A Chance of a Lifetime
by InuYashaJunkie
Summary: Kagome Higurashi wants to be apart of The Shikon Dance Company, will she make it in one of New York's finest dance company? Will she be able to keep her mind just on the dancing? FINALLY UPDATED
1. The Auditions

disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha, wish I did but then again it probably wouldn't be this big! sigh

Now on to the story :)

The Chance of a Lifetime

The Auditions

Kagome Higurashi placed her arms above her head and stretched. Then she leaned to the right grabbing her flexed foot and continued to get ready for the day that could decide if her lifes dream will come true. "We'll see the second group now, ladies please enter" said an older lady with a clipboard in her hands. 'This is it' thought Kagome as she stood and adjusted her black leotard. After securing the loose strands of hair with pins she takes a deep breath. Hergrey eyes widen at the site of all the other dancers she would be going up against. She closes her eyes and slowly rises to the tips of her toes centering herself. After one more deep breath the 19 year old woman enters the dance studio. Kagome tried her hardest to put all of her years of dance to work ,she has never done so many jumps in her life. But she knew she had todo her best if she wanted to beat the other girls. She arched her arms gracefully above her head then brought them to a circle in front of her body before she started to spin. Making sure to slightly kick herright leg out to keep up her momentum, Kagomethen stopped taking a step forward and arching her back with her arms once again gracefully above her head.She danced her heart out, along with all of the other girls she was auditioning with. For today was an opportunity of a lifetime, to earn a chance to become part of The Shikon Dance company. The most prestious dance company in the New York area.

Slowly eveyone started to gather their things. "In about 5 minutes we will be annoucing our choice for the opening in The Shikon Dance Company." Kagome sat down and started to remove her ballet shoes. Gently rubbing her sore feet, she glanced around at all the nervous faces of the other girls. Sighing she slipped on some black leg-warmers over her pink tights and a pair of white k-swiss. She waited. Growing impatient she glanced at her watch and stood. While zipping up her green hooded sweatshirt she started to pace the hallway. 'Boy this is a long 5 minutes' she thought to herself as she continued to pace. She smiled to herself when she remembered her first dance class when she was 5, she was the smallest of the girls and could never get her arms to look as nice looking as her teachers. That upset her so much that she almost made her mom take her out of the class until her teacher approached and told her to "never give up, even the most graceful dancer needs more then one shot." and those words have always stayed with her. She heard a cough at the door and looked up to see the older lady once again standing there.

"Ms. Higurashi" The older lady called from the door. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the lady. After a minute she finally bent down and grabbed her duffle bag. Following the lady inside, she left out her breath that she didnt realize she was holding. As she walked to the center of the studio they had auditioned in she saw the three judges and a chair in front of them. "Please sit, Ms. Higurashi".

She sat down on the chair and nervously started to play with a string on her sweatshirt. The three judges watched her before the one in the middle finally spoke. "Ms. Higurashi, we have asked you in here because we would like to tell you what an amazing dancer you are." After he stopped talking the one to his right continued. "You have very graceful movements and such a petite frame that is excellent for dancing." Kagome just smiled nervously and looked at each judge. "What they are trying to say is that you are our choice dancer, welcome to The Shikon Dance Company." the older lady said with a wide grin on her face.

Kagome's grey eyes went wide. "I...I made it?" she asked. The judges nodded. She smiled and jumped up from her seat. "I made it!" she yelled and ran to each judge giving them a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." she said over and over again. They just smiled "Well you might want to get going so you can pack, you have to be at the Dance studio by next week." the older lady informed her. "Also you will be provided with an apartment, along with two roommates." Kagome just smiled again "Cool!" then she turned and picked up her duffle bag off the floor. "Thank you again." she said when she reached the door. With a wave 'bye' she ran down the stairs to her, what she likes to call her 'Tinkerbell green' Jetta. After opening the trunkshe putting her duffle bag away and closed it.

She got in behind the wheel and sat there in shock of a moment. "YESSSS!" she yelled before she started the carand headed home. While driving she stuck a cd in the player and "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance started to blare out of the speakers. Kagome starts singing at the top of her lungs along with song until she finally reaches the drive way to her house. After parking the car she takes a big gulp of water from the bottle on her passenger seat and turns the car off. She quickly exits the car and throws open the front door "Mom, guess what?..."

Chicago

Sango Miller placed her right foot in the first position and slowly bent forward at the waist as the classical music played in the dance studio. Her arms arched gracefully as she slowly rose back up into the straight position. She carefully watched the other girls out of the corners of her eyes to see how well she was doing. 'It's not fair that I can't look at the mirror' she thought to herself. After dancing for 13 years she was still self-consious about how she her body looked when she danced. She was a very beautiful girl that was slightly taller then a normal ballet dancer but she knew how to move. She once again arched her arms and slowly brought her left foot up in front of her body then out letting her arms following the flow of the music. As the music began to speed up, she jumped up and did a smooth scissor jump through the air following the routine they were asked to do. She then proceeded to 'flutter' across the room on the tips of her point shoes, her arms curved slightly above her head. Then the music came to an end and all the girls held their last positions. "Thank you ladies, that was very nice" said a well built middle aged man. He was one the the judges deciding who was going to be a dancer for The Shikon Dance Company.

She walked off the dance floor and grabbed her water bottle to take a drink.Grabbing her back packshe pulls out a pair of magenta colored sweatpants and quickly pulls them on over her tights. After sitting down she realizes how nervous she is after making her legs stop bouncing. While chewing her bottom lip, she pulls the pins out of her hair and lets the long dark brown locks fall down her back and shoulders. Sighing softly, she runs her hands through it and starts to take in the details of the other girls. They were definately smaller then her, she noticed as her brown eyes looked one petite blonde over. 'I dont even have a chance' she thought to herself. Just then her cell phone beeped indecating she had a text message. "Good luck sis" showed up on the screen from her little brother Kohaku. Sango smiled and decided that no matter what happens today she wasnt going to stop dancing. Once again her leg started to bounce as she chewed on her fingernails. 'please please please' she chanted over and over in her head. As soon as she said that the door to the dance studio opened and the three judges stepped out.

Everyone stood and watched them "We would like to congradulate Ms. Sango Miller for auditioning today, and we would like to wish her luck in New York with The Shikon Dance Company." There were sighs of defeat and some girls saying congrates to Sango as she stood and walked over to the judges. "Are you sure the you have the right girl?" she said quietly to them. They laughed and handed her the sheet that confirmed she was the dancer they chose. "Thank you" she once again spoke softly as she felt the tears gather in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and gave the judges a huge grin. "I'm going to New York!" she said loudly before slinging her bag over her shoulder and running to catch the bus. According to the paper she had a week to get there and get settled into her new apartment. 'Not much time' she thought and started to put together a mental checklist of things she needed to pack as the bus pulled away from the curb.

Thank you NightMiko for reviewing, it really helped me see just how much I had left out. I hope that this is better. :) Thanks again.

Please everyone review, I need to know if it's going good or not atleast for a little while.


	2. Farewells

disclaimer- I dont own InuYasha and if I did it probably would be this popular

please review, I would like to know if this is good or not, I dont mind if you say it's crappy!

Now on to the story!

Farewells 

As Sango put the last of her bags into the trunk of the cab, she could feel her deep brown eyes start to tear up. 'I haven't cried since mom died' she thought to herself as she turned to face her father and brother. "You be good for Dad now, Kohaku!" she told him as she slung her arm around his neck and hugged him. "Yeah, yeah." he answered in a mono tone voice. "Take care of him" she whipsers into his ear before letting her little brother go and turning to face her father. She stood there for a minute staring at the gray hairs and wrinkles that he had acculmulated over the years. "Don't let him push you around to much, Pops" she joked as she hugged him tight. "I'm proud of you Sango, and your mother would be too" he said softly as he closed his eyes to stop the tears. That was the breaking of the dam for Sango, she could feel them sliding down her cheek and soaking his blue t-shirt. Finally letting go, Sango stepped back and looked at her family once more. "You guys will have to come and watch me sometime." she said with a soft chuckle. "Hey Sango," Kohaku said as he started to walk towards the front door. "If you dont end up staying there, I'm not giving you your old room back, so you might want to get used to cramped spaces." he said laughing and was ready to bolt for said room. "Why you..." Sango started but was stopped by the beeping of her wrist watch telling her it was time to go. She ran up and gave her dad another hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to enter the cab. "I'll miss you guys, I love you Pops, see ya later twerpt" she said as the cab driver came around and shut the door. Sango's dad waved and put his arm around Kohaku's shoulders as he came to stand by him once again. "Have a nice flight and just relax and have fun" he slightly shouted to her as the cab drove away. "I will!" she yelled back waving. As the cab dissappeared Kohaku rubbed his hand across his eyes. "I hope she makes it..." His father just nodded and smiled as they made their way into the house. "She will, I know she will."

Sango gently wiped away the remaining tears and pulled her ipod of her backpack. Slipping the headphones on she watched the scenery go by through the taxi's window. The aiport was slowly coming into view and she could feel the excitement starting to grow. In just 2 hours she was going to be in New York City and dancing with The Shikon Dance Company. She still was a little shocked that she was given this chance and she was going to become the best dancer they have ever had, or atleast she hoped. The cab driver slowly pulled up to the curb or the airport and started to unload her bags. Taking a quick glance at her watch she realized she had 45 minutes til her plane took off. She sighed, basically she had enough time to go in, check her bags and make it to the gate so she could start to board. She swung her backpack over her shoulder as she made her way towards the gate. After passing the security check she walked slowly to gate A19. Noticing all of the other people that where waiting to board, she knew it wasn't going to be a fun flight. She sighed again and turner the music on her iPod up to help the time pass by faster. 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers blared out of her headphones as people slowed made their way onto the plane. She smiled softly while thinking 'Finally!' as the she made it to her seat by the window. Once again the excitement started to grow in her stomach. "New York City, here I come" she whispered to herself and stared out the window as they started to roll down the runway.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

Kagome groaned and rolled over to turn her alarm clock off. 'It's too early' she thought to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her grey eyes. She started to bury herself deep in her plush down comforter until she quickly sat up and was out of bed. She glanced what the clock had said '7:15!'. Her long black layered hair flowed wildly over her shoulders and down her back as she reached to grab some clothes from her dresser. She took another glance at her annoying alarm clock and noted the time was now 7:30. 'I've gotta get motivated!' she said to herself as she dashed for her batheroom to take a shower. A knock came from the bathroom door a few minutes later followed by her mother's voice. "You better hurry up dear if you want to get on the road by 10! You still have stuff to pack." Kagome rinsed out her hair "I know, I'm hurrying!" she yelled back. She got out of the shower and quickly dried. After pulling on a pair of matching white bra and underwear, she pulled on low-rise and a white t-shirt that showed off her stomach. She brushed her wet and threw it into a messy ponytail as she walked out of the bathroom. Right as she was about to start packing the rest of her stuff up her stomach made a low growling noise. "Food sure sounds good." she said to herself out loud. Making her way downstairs, she could smell the sizzling bacon. Her mom set a plate of food on the table as soon as she entered the dining room. Kagome could feel her mouth water as she saw the cheesy scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. 'My fav.' she thought as she started to eat. Just then her little brother Souta came into the room. "Souta, could you take a couple of boxes and put them in your sisters car for her please?" their mom asked. Souta just groaned and grabbed Kagome's keys off the table. Picking up a box by the entry way he headed out the door towards the car. After eating her breakfast, Kagome put her dishes in the sink and went to back up to her room to finish packing her last suitcase. She put the rest of her clothes and her items from the bathroom into her suitcase. She grabbed a picture of her and her dad before he passed away, along with a picture of her mom, brother, and grandfather. Carefully she laid them on top of the clothes and zipped her bag shut. Grabbing her pillow and a stuffed white dog off her bed , she turned and headed towards her bedroom door.

She took one last look at her bedroom and noticed how dull and boring it looked with all of her stuff missing. After walking outside and placing her suitcase and the rest of her stuff in the car, Kagome realized she forgot her alarm clock and ran back inside to get it. Her grey eyes almost turned a dark shade of blue at the cursed item, especially when she noticed it read 10:15. "Crap." she yelled out loud and quickly unplugged it from the wall. When she finally reached outside, her family was there waiting. Her mother and Grandfather looked ready to cry and Souta looked bored. "Well it's time I gotta go" she said softly as she stepped up to her Grandfather. "I love you and take care of yourself, dont let Buyo annoy you too much" she said with a little laugh. Her Grandfather nodded and gave her long hug. Next was Souta who glanced around to make sure no one was looking and put his arms briefly around his sister's waist and gave a slight sqeeze. "Have fun sis" he said as he backed away. Before she could say anything she was trapped in a tight hug by her mom who was whispering in her ear. " Oh my baby is grown up and leaving us" she said softly over and over again. "Dont worry mom, I'll come home and visit when I can and I'll call." she smiled at her mother and wipe a stray tear off her cheek. "I promise, but I better go or they'll end up giving my room away." Her mother nodded and walked her to the car. Kagome sat down and started the car before buckling her seat belt. "Drive safely and dont forget to charge your cell phone just incase of trouble." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I will, behave squirt." she yelled at her brother as she pulled out of the driveway. She had a long two and a half hours to drive and a lot of music to listen to. Kagome smiled as she saw the sign that said 'New York City - 293 miles'.

Thank you neon blue for your review, I am trying my hardest to put more details and hopefully it will be really detailed once they start their dance classes. I'm just glad someone liked it. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll stop now. The next chapter should be when Sango and Kagome meet and possibly their first day, I dunno, we'll see.

Thanks again for reading!

InuYashaJunkie


	3. The Arrival

disclaimer: dont own InuYasha sadly, nothing like beating a persons spirit (sigh)

I want to thank neon blue and Blue2229101 for your review, just because of those I will make sure I finish this story :)

Now to Ch. 3!

The Arrival

Sango walked off the plane and stretched. Her long brown ponytail slid over her shoulder as she picked up her bag off the floor. Quickly making her way to the baggage claim, Sango watched the madrid of luggage go around and around until finally her three duffle bags made an appearance. "Finally" she said softly as she pulled her bags off of the rotating belt. After searching for about 5 minutes, Sango found a roller to push her luggage on so she could get out of the busy airport. Hailing a cab, she watched the scenery go by as they made their way to the heart of NYC. She couldn't believe how much parts of New York looked like Chicago. After sitting in the cab for about an half hour, she noticed that they slowed and came to a stop. Stepping out of the cab Sango couldnt believe her eyes. There before her stood a tall 5 story building with beautiful columns on either of the double doors. She could see the massive windows that covered the top floor of the building when looking up. 'That must be where the studio is' she thought to herself as the cab driver placed her bags at her feet on the sidewalk. Quickly pulling out her wallet, she paid the man and thanked him for his help.

After trying numerous time to pick her bags up so that she wouldn't fall over, Sango managed to get them placed so she only slightly leaning to the right. Using her body to push the door open Sango once again couldn't believe how beautiful this building was. There was a cream colored marble that graced the floor and lovely mahogany furniature that made the lobby look inviting. Sango finally closed her mouth and walked slowly to the front desk where a woman with piercing red eyes and short black hair held up by what looked like a feather, waiting for her with an amused look on her face. "Um... is this The Shikon Dance Company?" Sango asked unsure if she was in the right building. The woman raised her eyebrow before answering her "Ofcourse it is, May I have your name please?" she said in a mono tone voice. "Oh, yes, it's Sango Miller from Chicago." she answered softly not liking the look the woman was giving her. "Right, you are on the Third floor, apartment C. Here are your door keys and your mailbox key." the woman stated so that no questions would be asked. As soon as Sango opened her mouth she was cut off "And no your roommate has not arrived yet." she said in a stern voice. "My name is Kagura Maxfield for future references. I am the Apartment manager for this portion of The Shikon Dance Company. And I would like no funny business in _my _apartments." Sango just nodded and made her way to the elevator.

Standing in the elevator Sango noted her wrinkled look from falling asleep on the plane. Her pale pink button down shirt was creased and her jeans had a black mark on them from trying to get her bags off the luggage claim. Her long brown hair that was in a neat ponytail now laid slightly lop sided with stray hairs escaping the tie. All she could do was sigh. When she stepped off the elevator she noticed how quiet the floor seemed. Anxious to see the apartment, she quickly made it to apartment C and unlocked the door without falling over. She couldn't believe what she saw as the door swung open. There was a plush cream colored carpet that covered the living room floor as she stepped inside. The couch was a suede sage green in color framed in mahogany wood. Straight across from is what a large mahogany fireplace with a flat screen tv above the mantel. "I can't believe this place" she said out loud to herself. She continued to walk around until she heard a knocking on the door. "Hello... Anyone here?"...

Kagome sighed as she finally pulled up to the dance studios parking garage. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she closed her eyes for a minute to relax and be happy that she made it. She sat back up and rubbed her grey eyes gently to try and wake herself up. After grabbing her duffle bag, pillow and a box, Kagome decided to make her way towards the buildings entrance. Like Sango, Kagome noticed the columns that graced the enterance. She just couldn't believe that this was the place in which she was going to be living. It was done in rich colors and there were beautiful posters on the walls from productions the Shikon Dance Company had put on or produced. Kagome smiled as she watched a couple of girls step off the elevator with their hair up in perfect buns. After hearing a slight cough, she was brought out of her thoughts by a woman in her early 30's. Her red eyes scanned Kagome and quickly started to pull papers and keys from a drawer. As Kagome approached, the woman slammed the keys and schedule on the counter top and looked her dead in the eye. "Apartment 3C on the third floor. Here are your keys and times for your classes..." the woman who she soon found out was Kagura Maxfield droned on and on about these being her apartments. Kagome just stood there and slowly nodded her head agreeing until she was finally done.

With great difficulty Kagome grabbed ahold of her keys and papers and made her way to the elevator without losing any of her belongings. Leaning against the wall of the elevator she was able to the button for the 3rd floor and be on her way. Again just like Sango she noticed the mirrors and how exactly she looked. Her long black hair was still in the quick ponytail but was now wavy and tangled together. Her white shirt had a slight stain on it from when she stopped and got a coke and then proceeded to spill it on herself. She stared at herself and gave a little laugh as the elevator finally stopped on her floor. 'What a nice first impression I'll make' she thought to herself and she walked slowly to the apartment label C. After situating herself, she knocked on the door gently and yelled out "Hello...Anyone here?". Before she could pull her keys out the door flew open and then in front of her stood a slightly taller woman with long brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight as she pulled Kagome into the apartment and shut the door. "I'm Sango" she said excitedly. "Sango Miller, and who might you be?". Kagome smiled and stuck her hand out for Sango to shake. "Kagome Higurashi, it's very nice to meet you Sango." Sango laughed and looked the petite girl over. She couldnt believe how long her black hair was even if it was in a ponytail, and those eyes, she had never seen greys eyes before she felt like her windows to the soul were wide open for all to see. She could tell she was going to like her roommate.

Kagome set her bags down and looked over the apartment. She couldnt get over the two large window seats on either side of the fireplace that Sango had failed to see in her excitement. She was in heaven when she stepped into the old fashioned kitchen with the new yet old looking appliances. The hardwood floors where staind and oak color to contrast with a golden colored walls. She couldnt believe how beautiful it was. Just was she was about to really look at the stove she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Sango there with the excitement still burning in her eyes. "Do you want to go take a look at the rest of the place, I haven't seen our rooms yet?" she said with a smile. They quickly ran to the hallway and each stopped at the door with their name on it. "On the count of 3 we will open the door. okay?" Kagome said getting anxious. Sango just nodded and turned back to her door. "1..." the each took a deep breath. "2..." they put their hands on the door knob. "3!" They flung open the door and both gasped at the site they saw. Sango's room had a large mahogany bed, with matching night stands, covered in a deep pink color. Across the from the best was a painted mural or a stone window looking out into a rolling green hills and streams. She walked across the room and open another door which was her bathroom. The were candles set up on the sink and on beautiful standing candle frames around a clawed foot tub. The candles ranged from light pink to the dark pink matching the bedding and bath rug. She gave a little scream and threw herself on the bed laughing.

Kagome took two steps into her room and froze. There was a beautiful slate blue comforter on her bed that just like Sango's was made of mahogany with the matching nightstands. Running her hand lightly over the soft material, she let her eyes scan the room and saw the small dresser on the other side of the room and just beside it was a mural. Once again it was like looking out a stone window but instead of rolling green hills and streams, it was a beautiful forest with one huge tree in the center of them all. She stepped closer to the mural and saw that there was spot on the tree where it looked like there once was something pinned to it. Shaking her head, Kagome walked to the other door and found her bathroom. Her's was decorated in lovely pale greens and blues, from the candles to the rugs. She couldnt believe how well they knew what she liked. Walking back out of the bathroom she could hear laughter coming from the other room and went to check on Sango. When she arrived she saw her giggling on a large pink bed. Kagome couldnt help but laugh. "Can you believe this place!" Sango said breathlessly. "You're telling me" was all Kagome could say before she was tackled. "This is going to be GREAT!" Sango yelled as she pulled Kagome to the living room to get to know each other.

I know the ending kind of fizzled but I was afraid of going to far and putting stuff in I am saving for the next chapter, I hope you like it and that the detail was enough to help you visualize. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! But like I said before, I'm not demanding, just asking.

See ya,

InuYashaJunkie


	4. Tension

disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha, yadda yadda yadda

Thank you Night Miko and neon blue for your reviews again, you guys make me keep going :)

Now to the 4th Chapter!

Tension

After a couple of hours of getting to know each other, the girls decided it was time to get their things put away. Getting up from the couch Kagome headed towards her room and Sango towards the newly discovered stereo that was set up on a near by bookcase. After turning the stereo on Sango started to dance down the hall to her room still full of excitement. The song "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar was blaring thoughout the apartment as they put their clothes away in the dressers. Both sang along and laughed at each other as they forgot different parts of the song. After putting all of their clothes and other personal items away Sango started to stare at her new clawed foot tub and decided to take a bath. When Kagome finally finished putting away her things, she realized she still had two more boxes in the car. So while Sango was enjoying a nice relaxing bath, Kagome decided she would go and get those boxes so she wouldnt worry about it later. As she walked to the elevator she tried to hold back the yawn that was threatening to over come her. Finally unable to hold back any longer she yawned and she started to rub the tears from her eyes not realizing that the elevator had arrived until she felt a sudden pain in her right shoulder. Kagome quickly turned to the right and grey eyes met cold brown ones. Kagome noticed the girls sharp features and long brown hair that she flipped over her shoulder. The girl looked down at her stylish suede jacket and straightened it, quickly she made sure nothing else was out of place on her outfit before turning her glare back to Kagome. "Watch where you are going!" she said in a low hard voice. The two girls stood there glaring at each other until the ding of the elevator caught Kagome's attention. Giving the girl one more look, Kagome stepped into the elevator and said nothing.

Once the doors closed she let out a deep breath and slumped against the back wall. "That was a good way to make new friends." she said to herself out loud. When she stepped out out of the elevator she noticed a crowd of girls standing in the lobby whispering. In the center of that crowd was a girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. The girl pulled on the hem of her tight red tank top and glared at Kagome while talking on her cell phone. Kagome could feel the girl's eyes on as she walked to the enterance. 'Well that can't be good.' she thought to herself as she walked to her car. Kagome finally unloaded the two small boxes out of her trunk and set them on the ground. Before heading back upstairs, Kagome remembered her little stuffed white dog and went over to the back door to grab it. She quickly locked the door and picked up the boxes walking slowly to the lobby enterance. Dreading what was going to happen when she walked back inside Kagome took her time and once again took in the sight of the massive building. Deciding that she can't put it off any longer, she walked through the lobby doors and...no one was there, at all. She couldn't believe it. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly walked to the elevator. While waiting for it to come down, she stepped to the right side and waited for the doors to open. 'Dont want to make anyone else mad.' she thought just as the elevator dinged. When she finally reached her floor, she cautiously looked out the doors to make sure those girls weren't anywhere in sight.

Finally arriving back to the apartment, Kagome noticed a note stuck to the door in a girls handwriting. 'You messed with the wrong person.' was all it said. Kagome just groaned and opened the door. Carefully setting her keys on the side table by the door, Kagome walked in and set the small boxes on the coffee table. Wiping her hands on her pants, Kagome made her way to the kitchen grabbing herself a soda from the fridge. After dropping down into a chair at the dining room table Kagome started to think about what to do to solve her little problem. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear or even see Sango enter the kitchen and sit down across from her. "Hello...earth to Kagome! Anyone in there?" Sango said while waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. After a moment Kagome's eyes finally focused on warm brown ones across from her. "Eh...sorry Sango." she said sheepishly. Sango just smiled. "That's okay, is there something wrong?" Kagome just gave a little laugh and handed Sango the note. Her eyes scanned the piece of paper then shot to Kagomes face. Kagome told her what happened while she was taking a bath then sat back in the chair. "What a great start at a new place huh?" she mumbled. Sango just stared at her and crumpled up the piece of paper while standing. Kagome watched her noticing the mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes. "Let's go out." Sango said suddenly. Kagome started to shake her head. "We start class tomorrow!" Sango sighed and started to pull on Kagome's arm. "Come on, lets just have some fun and relax before we have to act professional." she whined and did a demi-plie by putting her heels together creating a straight line with her feet and gracefully bending slightly at the knees with a dead serious expression on her face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Alright fine, we'll go out." she said. "Yesss!" Sango said and hugged Kagome tightly before smiling and walking to her room to find clothes to wear.

After almost an hour the girls were just about done getting ready. Sango stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at her outfit. She had on a cream colored lace up corset and flowing black skirt on that came to the middle of her thighs. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with the tips curled and falling over her shoulder. Her make-up was soft with glittery cream colored eyeshadow and a light pink lip gloss. She sat down on her soft bed and pulled on a pair of black knee boots. Quickly zipping them, she made her way to Kagome's room to see how she was coming along. When she opened the door she saw her standing in front of her mirror with a deep red halter top that stopped just above her belly button and hip hugging black pants. A thin silver chain wrapped around her stomach with matching bracelets on each wrist. Her hair was down in wavy layers cascading down her back and shoulder. Her eyes were outlined with black eye liner giving her that smokey look with a little bit of silver eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out even more. Her lips had a deep red gloss that she just finished applying before turning to Sango. Sango smiled at her new friend. "Well aren't you just a little hottie." she said and gave a little laugh. Kagome's cheeks turned a pale pink as she turned away to pull on her black heels. Standing up she smoothed her black pants and grabbed her purse. "Let's go have some fun!" she said with a big smile on her face. "Oh yeah!" Sango said and ran to her to grab her purse as well meeting Kagome at the front door. Kagome grabbed her keys and opened the door waiting for Sango to walk out. After locking up their apartment, they made their way to the elevator then out the lobby doors. Kagome unlocked her car and they both hopped in making there way to Fate a new club about 6 blocks away.

Fate- night club

The girls parked about a half a block away and started walking towards the enterance. As they got closer they noticed the long line of people waiting to get in. "That's just great." said Kagome throwing her hands up in defeat. "Just wait right here" Sango said and smiled wide before walking up to the bouncer. When Sango finally reached him, she saw a sign over his shoulder that made her smile even more. Quickly she went back and grabbed Kagome walking back to bouncer. Sango just smiled again and pointed at the wall. Kagome followed Sango's direction and couldnt believe what she saw. There behind the bouncer was a sign that read '_Shikon Dance Company members and students allowed entree'. _So they walked up to the bouncer and waited for him to get done yelling at some of the people waiting in line. "May I help you?" he said in a deep voice. "Yes we are students with The Shikon Dance Company." Sango said proudly. "Names?" he asked while raising an eyebrow and looking the girls over. "Sango Miller and Kagome Higurashi." she answered with a sweet smile. The bouncer checked his clipboard filled with a thin stack off papers and highlighted their names. "Welcome to Fate Ladies, have a nice time." he said with a smile and removed the red rope from the door to let them in. "Thank you" Kagome said as they walked through the doors. They could hear the people outside grumbling. "Shut up!" she heard the bouncer yell before they were drowned out by the music. The club was beautiful. There were colors of deep red and gold everywhere along with a royal purple. The bar was made of mahogany with a cream colored top that had gold flecks throughout it. As the girls walked down the few stairs toward the bar, Sango ran her hand along one of the booth seats and felt the deep red velvet fabric. She just couldn't believe this place. It had a very large dance floor and three teirs of seating available, each booth alternating the colors from the club. Lights flashed as the music blared out of the many speaks on the floor and wall.

The girls took a seat in one of the booths on the lower level close to the dance floor. As soon as they sat there was a girl in jeans and a small black t-shirt that read 'Fate' across the front of it. "What can I get you ladies?" she asked in an over sweet voice. "A sex on the beach please" said Sango as she looked at Kagome. "Strawberry Daquari for me please" Kagome answered. The girl just nodded and walked away to get their drinks. The girls sat there looking at everyone dancing when the song changed to "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani.

_Uh huh, this my shit_

_All the girls stomp your feet like this _

_A few times I've been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna happen like that Cause _

_I ain't no hollaback girl I ain't no hollaback girl _

The girls smiled at each other and got out of the booth making their way to the dance floor. Kagome started rolling her hips along with the music, causing the thin belly chain to reflect the lights from above. She brought her hands above her head then started to move them down her body.

_Oooh, this my shit, this my shit _

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers _

_No principals, no student-teachers _

_Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one _

_So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all _

_Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you _

_That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust_

Sango also rolled her hips to the music doing a slight turn. Her long ponytail swung around and as she bounced to the music. Neither girl noticed the attention they were attracting. Both girls stopped dancing when they felt a tap on their shoulders. After turning around grey eyes met cold brown again and warm brown met purple. It almost seemed like the music faded away as the four girls stared at each other. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" said the girl standing in front of Kagome. "Dancing, what the hell does it look like we were doing!" Sango answered back. "It looked like you were making fools of yourselves." said the girl standing in front of Sango. Kagome just smiled and noticed all guys were staring at them. "I think they beg to differ" she smirked and pointed to some guys that were off to the side. Just to prove her point Kagome rolled her hips a couple of times and smiled as the guys almost started to drool. "Well guys like them would only go for sluts" said the girl in front on Kagome. "Well then that would explain why one of them is holding your jacket now wouldnt it?" said Kagome before taping Sango on the shoulder and walking towards the booth. "This isnt over you little bitch" she said in a low whisper still watching. "Come on Kikyo, lets go have some fun, we'll get them later." said the girl with purple eyes. "You're right Yura, we will get them later." and the two girls walked away to a booth in a dark corner where a pair of gold eyes and dark blue watched them approach.

When Kagome and Sango sat back down the waitress walked up with their drinks. Setting them down on the table she looked at the two girls and shook her head. "You girls go to the dance school right?" she asked slightly leaning on the table. They both nodded and watched as she shook her head again. "Then you do not want to mess with Kikyo Evans, she is one of the main dancers at that school plus she is dating the owners younger brother Inuyasha." she said and walked away with a frown. Kagome took a deep drink of her daquari and put a hand to her head as she got a brain freeze. "Damn it" she said under her breath. "Why me!" she asked and looked at Sango. All Sango could do was shrug and take a small gulp of her drink. The night didnt go as they planned it would. They were asked to dance a couple of times which raised their mood. But Kagome couldnt let go of the fact that she may of screwed up her dancing career all because of the stupid elevator and a yawn. At about 1:00 in the morning the girls decided it was time to head back and get some sleep, classes start at 9:00 in the morning. Finally making their way to the car they got in and drove in silence until they reached their apartment. "We're not going to let her get away with anything" Sango said and went to her room to change. Kagome just smiled and walked to her and laid down on the soft bed. 'What a hell of a day' she thought to herself as she started to doze off starting at the mural of the forest on her wall. Sango climbed into bed and stared at her ceiling seething about what happened at the club. 'That girl can bite my...' she started to think as she fell asleep.

That's the end for this chapter, I would of gone into more detail at the club but I am waiting for later on to give all the dirty details. I hoped you liked it and will please review. The next chapter might take me a while, I actually have some of the names of the postitions they do and stuff and getting everything explained right will take a little bit of time, but I want to do it as correct as I can. Thank you for reading and I hope that you will stay tuned for more chapters.

but for now, tata

InuYashaJunkie


	5. First Day

disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha, oh but if I did wink wink 

Thank you for the reviews and I am glad I could give you something to read when you weren't feeling well neon blue. I hope this chapter is good, took me a while. I didnt want to leave ppl hanging when I used some of the actual ballet terms so I needed to explain them in a non text book kind of way, and here it is. I hope you like it and I am that it is all you were hoping for. :)

First Day

_Kagome looked around the lush green forest. She takes in th sun streaming through the branches. When she turns around she realizes that the forest she is in is the one from the mural. Before her was the huge tree with the strange indentation in the middle of the base. As Kagome reached out to touch the spot, she felt a poke in her shoulder. She glances around but sees no one there. Her grey eyes sparkle in the sun as she looks back at the tree. Once again she reaches to touch the tree and once again she feels a poke to her shoulder. Before she turns around she hears a soft voice whisper her name "Kagome...". She squints her eyes and looks into the forest. "Whose there?" she called out. "Kagome" it says again and once more she gets poked in the shoulder. _

Suddenly her eyes fly open and she sees Sango on her bed poking her in the shoulder. "Finally you're awake!" Kagome groans and starts to rub her eyes. "I just wanted to know if you were going to go to class or sleep the day away?" Sango said as she stood and started to walk towards the door. "It's already 8:10" was all Kagome heard as her bedroom door closed. With the sound from the click of the door, Kagome's head whipped around to look at the clock on her nighstand and see that it was indeed 8:10. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed and dashed into the bathroom stripping off the black pants and halter tip she fell asleep in. Washing her hair Kagome let the scent of cherry blossoms relax her and quickly rinsed it then washed the rest of her body before getting out of the shower. Drying her hair with a fluffly blue towel, she pulls on her robe and looks at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and applied a little hairspray before pulling it back and twisting it around into a bun. After securing it with bobby-pins Kagome walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

Sango smiled as Kagome entered. "Morning Sunshine." she said and pointed to the counter. "Coffee and toast but make it quick". Kagome grinned "Oh Thank you!" she said and quickly added sugar and cream to the coffee. Turning around with the large cup in her hands, Kagome noticed Sango already had her black leotard and pink tights on. She had on a dark pink zip hoodie and black shorts pulled on over her ballet clothes and was tying the laces of her pink and gray sketchers. Sango took a look at her watch and noticed it was 8:35. "Hey girl, get the move on we need to be out of here in about 15 minutes." Kagome nodded and took a piece of toast with her as she made it back to her room to get ready. "I wish I was a morning person like you are Sango" she called behind her. "Not everyone can be perfect like me!" Sango yelled back and laughed. Kagome started laughing as she entered her room and closed the door. She set her cup off coffee and toast on the dresser and started to pull out her ballet attire.

After slipping on her tights and leotard, Kagome started searching through her drawers for her red running pants. Once she had them pull on and her k-swiss laced up Kagome grabbed her black hoodie and glanced at her clock, 8:45. She quickly grabbed her duffle bag with a towel, her point shoes and a water bottle, and walked out the door. She started to pull on the hoodie as she met Sango at the apartment's front door. "I hope everything goes alright" Kagome said as they walked out into the hallway. "It will but no matter what we won't let those two hoochies mess with us." Sango said as she locked the door and headed for the elevator. They stepped inside and finally arrived on the 5th floor of the building. It was just as beautiful as the rest with royal purple carpet and cream colored walls. Lovely scenes from different ballets were depicted on every other wall like the murals in the girls bedroom. As they were walking they passed a large room that had the best gym equipment placed throughout. Their eyes went wide as they glanced quickly through the room. 'Wow' Sango mouthed to Kagome as they continued down the hallway.

When they walked through the door that matched the number on their schedule, they were met with about 15 other girls beating and breaking in their point shoes. They made their way over to a wall and sat down when Kagome felt like someone was watching them. When they finally pulled off their shoes and extra clothes Kagome looked up and noticed the glares that were coming from Kikyo, that girl Yura, and a girl with bright red hair and green eyes, her pointed ears slightly poking out through the wisps of hair framing her face. Kagome looked at Sango and noticed she had a confused look on her face. "Uh Kagome, that girl has pointed ears...and oh my god are those fangs?" she asked as she stared harder. Kagome looked back at the girl and noticed the fangs as she laughed at something Yura said. "I forgot that this company was started by a demon, so I guess it's only natural it would allow demons." she said with a shrug. Sango just nodded and then noticed some of the other girls with different features and smiled. "That is so cool!" Kagome grinned and pulled on her point shoes and started to tie them around her ankles. "You know what this means don't you?" Sango asked. Kagome just turned to her and raised an eyebrow with a questioning gaze. "Demon guys are totally built!" she said and winked at Kagome.

"Only you Sango." was all Kagome could say as the ballet teacher walked through the door and cleared her throat. "Alright ladies, if you would please step up to the barre" the young woman in the front of the room said. Kagome and Sango quickly joined the other girls next to the horizontal wooden poles they used for support. "Thank you" she said when she noticed everyone was in a place and nicely spaced out. "For those of you who are new, my name is Rin Thomas, and I am your Ballet Instructor." she smiled and walked over to a large stereo unit that was set up on the far wall. Kagome took in Rin's appearance through the mirror across from her. She was about an inch shorter then Kagome, so she was about 5'4 and had dark brown hair. She had the samd kind of warm brown eyes that Sango had. She also noticed that since she has entered the stuido she had yet to stop smiling. A soft melody flowed from the speakers drawing Kagome out of her thoughts. Rin made her way back into the front center of the room and started to speak. " Alright ladies. I want you to start off with your feet in the first position then to a demi-plie, then second position, demi-plie, then finally third position with a grand-plie."

The girls nodded and begun. Kagome formed one line with her feet, the heels touching indicating the first position. "Don't forget the Bras Bas" Rin said and created a low circle with her arms, the sides of her hands lightly resting on her thighs. All the girls followed suit and bent slightly at the knees performing a demi-plie. As they continued Rin walked around and helped the girls improve some of their moves. Sango heard Kikyo snicker as she saw Rin walk up to Kagome. "That's excellent dear, you have a beautiful turn out." she told her talking about her ability to turn her feet and legs from the hip to an extent position. Kagome beamed with pride, Sango smiled smuggly and Kikyo just sneered. They all gracefully moved their feet about a foot apart in the same line and created the second position. They raised their arms slightly but held the smooth circle their arms made then once again bent slightly at the knees for the demi-plie. "Beautiful" Rin said smiling as she continued to walk around. Next came the third position of the feet. One foot is placed in front of the other with the heel touching the middle of the other foot. As the girls did this they again raised their arms creathing an arch above their heads. Then they performed the last move, the grand-plie. They bent all the way at the hips until their thighs were horizontal. After standing back up gracefully they held the position as the song faded.

"Very nice." Rin said and clapped her hands. "And again" she said and went back to the front of the class. Four more times the girls did this and Rin made sure that the positions were ideal. "Alright ladies, now I would like to see what I call "Flutter". I want you to glide smoothly across the floor on the points of your toes." she said and nodded at Kikyo. Kikyo smiled and went to the side of the room where she got on the tips of her toes and glided beautifully across the floor to the opposite side, her arms gracefully arched above her head. The soft taps of the shoes barely touching the ground was all the was heard. The girls all clapped and paired off into groups of 3, then each group took turns "fluttering" across the dance floor. Rin watched closely and was impressed at how well Kagome and Sango danced. She could see their love for in their eyes each time they performed a move. Then came Kikyo. Each of her moves were executed perfectly but Rin knew she was just doing what she was told. There was no love for ballet in those cold brown eyes. She finally noticed that the last group was up and quickly glanced at her watch. '10:30' she read and looked back at the girl.

"Okay that was it for today. I know some of you have modern dance class at 11:15 so you might want to take a break and cool down. Sesshomaru can tend to be a slave driver." Rin said with a soft laugh. Some of the other girls nodded and laughed. They made their way to their bags and started to pull on their bottoms when they noticed Rin walking towards them. "Just a heads up but Sesshomaru will be having you girls work out in the gym tomorrow with who ever he chooses to be your partner in his class today." she said and started to walk away with a soft smile playing on her face. "Thank you Miss Thomas" Sango called out. Rin stopped in her mid step and turned around with a serious expression on her face. "Call me Rin." she said then gave them a huge grin. Kagome looked at Sango confused and shoved her hoodie and k-swiss in her bag before walking towards the door. "That was a nice class" Kagome said as they made their way down the hallway and to the small break room. Sango noticed that over most of the girls from their ballet class headed for the elevator as a few stayed behind and changed. "Yeah, I like Rin, she's really sweet" Sango said as they took a seat. Kagome just nodded as she pulled out her half frozen water bottle and took a drink. "Have you ever taken modern dance before?" Sango asked sounding a bit nervous. "No but it can't be that bad, right?" Kagome said and gave her friend a warm smile. "Right" Sango said giving a small nod.

They continued to sit and talk when they heard a door open behind them. Kagome looked up over Sango's shoulder and saw Kikyo walking out of one of the bathrooms. She was wearing a black sports bra and black spandex pants. She swung her dance bag over her shoulder and walked by completely ignoring Sango and Kagome. The girls looked at each other and shrugged before they bursted out laughing. Once they were finally able to catch their breath they noticed the clock on the wall read 11:00. Sango quickly stood up and tied her hoodie around waist. "Well are we ready for this?" she asked with a slight laugh. "As ready as we'll ever be" Kagome answered with a smile as she stood pulling the strap of her bag onto her shoulder. After Sango picked her bag off the floor the girls made it out of the breakroom and walked down the hall. When Kagome and Sango made it to the modern dance class room they were shocked. Inside there was a little over a handful of people. Sango gave a little smile and walked inside the room followed by Kagome. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw a flash of silver and stopped in her tracks. She turned her head and saw a guy about 5'8 with long silver hair tied back in a low braid. She was noticing how well the red muscle shirt showed off his built frame when she saw something twitch on the top of his head. Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw the two triangled shaped ears on top of his head. 'Oh he's got cute ears!' she thought to herself and had to stop from walking over there to touch them.

She was so distracted by his ears and muscles that she didnt realize he was starting to turn her way. Just when she came back to her senses, she caught the color of gold before Kikyo walked up to the guy and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing his attention. She watched as she was picked up by the waist and twirled. 'Sango was right about the guys' she thought to herself with a small smile before turning and walking towards Sango. She never noticed the pair of golden eyes that watched her walk away. Kagome saw Sango and couldnt help but laugh at her frustrated face as she made her way over to her. "Where is that stupid chapstick" Sango mumbled as she searched through her dance bag. Kagome just shifted her bag and pulled out a small tube before tapping Sango on the shoulder. Sango turned and smiled greatly at Kagome. "Oh thank you, I was afraid I'd start biting my lip" she said with a soft laugh. Kagome just gave a wink and set her bag down next to Sango's. They each took another swig of their water and placed them back in the bag just as a tall man with long white hair and golden eyes walked into the room. When the girls looked closer they could see purple stripes on both cheeks and pointed ears. His white tank top clung to his muscled chest and his pants hugged all the right places.

The man cleared his throat and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Alright, lets warm up" he said in a light emotionless voice. Everyone go into two lines and made sure they were spaced far enough apart. "For the few new people we have, I am Sesshomaru Andersen your modern dance teacher and the owner of The Shikon Dance Company. Now I want you all to know that if you are in this class you have been chosen for a special proformance we will be putting on in a few months." he said as he made his way to the stereo. "This performance is going to have both Ballet and Modern Dance fused together. Also I will be pairing you up today with who **I** see fit." he pushed play and a rock melody came blaring from the speakers. "Okay now everyone together! Starting with the head. Right, center, left center..." The dancers continued to warm up, rolling there shoulders and even laying on the ground doing pelvic thrusts. "Hold that position!" Sesshomaru yelled when everyone had their butts off the ground and their muscles tight. Taking a quick glance around the room Kagome saw the other silver hair guy next to Kikyo apparently whispering something to her from his spot a few feet away.

"Alright everyone up and lets get started." Sesshomaru said as he changed the cd. "Dirty little secrets" by All-American Rejects started to pour from the speakers. "Now I want you to have fun with it so I can see what you can do. I want to see some jumps, some spins and some damn emotion put into! Got it!" he said. Everyone nodded and started to split into the groups he wanted. "Here are the groups. I want InuYasha, Kikyo, and Sango. Then Kagome, Koga, and Naraku. And finally Miroku, Yura, Hiten, and Ayame. Begin!" he yelled and the first group went to the center of the room. "Remember, use the people that are with you, nothing drastic, give them some kind of heads up but I want to see who looks good together, as we go the groups will change til I get what I want" he said with a smirk.

Sango glanced nervously at the rest of the dancers then concentrated on the music. She quickly raised up on the tips of her toes and did a smooth spin. Kagome watched with a smile on her face as her friend did a high kick and dropped down to her knees right in front of the guy she was almost drooling over, InuYasha. He gave Sango a smirk then lifted her by hands and pulled her against his body. Just when he spun her out with his hand held outward, Kikyo stepped in and started to grind her body against his. The smirk still played on his lips as he held on to her waist and proceeded to lift her above his head. Kikyo arch her back slightly and bent her knees as he brought her back down and held her bride style. Sango gave Kikyo a glare when she looked at her and threw her head back with the arch of her back and spread her arms beautifully. She then wrapped her arms around herself like a hug and thrusted her hips forward with the beat. "Alright next group please" Sesshomaru said his eyes slightly narrowed at the way Kikyo was acting.

Kagome started to walk towards the center of the room when she felt someone grab her hands and pull her into a hard chest. She looked up and grey eyes were met with a piercing blue. His fang peaked out from under his upper lip when he smiled down at her.His brown hair was tied back into a pony tail and he wore a sweatband around his head. She figured him to be as tall as the now known InuYasha. His black tank top stretched across his chest as he started to move. Before she could do anything he lifted her up into the air. Quickly putting her hands on his shoulders she began to wrap her legs around his waist when he brought her back down. Just as he got her secured in his arms, she arched her back and he spun. After releasing his hold on her except for her hand, she found herself once again lifted into the air and carried away from the man before her. She was spun around quickly and came face to face with cold hard purple eyes and inky looking black hair hanging over the tall mans shoulder. Kagome didnt like the feeling she got from him when he lets his hands roam her body. Standing off to the side watching was InuYasha and a man with short black hair tied back into a small ponytail and purple eyes. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of the girl that was stuck dancing with Naraku. "She pretty good huh Inu?" the guy whispered next to him. InuYasha just gave a little nodded and watched when Naraku started let his hands go down the girl's side and lift her up by her butt. He quickly shot his brother Sesshomaru a look and saw that he too was not happy with the display.

"Alright next group please, and lets keep it clean, atleast for now" he said as he watch Naraku walk off to the sidelines with a smirk. Soon the guy that was standing next to Inuyasha was in the center of the room, he immediately grab Yura and spun her around then landed on his knees infront of her as if offering himself to her. Yura smile wickedly and rested her foot on his shoulder pushing him away. Meanwhile Ayame and Hiten were joined at the hands, he twirled her out and brought her back against his chest. His electric blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he lifted her and held her above his head with one hand. Ayame gracefully put one arm straight into the air as the other gripped his shoulder. Gently he threw her up and watch as she twirled in the air before he caught her dipping her low to the ground. Yura watched this and grabbed Miroku's hands wrapping them around her waist. The moment she did that his mind started to wonder as he lifted her straight up above his head. His purple eyes started to glint with mischief as he looked at her rear end. 'Dont touch dont touch dont touch dont touch...' he chanted in his head over and over again. Yet when he let her slide down so her feet were once more touching the ground, everyone couldnt help but laugh at the expression on her face. She quickly turned around and saw Miroku's hand on her ass cheek. She slapped him hard and walked over to Kikyo. Miroku just rubbed his shoulder and sigh as he join Inuyasha.

"You were asking for that you idiot." Inuyasha said as Miroku walked up. "I know but it's a pain well worth it" he answered then they turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Alright, here is who I want partnered. I dont want to hear any whine what so ever!" he waited til everyone was quiet and listening. He knew that there would be some unhappy dancers but he could careless, it's his Company and he'll do what he wants. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at everyone. "Okay, I want Ayame and Koga" he waited til the two paired off before he continued. "Yura and Hiten." Yura fumed as she saw Hiten make his way over to her. 'I want to dance with Miroku!' she yelled in her head. 'Great just what I need' Hiten thought as he stepped up to Yura with a fake smile. "Sango and Miroku." he watched with amusement as Sango cautiously kept a few feet away from Miroku. Miroku dropped down on one knee and grabbed Sango's hand. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?". All that was heard was a loud slap and a mumbled "pervert". "Alright last two pairs" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, pausing on purpose. "Kikyo and...Naraku". Kikyo stomped her foot and started swearing under her breath before she turned and gave Naraku a sweet smile. Naraku just nodded and looked over her shoulder at Kagome. "And obviously the last pair is Kagome and Inuyasha. Now remember you will be working out and dancing with these people for the next couple of months so I would play nice if I was you." he said before he walked out of the room. Everyone just stared at Inuyasha and Kagome looking at each other. "You better not step on my feet wench!" was all he said before he turned to walk away.

Kagome blinked slowly before coming back to her senses. "Excuse me, what did you call me?" she said with her arms folded over her chest. "I called you a wench, got a problem with your hearing?" Inuyasha said as he turned around. Grey clashed with gold. "My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Get it right." she then walked over and grabbed her bag meeting Sango at the door. She heard a mumble 'keh' as she walked by him. Before exiting she turn and looked at him a bright smile on her face. "See you in the morning Inuyasha" she said and was gone with a laughing Sango behind her. Inuyasha just stood there with a confused look on his face. When Miroku walked over to him he bent over laughing at Inuyasha's dropped jaw and wide eyes. Before he could say anything he felt a blinding pain upside his head. "Shut up!" was all he heard before he was shoved out of the way by a pissed off Kikyo. "You better have your brother fix this Inuyasha!" she yelled. Inuyasha flattened his ears on top of his head and looked at her. "You heard what he said no whining. I am not going to mess with him. I would still like the use of my legs." he said with a glare. Kikyo 'hmphed' and left the room. "You kind of like this Kagome girl don't you Inu?" Miroku asked while nudging his friend with his elbow. "Can it ass!" he said and walked away. 'Tomorrow should be interesting' Miroku though as he went quickly to catch up with his angry half-demon friend.

In the break room stood a fuming Kikyo and Yura when Naraku walked in. "Do you really want to listen to that dog demon for your entire dancing career with decisions like this?" Yura shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Kikyo just stared at him curiously. "I know you want the pathetic half breed,and I want Kagome. I'll help you, if you help me." he said with a smirk. Kikyo raised her eyebrow and watched as he put his hand out for her to shake. She slowly took it and was thrown off balance when he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her. When she was finally able to push him off Naraku was laughing coldly. "I think we'll make a great team" he said before he walked out leaving the girls to wonder what exactly Naraku was up to.

Well that was it for my lasted chapter. Sorry it took so long, took me a while to picture it and then when I started to type it my computer decided it wanted to close the app before I could save, so I ended up spending an hour typing for nothing (sigh) oh well it's finally finished. I hope everyone will like this story more now that Inu and Kagome finally met. It should be pretty interesting.

Well until next time. Have fun!

InuYashaJunkie


	6. Work Out

Disclaimer: Don't own him, wish I did though.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed, it made me so happy. Also I just want ppl to know I am not a ballet expert but I did get the names and positions off the American Ballet website and that I got the idea for beginning of dance class from a movie. I didn't want to go into total detail and end up making the story drone on. But I would like to say thank you for letting me know. Anyways now it's time for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please Review!

Work Out

Kagome mumbled under her breath as they made their way to the apartment. Sango could only understand some of the words her roommate was muttering. She knew she heard 'stupid', 'arrogant' and she even thought she heard something about 'cute dog ears'. She continued to watch Kagome growl as she tossed her keys onto the coffee table once they made it inside. Sango couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Girl you are losing it" she said as she set her bag down beside the couch. Kagome just looked at Sango. "You don't understand Sango. That guy is just...grrr. You know just Grrr!" she said as she clenched her fists and sat down on the couch. Sango just shook her head and sat down next to Kagome. "Well he could be like my partner, Miroku." she said with a sigh. Kagome started to laugh as she remembered the look on Sango's face when he asked her to 'bear his children'. "That's true" she said in between laughs. "Oh shut up!" Sango yelled and threw a fluffy pillow at Kagome. With an "Eep!" Kagome jumped off the couch and turned to look at Sango. "You missed me...ha, ha." she teased and took off running as Sango grabbed another pillow.

"Oh come back here Kagome, I promise I won't hurt you" she said as she ran after her then muttered "too much". She followed Kagome as she ran into the kitchen. "Come now Sango, I didn't mean it" she said as she tried not to laugh. Sango paused and narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you." she said before she started to chase her again. Kagome dodged around the dinning room table and ran back towards the living room. Glancing behind her she noticed Sango stopped in her tracks, but before she could say anything she ran into something solid. She started to feel herself fall to the floor and braced for the pain it would bring. But before suddenly she felt someone grab her around the waist. Quickly looking up, Kagome's grey eyes met intense gold ones. "Watch where you are going Wench can't afford for you to get hurt." Inuyasha said as he looked down at her, not realizing his hands were resting on her hips. Seeing this Sango quickly walked to her bedroom knowing what was about to happen. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she stared up at him.

"What did I tell you about calling me Wench!" she said in a low tone. His ear gave a little twitch at the sound of her voice. Kagome's eyes roamed from his to the top of his head until they reached his ears. She eyed them as a smile came across her lips and a strange glint came into her eyes that cause Inuyasha to feel uneasy. Before Inuyasha could react she quickly latched on to one of his little ears. Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut as she gave it a little tug making him lower it to her mouth. "Don't call me wench" she said into his ear. "Please" she whispered, her lips lightly grazing his ear before she started to gently rub the fuzzy appendage. Inuyasha started to lose himself to the feeling of her soft fingers until they heard a cough come from the front door. "Don't mean to interrupt" someone said and they both separated quickly and stared at Miroku. Kagome blushed and shook her head. "You weren't interrupting Pervert. I just stopped by to tell..." Inuyasha paused receiving a glare from Kagome. "I mean to ask Kagome to meet me in the gym tomorrow at 8:00." She stared at him in surprise and that when she finally took in his appearance. He wore a black t-shirt that slightly showed what muscles lay underneath with a pair of dark blue jeans and black vans. His silver hair was now cascading down his back. She couldn't deny how good he looked.

"Alright I'll be there" Kagome said as her eyes started to sparkle when she smiled. "Okay now that it's settled, can we go eat man? I'm starved." Miroku said taking a glance around the apartment. 'Probably trying to catch a glimpse of Sango' Kagome thought to and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Inuyasha watched the girl in front of him and couldn't but miss the feel of her fingers on her ears. He watches as the amusement in her eyes make the grey orbs sparkle as Miroku tried to flirt with her. He hadn't realized it before but now he noticed that her was free of the bun and now hung in long layered waves over her shoulders and down her back. The green shirt she was wearing stopped above her belly button showing off the smooth pale skin below it. And Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the way the black pants fit to her body. Only one word could describe her, 'beautiful'. Finally coming back to his senses as he heard a slap, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "See you in the morning at the gym." he said with a little nod. Kagome smiled and nodded back. When she turned to say bye to Miroku she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on his face. His purple eyes were wide in surprise and his jaw was hung slightly open. Inuyasha was confused at why his friend would look like that so he looked to the source and saw Sango standing in the hallway with a short bath robe on. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "My dear Sango, you are a sight to see." Miroku said before Inuyasha pulled him towards the door. "Night, let's go Pervert." Inuyasha said with a final yank of his friends arm to get him to let go off the doorframe. "But..." was all the girls heard as the door shut. Kagome gave a small laugh and looked at her friend as she finally relaxed.

With a sigh Sango went and sat down on the couch. "I thought that it was just you and Inuyasha, I didn't know that Perv was here." she said as she played with the tie on her robe. "Well that's ok, at least Inuyasha got him out before he could jump you" Kagome said while laughing as she made her way to the kitchen. "Hey I'm hungry, you want something to ear?" Sango brightened and followed her friend to the kitchen. "That is a great idea Kagome" she said with a smile and they started to make dinner.

Meanwhile...

"You like her don't you Inu?" Miroku asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "Will you just leave me alone? I am dating Kikyo remember?" Inuyasha said as he clenched his fists. "Kagome is my dance partner and that's all" Miroku just smiled and remember the way the two of them looked when he walked threw the door looking for his friend. "Just a dance partner, whatever you say man" he said and quickly dodged the hand that was aimed for his head. "Let's just get the damn pizza and eat ok!" Inuyasha said trying to remain calm. They walked into the small pizza parlor and ordered before finding a booth. Miroku continued to talk about random things as Inuyasha's mind started to wander back to the girl with the mysterious grey eyes. Finally their supreme pizza arrived and they started to dig in. Before Inuyasha could take a bite out of his second piece he notice Miroku nodded his head to the entrance where a little bell went off. His silver ears swiveled and twitched as he turned and looked at the door.

When his eyes locked with hers he gave a small smile and stood up. "Inu" the girl said and wrapped her long arms around his neck. Inuyasha rested his hands on her hips giving a playful squeeze and looked into her dull brown eyes. "Kikyo" he said softly before she kissed him. He felt her hands move down his chest and slightly grab a hold of his shirt pulling him closer. Then he felt one hand sliding up and past his neck towards his right ear. But before she could lay her finger on it the ear twitched and moved away. With a pout Kikyo pulled back and looked at him. "Why don't you ever let me touch your ears Inu baby?" she said in a whiny voice. "I don't let anyone touch my ears Kikyo, you know that" he said his face twisting in a slight scowl. "Except..." Miroku started but stopped and turned back to his pizza. Kikyo noticed Miroku's pale face then looked at Inuyasha and saw the evil look casted in Miroku's direction. 'Something's going on here' she though to herself before putting on a fake smile. Inuyasha looked back at her and motioned for her to sit with him and Miroku. She shook and gestured to the door. "Sorry baby, but I'm meeting the girl at the club." She took a step closer to him and slightly grinded her pelvis against his. "Unless you want to do something more interesting" she said with a smirk. "Wish I could" he said with a sigh. "I have an early morning tomorrow, but maybe later you can give me a more intense work out?" he asked her as he ran he clawed hands up and down her bare arms. "You can count on it" Kikyo answered and straighten her short black spaghetti strapped dress. She rose up and nipped his bottom lip before turning and walking back to the door.

Miroku just stared at Inuyasha and shook his head as he made his way back to the booth. "What Pervert?" Inuyasha said as he sat down. "What do you see in her man? She's kind of creepy" Miroku said while grabbing another slice of pizza. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't hear you complain when you were going at it with her friend Yura" he said with a smug look on his face. "Yeah well things change" he answered back and stood up from the table. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" he said and reached for the slice of pizza on his plate without looking. Miroku placed a couple of bills on the table and pointed at the pan. "Dude, food gone so I am heading home." he said with a shrug of his shoulders and started to walk towards the entrance rather quickly. "What do you mean the food is gone?" Inuyasha asked watching his friend head for the door before looking at the now empty table. "Miroku you ass!" Inuyasha yelled and went after his friend. They bickered the entire way back to their apartment. When they finally made it inside they walked towards their bedrooms. Both mumbled under their breath as they made it to their doors. "Pig!" Inuyasha said to Miroku as he entered his room. "Puppy" Miroku quietly said hoping the half-demon didn't hear. He realized he was wrong as his roommate's door flew open.

Quickly Miroku slammed his door and locked it. "Miroku you open this damn door now!" Inuyasha yelled as he pounded on the door. Miroku glanced around his room trying to find a place to hide as sweat started dripping down his face. Just as he was about to hide in the closet his door slammed open with an angry hanyou standing on the other side. "Now Inuyasha lets be reasonable here" Miroku said and put his hands out hoping to calm his friend. Before he knew what happened Inuyasha was in front of him and he felt a pain shoot threw the top of his head then noticed Inuyasha clenched fist. "Don't call me puppy!" he said with a growl and stomped back to his room slamming his door once again. Miroku sighed and rubbed his hand against the newly formed bump on his head. "Guess I'll go take a shower" he said and made his way to the bathroom. 20 minutes later Miroku emerged from the bathroom with stream flowing out behind him were black plaid joe boxer shorts. His black hair was now free of the small ponytail and was resting on his shoulders where the water was dripping down his chest. Grabbing towel he started to dry his hair as he sat down on his deep purple comforter. His purple eyes took a glance at the mural across from his bed. It was of a small forest clearing with a small campfire burning. Around the campfire you could make out shadow forms of people sleeping. In the nearest tree was a form in red garbe with silver hair perched on a branch as if watching over them. 'This always gives me a sense of closeness' he thought to himself before letting out a big yawn. After dropping his towel to the floor Miroku climbed into bed and started to drift off to sleep but not before thinking of Sango and letting his imagination run wild on what she had on under that robe. So with a lecherous grin on his face Miroku slept of all the possibilities.

Across the hall Inuyasha sat in his desk chair in a pair of white boxers. His long damp silver hair draped over the back of the chair slightly dripping on to the gold colored rug below. His intense gold eyes study the mural on his wall for what seemed the hundredth time that day, just like every day. It's almost like he waited for it to spring to life and tell him its story. In his mural was the same forest depicted in Kagome's except instead of there just being a spot on the large tree there was a hanyou in red garb pinned to it with an arrow through his heart. Silver bangs covered his eyes as his head drooped forward. His right arm was slightly stretched to the side. On the side of the tree was a young girl with long black flowing hair wearing a red and white priestess garb. She was clinging desperately to the out stretched hand with a trail of silvery tears sliding down her face. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off the girl or the sadness that seem to come from her. With a sigh he finally looked away from the painting and looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Better get some sleep" he said to himself and got up from the comfortable chair. Walking over he threw back the red comforter and climbed in between the cream colored sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow Inuyasha was out.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up to the annoying beeping coming from her nightstand. With a sigh she sat up and got out of bed quickly making her way to her dresser for some work out clothes. She pulled on a black sports bra with a thin white tank top over it and black shorts that read dance across the butt in pink letters. After putting her hair in a loose braid and slipping on her shoes Kagome was out of her room and in the kitchen. She started to grab herself something to eat before she saw what time it was on the clock. "Shit!" she yell as it chimed signaling that it was 8 o'clock. She quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and her bag from the living room as she made her way to the front door. After making sure the door was lock Kagome walked quickly to the elevator and pushed the button. She fidgeted nervously at how mad her partner was going to be. "He's going to kill me" she said to herself just as the door opened. She hit the button for the 5th floor then continuously hit the 'close door' button. "Come on come on just close" she said as she punched the button. "Yes" she cried out as the doors finally closed and the elevator begun to move. As she reached the 5th floor Kagome could hear "Niki Fm" by Hawthorne Heights blaring from the gym room. 'How does he listen to it that loud with those sensitive ears?' she thought to herself as she made it to the doorway.

When she looked through the door her face became tinged with pink and she felt a heat spread through her body and pool in her abdomen. There in the room was a very shirtless, very sweaty Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't help but watch as he did pull-ups with ease. His muscles rippled every time he pulled up onto the silver bar. She watched a single drop of sweat travel down his chest, slowly over his abs and then disappearing in the fabric of his shorts. She felt her face become even more flushed and quickly stepped to the side of the door. Kagome leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "get a hold of yourself girl" she said to herself. After taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she walked back into the room. "Think you have the music loud enough dog boy?" she said as she dropped her bag on a bench. 'Just don't look at his body' she told herself over and over. When she looked up she saw him walking towards her. "I don't want to hear you complaining Wench, you're late!" he said with a slight growl as he stood in front of her. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." She said and walked away from him to go warm up. His image was burned into her memory and she fought the blush that was threatening to burn her face. "Oh God help me" she whispered to herself and started to stretch. As she stretched "Bring me to life" by Evanescence started to play. She smiled and let the music take over her body as she warmed up her muscles.

Inuyasha watched her from the minute she walked away. He felt his demon side rumble when he took in her body now that it wasn't fully covered. He watched as she bent over to stretch his legs and felt his body jump to life. 'What is this girl doing to me?" he asked himself as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to keep from going over to her. With a shake of his head Inuyasha walked over to his bag and took a drink from the water bottle that was inside. As he placed the bottle back he felt like someone was watching him, his ear flicked and twitched to the noise from the side of him. When he turned around he saw Kagome standing there with her arms loosely at her sides with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 'She looks like she wants something' he thought to himself before raising an eyebrow. "What do you want Wench?" he said trying to ignore what she was doing to herself. "Can you spot me?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he walked over to her. "Do you need help up on the bar?" he asked looking down on her. Kagome just stared at him and gave a little nod. "Put your arms up and get ready to grab the bar." He said as he placed his hands gently on her waist. When she raised her arms his fingers came into contact with her skin. Immediately their eyes locked and Kagome blushed. She watched as he started to leaned down towards her, her heart started racing as she continued to look into his golden eyes. The next thing she knew she was gripping the bar and Inuyasha was taking a step away from her. 'Stupid' she thought to herself and proceeded to do pull-ups.

After an hour had past the two dancers decided that after this last bit it was time to call it a day. Kagome was running on a treadmill while Inuyasha was on the other side of the room doing push ups. He concentrated on the beat of the music as he worked out. He never noticed the pair of feet in front of him until he felt a small nudge on his shoulder. In-between push ups he looked up and saw a barely clothed Kikyo in a bright red tube top and a grey leotard bottom with suspenders holding them up. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked her body over. He quickly pushed the fact that his body didn't react the same way as when he looks at Kagome into the back of his mind. Standing up Kikyo quickly stepped up to him and kissed him. "So Inu baby are you ready for a real work out?" Kikyo asked and ran her index finger down his chest. Inuyasha shivered but didn't know why; his mind just wasn't in the moment. "I can't right now Kikyo; I um told my brother I'd help him out with some things today." He lied. Kikyo pouted and looked over Inuyasha shoulder. Her eyes narrowed until she saw someone making their way to her. With a small smile Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha hand and started to pull him towards the door. "Can we just go in the break room and talk for a minute, I really need to tell you something." She said making it sound important. Inuyasha just nodded and followed her out.

Kagome continued to run until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Her mind immediately told her it wasn't Inuyasha. With a deep breath she quickly turned around and came face to face with Naraku. "Hello beautiful" he said with a sadistic smile on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to push him away. "What do you want Naraku?" she said as she continued to push on his chest. Her eyes widened as he leaned forward putting his lips close to hers. "You Kagome, just you" he said and forced his lips on hers. Kagome tried to scream but it was swallowed up by Naraku and he took that opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. All of a sudden Naraku felt a pain in his groin. Kagome smiled and pushed him down after kneeing him. "Don't come near me, got that?" she said and walked over to grab her bag. "Oh this isn't over Kagome, this is far from over" he said quietly and gave a little laugh with holding his crotch. When he walked to the door he saw Kagome getting on the elevator and Inuyasha making his way to the gym. "Shit" he said to himself as the half demon eyed him. "What the hell are you doing here Naraku!" Inuyasha asked. That's when the scent hit his nose, the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, with the scent of fear and arousal. "What the hell did you do you bastard?" Inuyasha said while grabbing a hold of Naraku's black shirt. Naraku just smile. "Me and Kagome were just having a little fun" he said and gave a little laugh. "Then why the hell am I smelling her fear?" he asked slightly shaking him. "Things went farther then she was ready for that's all" Naraku said and pushed Inuyasha hand away. "You and Kagome are a couple?" Inuyasha asked with confusion in his voice. "Why yes we are. She didn't tell you?" Naraku answered and started to walk towards the break room. "Boy does she have a fiery temper" said quietly knowing that Inuyasha would hear him. "That bitch!" Inuyasha said and made his way to elevator after grabbing his things. 'How could she act that way with me when she is with him?' he asked himself as he made his wait to his apartment.

After sitting on the couch for a couple of hours Kagome heard the front door open and a pissed off Sango came stomping into the living room. "Hey Sango how was your work out?" Kagome asked as she hugged her knees to her body while watching her friend. "Oh it was just a blast" Sango said her voice dripping with sarcasm "What happened?" Kagome asked afraid she already knew. "Well let's see, I just spent an hour and half working out slapping the stupid Miroku because he wouldn't stop groping my ass!" Sango yelled then sat down on the couch with a huff. "So how was your work out?" She said putting a bright smile. "Oh my day was going good until the end of it. Inuyasha disappeared some where and then out of no where Naraku shows up and kisses me." She said while making a face. "He did what!" Sango asked not believing what she heard. "Yup he did and I don't think his balls like my knee very much either." Kagome said and then started laughing. Sango soon joined in picturing Naraku's face as he fell over in pain. "I wish I would have been there." Sango said while wiping a tear from her cheek. "So how did the rest of the time go with Inuyasha?" Sango asked a excited sparkle in her eye. She watched Kagome smile and then sigh. "I wish you would have been there…" and Kagome continued to fill her in on what happened when she arrived late and how they ended up touching each other in little ways as they worked out. She even went as far and told what his touch did to her body. "Can't wait til next time" Kagome said with a smile. Sango just smiled and gave a little nod. 'This is going to be an interesting year, I can feel it' she thought to herself. Meanwhile back in the boys apartment, one half demon and one perverted guy sat on the couch in utter silence both thinking the same thing. 'What a day!".

Sorry it took so long every body, I was really sick and couldn't write, and then it was like all of my plans for this chapter kept changing. I would really like it if you could review and if you have any ideas or suggestions I am willing to listen, remember I am here to please you. Lol now that I sound like a politician I will let you on your way. I hoped you liked the chapter and stay tuned for next time.

InuyashaJunkie


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and that I know I made some of you mad with the whole Naraku bit but it's just a part of the story things will unfold. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Jealousy

The next morning Kagome woke up before her alarm clock. With a sigh she grudgingly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After she was done getting ready for class she went to Sango's door and knocked gently. She couldn't help but laugh at the grumble that came from the other side of the door. "What do you want? Go away!" Sango yelled and proceeded to cover her head with the pillow. Kagome just rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Get your butt out of bed girl" Kagome said as she tugged on the pillow. "I don't wanna" Sango whined. Kagome finally got the pillow free then hit Sango on the head with it. "Come on, I kind of want to get to class early today." Sango just sat up and looked at her friend. "Why?" was all she could ask still confused as to why she was up before her alarm? "Because today Rin and Sesshomaru are going to be doing joint classes remember?" Kagome just stared at Sango waiting for the information to click in her head. "Oh crap! That's today?" Sango slightly yelled and jumped out of bed rushing to the bathroom. "I'll go make some breakfast" Kagome muttered and then left the room while still hearing Sango uttering curses from the bathroom. Sango showered and quickly got ready. When she entered the kitchen she was just in time to see Kagome set two plates of scrambled eggs and toast on the table with two glasses of orange juice. "Oh thank you, you read my mind" Sango said and sat down. "Well I figured that class will probably run longer then normal so we better eat well incase we skip lunch." Kagome said and watch as her friend devoured the food. After the girls finished eating they put their dishes in the sink and head off to class.

As they approached their class room, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing in the hall way. He was leaning towards a very flirty Kikyo, their heads drawn close together. She saw Inuyasha look at her from the corner of his eye then watched as he kissed Kikyo on the neck. She quickly averted her eyes and tried to ignore the giggle that Kikyo let out. She almost made it to the class room when someone stood in her way. When she looked up she saw the guy she danced with in their modern dance class. "Hello Kagome" said the man as he grabbed her hands gently. "Um hello…" she started but wasn't able to remember his name. "Koga, Koga Hamilton." He said with a small smile, part of his fang peeked out from behind his lip. "Well hello to you Koga." Kagome said and smiled at him. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight Kagome?" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes. Kagome took a quick glance over her shoulder and noticed a pouting Kikyo trying to get Inuyasha attention which was currently on her and Koga. She turned back to Koga with a big smile on her face. "No, I don't have any plans Koga." She said in a sweet voice. His piercing blue eyes sparkled as he looked down on her, his long pony tail falling over his shoulder as he leaned towards her. "Well then would you like to go to the club with me tonight?" he said sounding hopeful. All Kagome could do was smile and give a nod. "I'd love to." She watched as Koga stood up straight and slightly puffed his chest out with pride. "Then I will be by to pick you up at 8:30 then." Once again Kagome nodded then turned to find Sango but realized she didn't have to look very far. She stood a little ways from her and was staring at her with a confused look on her face. Kagome just grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the class room. "What just happened there?" Sango finally asked as they set their bags down on a bench. "What do you mean 'what just happened there?'?" Kagome asked as she started to stretch. "I thought you had a thing for Inuyasha?" Sango whispered in her ear knowing that some certain people have _very_ good hearing.

With a sigh Kagome glanced back towards the door and shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I do or not he's with Kikyo if you haven't noticed." She said and looked back to her friend. "I'm sorry Kagome, Koga seems like he's a nice guy." Sango said with a smile on her face tying to give Kagome hope. "You're right Sango and I am going to make sure I don't let dog boy get me down." Kagome said with a little laugh. Just then Inuyasha came walking in with his arm around Kikyo's shoulders. He watched at Kagome stretched until she turned and looked at him. The minute gold met grey he looked to Kikyo before walking her over to the opposite side of the room. Kagome gave a grunt. "I don't get that guy, yesterday he was fine with me and today he is ignoring me." Kagome said and sat down on the bench. "I don't know Kagome, but maybe it'll be better once class starts." Sango patted her friend on the shoulder and looked across the room where Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing. 'Too weird' she thought to herself right before her view of them was blocked. "Hello my lovely Sango" came a smooth voice. Sango just rolled her eyes and looked up at Miroku. "Hello Pervert" was all she said. Miroku just smiled and stood next to Sango, his eyes wandering to her rear. "Don't even think it Lecher!" Sango growled out and sat next to Kagome. With a pout Miroku left and went to join Inuyasha on the other side of the room.

Just as the noise started to rise in the room, Sesshomaru and Rin entered. Sesshomaru still held an emotionless face where as Rin was still smiling. She gave a little wave to Kagome and Sango when she saw them. They couldn't help but be drawn to their teacher. "I want you all to get with your partners and stand in the center of the room, those of you that aren't apart of my project will partner up with the remaining students." Came Sesshomaru's mono tone voice. "I hope you have all become good friends with your partners since you will be with them for the whole year unless said otherwise." Rin said in a cherry tone. They watched in amusement as Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made their way towards one another and how Sango kept her eyes on Miroku's hands as he approached. 'Very interesting' Sesshomaru thought and almost smiled. Rin couldn't help but feel giddy as she saw Kagome and Inuyasha together. 'They make a cute couple' she thought to herself and gave a little giggle. A plan started to form in her mind as the rest of the class paired up. "Alright now that everyone is as they should be I want to explain what we are going to be doing today." Sesshomaru stated and eyed everyone making sure they were paying attention. "Today I want to see how well you and your partner can communicate with each other body wise."

He watched as some of the students made faces and begun to whisper. "What he means is, we are going to choose music at random and we want to see how well you can dance as a _couple_. In a dance project like this your minds must be one." Rin said her voice still pleasant but held a serious tone. "In a project like this the dancers must move as one, you must obtain the ability to knows your partners next move because not all dances will be perfectly choreographed and also accidents happen and I want you _ALL_ to be prepared." Sesshomaru said as Rin placed a cd into the stereo. "Now if you would split the room in half but remain with your partner. We will do about three couples at a time and as a warning the music is set on random so not even Sesshomaru or I know who will be dancing what." Rin couldn't help but smile at the nervous and anxious faces in her dance room. "Now let's Begin." Sesshomaru almost yelled and then started pointing to couples with a notebook in hand.

The first couples were Sango and Miroku, and Yura and Hiten. When they stepped into the middle of the room Rin pressed play and smiled as a ballroom melody came from the speakers. Instantly Sango went to the tips of her toes placing one hand on Miroku's shoulder and the other in his waiting one. They started moving gracefully across the room letting the music be their guide. Brown eyes stayed locked on purple as they seemed to float. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how those two had managed to become so connected considering her partners lecherous ways. Yura and Hiten on the other hand seem to change the art of ballroom dancing into a type of lap dance. Hiten had one hand glued to Yura's rear end while the other held hers. Yura on the other hand was to busy glaring towards Miroku and Sango to truly know what moves they were making. Sesshomaru just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'It's amazing a girl like that can have so much talent for dancing' he thought to himself before turning and nodding at Rin to hit the next song. "Alright now I want you two to switch, I want Sango with Hiten and Yura with Miroku. Just know that this is not a change, I just want to see how well you can improvise dancing with someone new. Now begin."

Rin once again hit the play button and a Tango type beat blared out of the speakers. Sango felt her body get pulled tight against Hiten's and they started moving to the music, or at least tried if it weren't for Hiten stepping on Sango's foot and falling down. Sango just sighed and looked over to see how Miroku was faring. What she saw made her jaw drop and a blush stain her cheeks. There stood Miroku with Yura's back pressed against his front. Her hips were grinding slowly to the beat of the music trying to get a reaction out of his lower body. 'I'll show that girl that Miroku needs a _real_ partner' Yura thought to herself and smiled wickedly. No one seemed to notice the tightening of Miroku's jaw and the glare he was giving the girl in front of him. No that is except for Sesshomaru who also glared at his student. Instantly the music stopped and Yura looked around in shock. "You may go back to your places." Sesshomaru said in a tight voice. Miroku and Sango walked back to their side of the room next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Once there Sango crossed her arms and paid close attention to their teachers. Miroku stared at Sango with a confused look on his face. "My dear Sango is there something wrong?" he asked as his hand inched towards her rear. With a deadly glare from his partner, Miroku froze in place and stepped closer to Inuyasha. 'I can't believe that pervert!' Sango fumed and wished that class was over.

The next few couples had difficulty adjusting to the music which resulted in a lot of them falling down or tripping over their partners' feet. Soon after that there were only three couples left. Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked out to the middle of the room followed by Koga and Ayame, and Kikyo and Naraku. The three couples stood there waiting for Sesshomaru and Rin to begin. As Rin pushed play, Sesshomaru kept a close eye on Inuyasha and Kagome. The salsa beat started and the couple started to move. Kikyo and Naraku started to do a sort of cha-cha with Kikyo wildly shaking her hips. Koga and Ayame held each other close and moved to the beat, every now and then Koga would glance at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome slowly started to roll her hips to the music with Inuyasha following. Their hands were loosely clasped together as they pushed away from each other and Inuyasha pulled Kagome back to him. Their bodies felt the beat of the music rushing through their veins. Everyone watched as Inuyasha smoothly got on one knee as he moved Kagome to the side of him with his right hand and lifted her onto his shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but let a giggle out as the sudden move. Kikyo glared at the couple and tried to get Naraku to follow her moves but he was too focused on Kagome. After letting her slide down his body and dipping her low to the ground, Inuyasha held back the growl that wanted to erupt from his chest when he realized the song was over.

The three couples straightened themselves out and wait to hear what Sesshomaru wanted them to do next. They all had a feeling it was going to be the same thing that happened to the other couples during today's class. They were going to have to separate. Sesshomaru watched them closely before pointing. "I want Ayame with Naraku, Kikyo with Inuyasha, and Kagome with Koga." He said noticing the glare Inuyasha sent towards Koga. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. Rin looked at in slight shock. 'Sesshy's smirking, he must be up to something' she thought to herself before turning back to the music. Inuyasha's mood didn't improve when it seemed the music was going to be a slow song with a slight seductive beat to it. Koga couldn't help but grin as he pulled Kagome close to his body. He took a deep breath and memorized her smell of cherry blossoms but frowned when he smelled the hanyou's scent from their dancing. Kikyo grinded her body against Inuyasha's as they moved across the floor. She dugs her nails into his shoulder when she realized he wasn't paying attention to her. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha said in a tight voice with a slight growl behind it. "You weren't paying attention to me Yashy baby" Kikyo said with a pout. "Well you didn't have to do stupid shit like that." He answered back clearly pissed. Meanwhile Naraku and Ayame barely moved because they were so engrossed watching Kagome and Koga dance. Jealousy was evident on both their faces. As the music progressed Koga grabbed Kagome's leg and pulled it up resting it on his hip. Kagome blushed but still followed his lead. 'Get a grip Kagome; you're going out with him tonight to a club for heaven's sakes' she thought to herself. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes locked with Inuyasha's, she could see he was angry but didn't know why.

Soon the music came to an end, everyone noticed how Kagome and Koga were the only ones that were really dancing since the other two couples were either fighting quietly(Inuyasha and Kikyo) or staring intently at the active couple(Ayame and Naraku). "Alright class, well it seems that some people would not make a good replacement if something should happen to ones partner." Sesshomaru said and wrote something down in his notebook. "I believe that is all for today, is it not Rin?" he said and turned to the petite brunette. "I have nothing I need to add, except you all danced beautifully" she said with a smile on her face then added under her breath "those who _actually_ danced". Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard her comment and couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I hope you have a good rest of the day, and there will be no class tomorrow but I do expect you to have some fun and please get to know your partner some more, I don't want anymore problems in my class." Sesshomaru said before walking out of the classroom with Rin. "Well I will see you tonight Kagome" Inuyasha heard Koga say and watched as he walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face. Inuyasha anger from earlier returned and he glared at Kagome as she walked passed him. Kagome saw the look on Inuyasha's face and decided to ignore him, plus she noticed a very pissed off Kikyo off to the side of him and didn't want to get into a fight at the moment. "See you later Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly and quickly left the room with Sango.

Miroku noticed Kikyo also and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder giving a little nod in her direction before walking off. Inuyasha turned and saw the fuming Kikyo. 'Bloody hell' he thought to himself as he watched her step closer. "How dare you treat me like that Inuyasha Andersen. You had no right to ignore me when I am your partner." Kikyo practically yelled into his sensitive ears. Inuyasha clenched his fist and glared at her. "First off, it was a temporary partnership and second I wanted to make sure that wimp wolf wasn't going to end up hurting my real partner before this stupid project is through!" he yelled at her then turned at walked out of the dance studio, gabbing his bag on the way. "I am going to get you Kagome, just you wait. Then Inuyasha will be mine again like he was before you came." Kikyo growled out with her arms folded across her chest. "Don't worry dear Kikyo, you'll get you hanyou and I'll get my girl. He already doesn't trust her as he did before and her date with Koga tonight will surely push him closer to your arms." Naraku said from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I hope you are right Naraku, I really hope you are right." She said with a sigh and walked out of the room followed closely by Naraku.

Kagome and Sango walked into their apartment still a little stunned about what happened in the studio. "What the hell was that all about, weren't they just necking in the hallway?" Sango said with an air of disbelief and walked into the kitchen to grabbing two sodas. "I don't know Sango, but Kikyo sure didn't look happy now did she?" Kagome said as Sango handed her a soda. "Tell me about it, for a minute there I almost felt sorry for Inuyasha… almost." Sango opened her soda and took a drink. Kagome almost choked on her soda when she looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit it's already 6:00, I didn't realize class ran that late today." Kagome said and placed the can on the table. Sango couldn't help but smile. "That's right, you have a date here in about two hours now don't you?" she said in a teasing manner and watched as a blush spread across her friends cheeks. "What am I going to wear?" Kagome almost shrieked and shot off the couch. Sango chuckled and followed her friend to her room at a more leisurely pace. "Don't worry girl, I'm sure you've got something in that closet of yours." She said and sat on Kagome's bed while she was digging in her closet. After about a half hour Kagome finally emerged from her closet with an agreeable outfit. "I think that will do quiet nicely" Sango said from the bed as Kagome grinned and ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

When Kagome stepped out of the bathroom it was 8:25 and Koga would be their in 5 minutes. Sango couldn't believe how nice her friend looked. Her grey eyes were smoked with a silver black eye liner and her lips were a glossy pink. She wore a teal colored satin halter top that tied at the neck and had beautiful bead and sequins the followed the v-neck line of the shirt the hemline coming to a slight point in the front, the dark blue hip hugging jeans showed how petite her hips were and her black heals gave her an extra inch to her small 5'4. Her long hair was up in a high pony tail with the ends curled, her bangs falling slightly in her eyes. "So what do you think?" she asked her roommate and did a little turn. "Koga's not going to know what hit him" Sango said and noticed the girl look herself over in the mirror to make sure. "Kagome you look great, besides it's a little late to be changing because I think I just heard a knock on the door." Sango said with a smile and went to sit on the couch and watch the scene unfold with her roommate. Kagome nervously grabbed her black leather jacket from her closet and set it by her purse as she made her way to the door. With a deep breath she opened the door with a smile and saw…"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked looking at her dance partner standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. "I wanted to see if you wanted to work out tonight?" he said lamely knowing she was going out with Koga tonight. "Um…well I can't tonight I have plans tonight if you can't tell" she said and gestured to her clothes. He took a deep breath and smelt the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms that he knew was Kagome and looked her over. 'She looks beautiful' he thought to himself and felt a growl start to build in his chest when he remembered she wasn't dressed like that for him. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" he said and looked away. Just then Koga stepped off the elevator and made his way towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "great" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and Kagome looked at him strangely. "Hey what are you doing her mutt face?" Koga asked and stepped up next to Kagome. Inuyasha just glared at him until Kagome answered his question. "Oh Inuyasha was just reminding me of the practice we agreed to for tomorrow." Kagome said with a bright smile and went to grab her things. Koga just nodded and looked back at Inuyasha. "Well that's tomorrow, she's with me tonight so we'll see you around mutt." Koga said while Kagome was walking out the door. He started walking her towards the elevator. "Good night Inuyasha" Kagome said looking over her shoulder with a small smile as the stepped inside and the doors closed. "Damn!" Inuyasha growled out and took the stairs up to the 4th floor where his apartment was.

Club Fate

Kagome and Koga sat down at one of the second tier booths and watched the many couples dancing to the music. "What would you like to drink" Koga asked slightly yelling over the music. "Oh I shouldn't" Kagome said but noticed the look on his face that said 'you're getting something'. With a sigh she ordered a Washington Apple and waited for Koga to return with their drinks.

"You are looking lovely tonight Kagome" a man said behind Kagome and instantly dreaded to turn around. "Why thank you Naraku, now if you could please leave." She said as Naraku eyed her. "But my dear Kagome, I want to dance with you" He said and leaned toward her. Kagome's heart started racing as thoughts from their last encounter entered her mind. "I would like it to be an apology" he started once he saw the look in her grey eyes, inside he was smiling to himself. "I don't think so, besides I see my date now." And with that said she stood and took her drink from Koga. Naraku half expected to see Inuyasha standing there glaring at him but realized it was the wolf and not the dog. 'Good, very good' Naraku thought to himself and gave a little nod goodbye before walking off. "I really don't like that guy" Kagome mumbled and took a big gulp of her drink. She never noticed the pair of gold eyes watching her from the third tier or the way they flashed red when he smelt her fear of Naraku. 'I should of known that bastard lied to me' he growled to himself "I'm so stupid" he said to himself out loud. "I wouldn't talk to yourself baby; I wouldn't want them to take you away from me." Kikyo said as sat down in his lap. Inuyasha couldn't help but bury his face in her hair. He took a deep breath hoping to smell cherry blossoms but instead was met with the scent of a strong perfume. "You want a drink Inu-baby?" Kikyo asked in an overly sweet voice and stood up to fix her red mini skirt. "Yeah, make it strong." He said and watched walk away. 'That's a good little dog' Kikyo thought to herself and smirk as she made her way to the bar.

Kagome finished off her second drink and looked at Koga with a smile on his face and then the dance. "Would you like to dance my dear" he asked with a toothy grin, his fang peeking over his bottom lip. "I'd love to!" she said and stood up taking his hand. Inuyasha watched them walk to the dance floor and felt the growl start to well up in his chest again. 'Why am I feeling this way, she's just my partner. I have Kikyo for heaven's sakes.' He yelled at himself but still couldn't take his eyes of the ebony hair girl in his eyesight. Kagome was just starting to have fun when the song changed. All of the sudden her eyes lit up and she smiled. "I love this song!" she yelled as "Get Busy" by Sean Paul started to blare. Kagome started to roll her hips in a way that seemed to get a lot of guys' attention. Her arms were raised above her head and she continued to dance.

_Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana_

_Shake that thing Miss Annabella_

_Shake that thing yan Donna Donna_

_Jodi and Rebecca_

_Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop_

_When the beat drops_

_Just keep swinging it_

_Get jiggy_

_Get crunked up_

_Percolate anything you want to call it_

_Oscillate you hip and don't take pity_

_Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride_

_And me lyrics a provide electricity_

_Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'_

_Can you done know your destiny_

Koga couldn't help but stare at Kagome; he could feel his body becoming aroused. "I have to have her" he whispered to himself and walked up pressing her body to his. She giggled as his breath tickled the side of her neck and continued to dance. Koga groaned every time her rear would slightly rub against his arousal. He could tell Kagome had no idea what she was doing but he didn't care, all he knew was that Kagome was going to be his woman.

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us_

_In a the car with us_

_Them nah war with us_

_In a the club them want flex with us_

_To get next to us_

_Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame_

_Its all good girl turn me on_

_'Til a early morn'_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on 'til a early morning_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on_

_Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just gwaan rotate_

_Can anything you want you know you must get it_

_From you name a mentuin_

_Don't ease the tension just run the program gals wan pet it_

_Just have a good time_

_Gal free up unu mind caw nobody can dis you man won't let it can_

_You a the number one gal_

_Wave you hand_

_Make them see you wedding band_

Kagome was having so much fun, she knew she was buzzing and she swore she saw Inuyasha sitting at a booth watching her but when she looked back he wasn't there. 'I need to stop thinking about him' she thought to herself and tried to concentrate on her date with Koga. Her pony tail swung around her shoulders as she continued to dance.

Neither Kagome nor Koga noticed the hanyou standing just a few feet away watching them, his eyes flashing between red and gold.

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us_

_In a the car with us_

_Them nah war with us_

_In a the club them want flex with us_

_To get next to us_

_Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame_

_Its all good girl turn me on_

_'Til a early morn'_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on 'til a early morning_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on_

_Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop_

_When the beat drops_

_Just keep swinging it_

_Get jiggy_

_Get crunked up_

_Percolate anything you want to call it_

_Oscillate you hip and don't take pity_

_Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride_

_And me lyrics a provide electricity_

_Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'_

_Can you done know your destiny_

Koga let out a soft growl as Kagome once again rubbed up against him making him become harder. 'I didn't think that was possible.' He thought to himself and rested his hands on her hips. He knew the song was coming to an end and planned on getting her out of here to help him relieve his _problem_.

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us_

_In a the car with us_

_Them nah war with us_

_In a the club them want flex with us_

_To get next to us_

_Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on_

_'til a early morn'_

_let's get it on_

_let's get it on 'til a early morning_

Inuyasha couldn't stand the smell of the wolf's arousal and let out a growl but it was lost to the music. He couldn't believe how beautiful Kagome looked with the thin sheen of sweat the coated her chest and arms. He knew why the wolf was so aroused but didn't like the fact that he was pressed up against _his_ Kagome. 'Wait she isn't mine, she probably wouldn't even like a half-breed like me' he thought to himself which pissed him off even more. He smiled to himself though when he heard Kagome ask for something to drink and watched Koga walk off the dance floor. Kagome stood and started to fan herself when she felt a pair of hands on her waist, familiar hands. She looked over who shoulder to see if it really was him. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly. He just smiled, gold eyes locked with sparkling grey. "Dance with me?" he said with a smirk just as the song "Baby Boy" by Beyonce Knowles started. Then he did something that shocked her. He gently put his hand up to her ponytail and pulled it out letting her hair cascade around her shoulders and down her back. She just stared at him until he started to move to the music.

Their hips moved as one from side to side.

_certified quality_

_a dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology_

_buck dem da right way - dat my policy_

_sean paul alongside - now hear what da man say - beyonce_

_dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya_

_beyonce sing it now ya_

_baby boy you stay on my mind_

_fulfill my fantasies_

_i think about you all the time_

_i see you in my dreams_

_baby boy not a day goes by_

_without my fantasies_

_i think about you all the time_

_i see you in my dreams_

Kagome arched her back slightly and rolled her hips back as Inuyasha ran his hands up her from her waist to take her hands. Her turned her around and pulled her close to his body. Kagome could barely breath her heart was pounding so hard.

_aah oh my baby's fly baby oh_

_yes no hurt me so good baby oh_

_i'm so wrapped up in your love let me go_

_let me breathe stay out my fantasies_

_ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live_

_and tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize_

_i know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride_

_follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied_

_come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified_

_me have da ting to run da ship cause i'm go slip and i'm go slide_

_and in the words of love i got ta get it certified_

_but i give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl_

His hands once again went to her waist and held her as she bent back slowly. It took all of his control not to bend down and kiss where the top of her shirt rested. But he did tempt himself and ran a hand up through the valley of her breast and placed the hand on her shoulder pulling her back up to him. They continued to move as one, their bodies rocking together.

_baby boy you stay on my mind_

_fulfill my fantasies_

_i think about you all the time_

_i see you in my dreams_

_baby boy not a day goes by_

_without my fantasies_

_i think about you all the time_

_i see you in my dreams_

Kikyo stood on the third tier with Naraku by her side. Both were about ready to blow but they knew they could not make a scene. That would come soon enough when Koga returns to see Kagome dancing _very_ close to his rival. But boy did Kikyo want to go down there and pull Kagome away by her hair and beat her to a pulp. "That slut!" Kikyo hissed out. Naraku just glared at the hanyou. 'You'll get yours Inuyasha!' he thought before spotting Koga walking towards the dance floor.

_picture us dancin real close_

_in a dark dark corner of a basement party_

_every time i close my eyes _

_it's like everyone left but you and me_

_in our own little world _

_the music is the sun_

_the dance floor becomes the sea_

_feels like true paradise to me_

_baby boy you stay on my mind_

_fulfill my fantasies_

_i think about you all the time_

_i see you in my dreams_

Kagome ran her hands down his chest and could feel the muscles that hid underneath. She looked up into his intense gold eyes and bit her lip as she felt a tingle sensation start in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha could smell her arousal and gave a slight growl. The smell spiked and he had to groan as his pants grew tight. He couldn't believe this was happening, it's not what he had planned. 'Idiot you were just suppose to tell her you thought she had to much to drink and that you thought she should go home, not ravish her on the dance floor.' He thought to himself and down at the girl in his arms. "Kagome…"

_baby boy not a day goes by_

_without my fantasies_

_i think about you all the time_

_i see you in my dreams_

_baby boy you stay on my mind_

_baby boy you are so damn fine_

_baby boy won't you be mine_

Inuyasha didn't get to finish before he felt Koga's return. "What are you doing here mutt face!" he growled out and roughly pulled Kagome from Inuyasha's arms. "I was just dancing with my partner, you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha said and noticed a look of sadness dim the sparkle in Kagome's eyes. "That's all it better be." Koga said with a glare. Before Inuyasha could stop himself he answered back with a sneer. "I have Kikyo why would I want someone who's lacking in experience." 'Idiot!' his mind screamed at him.

_top top - girl_

_me and you together is a wrap - dat girl_

_driving around da town in your drop top - girl_

_you no stop shock - girl_

_little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world_

The song ended and Kagome eyes became like ice as she stared at Inuyasha. Before he could say anything, Kagome turned to Koga and pulled him in a very passionate kiss. Inuyasha started to growl as the two didn't stop. Finally Kagome pulled away breathing heavy. Koga just looked at Inuyasha with a lopsided grin. "I think her "lack" of experience as you say is the best I've ever had." Inuyasha started to see red. "Koga can we get out of here please" Kagome said gently tugging on his blue shirt. Koga just nodded not taking his eyes off of the hanyou in front of him. Inuyasha quickly looked at Kagome as she said this. He could see her eyes shinning brightly like she wanted to cry. "I don't think I'll be able to make it tomorrow Inuyasha, I think I'll just want to sleep in after tonight." She said and turned walking away from both of them. "That and she might be a little sore" Koga said with a smirk and walked after her. Inuyasha could do nothing but clench his fists until a small trail of blood could be seen dripping from his hands. "Kagome…" was all he could say to himself as he saw them walk out the front door, her head rest against Koga's chest as his arm went around her shoulders. 'Damnit!' he yelled to himself and quickly left through the back door.

As he exited into the alley Inuyasha glared at the brick wall across from him and went into a rage and started to beat the shit out of the wall. His knuckles were bloody but he didn't feel the pain of his broken knuckles. "How could I be so stupid!" he yelled out loud as he leaned against the wall. "I don't know little brother, I'm not sure the wall deserved the beating you gave it." Sesshomaru said and stepped out of the shadows. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked, his anger returning quickly. "I saw and heard what happened on the dance floor, and I am surprised at you little brother." He answered his emotionless gold eyes narrowing as he looked at Inuyasha. "You tore your partner apart tonight because you didn't want to admit that you want her for yourself and practically handed her on a silver platter to that wolf." Sesshomaru said coldly and started to walk away. "I suppose it will make class more interesting for the project that we are working on, now shouldn't it." He said disappearing back into the club. "Shit!" was all Inuyasha could say before he made his way back home.

Kagome stood outside her apartment door with Koga softly kissing her neck. She couldn't help but think about what happened at the club. 'How could he say that about me?' she thought to herself. Her eyes started to burn and she knew she had to get inside before she broke down. "Koga I'm sorry but I am really tired all of a sudden. I think those drinks are wearing off." She said with a soft smile when Koga looked at her face. "I understand Kagome, can we go out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked with a hopefully look in his blue eyes. "We'll see how I feel after I wake up tomorrow." She said with a little laugh and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I had a fun time tonight, well until the last bit at the club." Koga cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let that dog shit hurt you." And with that he kissed her one last time before walking to the elevator. Kagome sighed and walked into the apartment. When the doors opened Koga saw Inuyasha and the two growled at each other until they made it to their apartment. "Stay out of my way you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his bedroom door. "I'll make sure to take Kagome somewhere else when we make love so we don't keep you up at night." Koga yelled with a smirk on his face and walked into his dark room.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as they heard Koga's words. His claws dug into the wood of his desk before he took a deep breath and went to take a shower. Meanwhile Kagome was in her room with a box a tissues sitting beside her as she told Sango everything that happened that night. 'I knew I should've gone to keep an eye on her' Sango thought to herself and watched as her friend started to drift off to sleep. After gently getting off bed, Sango covered Kagome up with a blanket and left her room closing the door behind her. "Grrr I would have been there if it wouldn't of been for Miroku trying to talk me into letting him into the apartment for a half an hour." She groaned and sat down on the couch. "I hope Inuyasha comes to realize he needs to choose, Kikyo or Kagome. Even if they remain dance partners this is going to be a hard semester." Sango said to herself before starting to doze off on the couch.

Inuyasha laid in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes her could see the hurt expression in Kagome's eyes and the way she threw herself into the passionate kiss with Koga. But what made it worse was the knot that formed in his stomach when he smelt her arousal spike again, not at it did when they were dancing but it was there. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he didn't like it. "From now on we will only see each other when we absolutely have to." He said to himself out loud before turning on his side to fall into a restless sleep.

Well that's it for now, sorry it took so long and thank you sooo much for the reviews that I got. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I know there are a lot of lyrics and what not but I had to put something to help you get the feel of the song and the way they were dancing. I wasn't to detailed about it but that kind of dancing it a little hard to put into words and not have ppl thinking you are talking about something else. Anyways I will be starting on the next chapter real soon, first I have to try and visualize lol. Well thank you again.

Bye for now.

InuyashaJunkie


	8. Passions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but oh how I wish I did.

**Warning: Some lemony in parts of this chapter.**

I want to thank everyone that reviewed on the last chapter. I just happy to know that some ppl actually like this story. Well enough of my babbling and on to the next chapter.

Passions

The next week flew by for Kagome. They had classes every other day, which was the only time Inuyasha would have anything to do with her. She couldn't take the way he was acting so she threw herself into her ballet and her relationship with Koga. She knew she had a fondness for the wolf demon but for some reason he just didn't spark the excitement like Inuyasha did and she hated herself for that. But for now Kagome was just happy to be in a peaceful sleep that is until the shrill ringing of her cell phone went off. "Ugh…go away" she said sleepily to the object. When the ringing wouldn't stop Kagome sat up with a growl that would make Inuyasha proud. "Hello" she said as she tried to keep back the yawn. "Hey babe, it's Koga." His deep voice flowed from the tiny phone. Kagome leaned against the headboard of her bed fighting to stay awake. "Hi Koga, why are you calling so early for?" she asked as she noticed it was only 7:30 in the morning. "Well beautiful, I was wondering if you would have breakfast with me?" he asked, hope filling his voice. Kagome just sighed and threw her blankets off. "Sure Koga, why not since I'm up." She swore she could hear Koga's excitement radiating through the phone. "Great, why don't you get ready and come on up to my apartment and then we can leave from here." He said as he started the shower. "Alright, I'll be there in about 10 minutes and Koga, is that the shower?" she asked as she pulled clothes from her dresser. "Why yes it is, would you like to run up here and join me?" he said in a husky voice. "Sorry not this time." Kagome said with a little laugh and hung up the phone.

Kagome pulled on a pale blue tank top that hugged her curves and a pair of denim shorts. She quickly pulled on her shoes and pulled her hair back into a loose braid. She made her way quietly to the living room knowing that Sango wasn't up yet. 'Only Koga is crazy enough to be up at this hour' she thought to herself as she grabbed her wallet and headed out the door. "But now I guess I qualify as one of those crazy" she said out loud as the elevator doors opened. Kagome leaned up against the wall and tried not to fall asleep as the elevator made it to the 4th floor. She walked down the hallway until she reached apartment 3D. "Now that's funny, he lives right above me." She said as she knocked. She didn't hear anything from inside the apartment so she knocked again. 'If he doesn't answer I am going back to bed' she thought just as the door flew open revealing a half naked hanyou. "Oh my, I um must have the wrong apartment" she stuttered out as she tried not to look at his built chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice. 'Don't look at her…damn to late, God she looks beautiful.' He thought to himself and let out a slight growl as his demon blood told him to take her. "I was supposed to be at Koga's apartment, he called and asked me to go to breakfast" she said with a blush covering her cheeks as she noticed he was only in his boxers. Inuyasha let out a "Keh" and stepped to the side. "Come on in, the wolf is still in the damn shower."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "You guys live together? But you two hate each other." Inuyasha just leaned against the couch and stared at her. "Well it was my brother's idea of a funny joke." Kagome just gave a sympathetic smile and was about to ask another question just as the bathroom door opened. "Kagome!" Koga yelled and walked over picking her up even though he was just wearing a towel. "Eep, Koga put me down." Kagome said and started pushing on his water slicked chest. "On my bed?" he said with the husky tone in his voice again and started to nuzzle her neck. "Koga…" she pleaded before she felt another pair of arms encircle her waist and lift her away from Koga. "What the hell dog shit? Get your hands off of my woman!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha set Kagome down and glared at Koga. "Just go get you ass dressed mutt, can't you tell that she's hungry" Kagome just blushed as her stomach growled. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'll be right out and we can go" and with that Koga was gone. "Well now that is done, I am going back to sleep. Have a nice time at breakfast" Inuyasha said his voice dripping with sarcasm as he went in his room and slammed the door. Kagome just sighed and sat on the edge of the couch waiting for Koga to return. 'I wish you would tell me what was bothering you Inuyasha' she thought to herself before she heard Koga return. "Let's go babe" he said and wrapped his arm around waist as they made their way out the door.

Inuyasha fumed in his room as he heard them leave. "Damn it, I can smell her on me!" he yelled as the cherry blossom scent clung to his skin. "I need to get her out of my mind, and I know who will help me with that…Kikyo" with that said, Inuyasha grabbed his phone and dialed. "Hey baby, I really need to see you" he said his voice laced with lust. "Great I'll see you in a couple of minutes, oh and Kikyo, you better cancel any plans you have for today" he told her before hanging up the phone. Kikyo was smiling as she pushed away from Naraku's body. "He wants me!" she said as she hopped out of bed and turned on the shower. Naraku put his hands behind his head and smiled wickedly. "Just what I was hoping for." He got out of Kikyo's bed and pulled his clothes on. "Call me and let me know how it goes" he said with a smirk and left. Kikyo made sure that Naraku's scent was gone before dressing quickly and making her way to Inuyasha's apartment. When she reached his door if flew open and Kikyo was crushed up against the wall with Inuyasha's lips attacking hers. 'Finally' she thought and pushed him into the apartment. Inuyasha started stripping her of her clothes before they even made it to his bedroom. His boxers grew tighter as he smelled her arousal. Kikyo was in heaven as his hand roamed her body.

Inuyasha growled with approval as Kikyo pushed him on the bed and straddled his waist. His hands ran nimbly up her stomach and started to play with her nipples. Kikyo moaned and ground against his growing appendage. Inuyasha sat up and started to suck one of her rock hard nipples as his hand continued to play with the other. He couldn't help but take a deep breath and pretend the cherry blossom smell that still clung to his skin was radiating from the woman in front of him. That was until he felt Kikyo once again trying to touch his ears that twitched out of the way before he flipped her over onto the bed. "Be a good bitch and don't move" he growled out as he stood and removed his boxers. Kikyo smiled at the sight before her and held back to moan that wanted to escape her lips as he walked back to the bed. His lean muscles stretched as he crawled on the bed and stopped when his hands reached her thighs. In one swift movement he had her legs spread and up over is shoulders. His tongue lightly licked the inner part of her thigh enjoying the squirming he was causing her. His fangs lightly scraped the soft skin before he made it to her core. Kikyo was in heaven and she knew that Inuyasha was going to be hers from now on. She could feel the tightening of her muscles as the first orgasm rocked through her system. Before she could come back down to earth Inuyasha slammed inside of her with a primal need. They both panted heavily as the clawed at each other trying to reach their end. Inuyasha could feel her inner walls tightening around his member and increased his speed when he felt his own tightness in his groin. Each let out a grunt and a moan as they climaxed. He rolled off of Kikyo and laid there staring at the ceiling still panting. Kikyo couldn't believe her body could feel so good as she looked over at her partner. 'This is defiantly a good day' Kikyo thought to herself and smiled. Inuyasha rolled onto his side and looked at Kikyo. "Let's go again" he said with a devilish smirk and pulled her to him as they started again.

(AN: Sorry it wasn't better but I know not many ppl want to hear about Kikyo and Inuyasha going at but I needed to put this in there to set up the rest of the chapter, hope it was bearable)

Kagome held back the yawn as she and Koga made it back to his apartment. "Why are we changing again?" she asked as she looked at the patched worked blue skirt that flowed to her ankles and the white cami tank. Her hair now flowed down her back like black waves. "Because we are going out on a date my dear." Koga answered as he opened the door. "I'll be right back unless you want to join me?" he tried again to get her to come to his room but Kagome just shook her head and sat down on the red suede couch. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see Miroku standing there with a lecherous smile on his face. "Don't even think it Miroku." Kagome said but couldn't hold back the laugh as his face fell. Just then moans could be heard coming from Inuyasha's room. "Is he ok in there?" Kagome asked with a concerned voice. Miroku sighed and looked at Inuyasha's door with envy. "As good as any man would be." He said cryptically before a loud "Inuyasha!" was heard from said room. Kagome's eyes went wide and her heart started to pound rapidly. "Is…is he in there with…" Kagome couldn't finish, she felt like she couldn't breath. "With Kiyko" Miroku answered looking at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. Quickly she stood up and walked towards the front door. "Um… Can you tell Koga I had to go, I'm not feeling well." She said as she took a glance at Inuyasha's door. "Sure thing, do you need any help…" but before he could finish Inuyasha's door open and slammed shut. Kagome's grey eyes locked with intense gold. Sweat beaded his body. His red sheet was tied tightly at his waist. "Kagome, back so soon?" he asked with a smirk. "Actually I was just leaving and just so you know I've been gone for 4 hours already." She said trying to sound like she didn't know what he was just doing.

Inuyasha gave a little nod and started to walk towards her. "No wonder I am so hungry" his eyes flashed from gold to red back to gold. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly as her back pressed up against the wall. He leaned close to her and took a deep breath. "I love how you smell" he whispered. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started as her eyes darted between his lips to his beautiful golden eyes. But before anything happened a voice rang out from his bedroom. "Inuyasha, did you get the drinks yet I thirsty baby!" Kikyo yelled out. Inuyasha sighed and looked back at Kagome. She avoided his eyes and quickly pushed him away and walked to the door. "See you guys tomorrow." She said with her back to them and swiftly left before anything was said. Inuyasha continued to stare at the door. 'I can't do this…I need her!' his mind yelled. With a growl he turned and walked back to his room. Miroku stood there unsure of what just happened between his friend and his dance partner. Inuyahsa opened his door to still see Kikyo laying there naked and waiting for him. Without saying a word he walked into his bathroom and started the shower. Kikyo started to get exciting. "In the shower Inu-baby? How fun!" She said and started to get up to follow him. Inuyasha just stopped in the doorway of the bathroom. "No Kikyo, I just need some time to myself, so if you could please leave." His voice was soft but his hands were clenching to try and control his demon that wanted to go after Kagome. "But Inuyasha…" Kikyo started before she saw the look in his eyes as he turned to her. "I'll just give you a call later." She said and started to pull her clothes on. Inuyasha stepped into the hot shower as he heard his bedroom door shut. With a sigh his mind raged on and on trying to reason with itself. 'Why am I trying to keep myself from her?' he thought to himself but could never find a true reason. 'Because she's going out with Koga' he said to himself with a growl. 'But only because you pushed her away' his demon side answered. "Damn!" he said out loud and let the hot water rain down on him as the battle continued in his head.

Kagome sat on the couch staring at the blank tv as the scene from before played in her mind over and over again. When she had gotten home Sango was getting ready to walk out the door to go shopping. "Hey you want to go to the mall with me?" she asked clearly seeing that something was bothering her friend. "No not this time." Kagome answered as she sat down on the couch. "Well call me if you need anything" Sango said before leaving and Kagome still sat in that same spot. "I need to get out of here and think." She said out loud before going to her room to change. When she left the apartment she held her ballet shoes and wore a black sports bra and red dance shorts. 'Nothing like dancing to help clear my mind' she thought to herself as she made it to the 5th floor. The lighting was dim as she stepped out of the elevator. She decided to use the smaller dance studio as she made her way down the hall. The dance studio was small with a big window that faced the empire state building. The studio was normally used when the principal dancers in an upcoming production needed to work on their routine instead of every day practice. She headed towards the stereo and placed her cd inside. After hitting the shuffle button, Kagome made her way to the window and stared at the City lights as a soft melody started to drift from the speakers. She brought her right leg up and rested her ankle on the bar in front of her and proceeded to stretch.

Meanwhile up on the roof was a pacing hanyou that couldn't get his dance partner out of his head. "Damn!" he growled out and walked to the roofs ledge and gripped it. "Why does she have to be so damn intoxicating!" he said to himself and slammed his hands on the heavy stone. With a deep sigh he decided it was time to back inside and walked to the rooftop door, a low growl rumbling in his chest showing his irritation. As he made his way down the stairs his sensitive ears picked up music coming from one of the studios. When he opened the door that led to the roof he noticed that the private studio his brother set up had the light on. Quietly he walked through another door and found himself in a dark room with a tinted window. Through that window, Inuyasha saw Kagome stretching and felt a soft groan pass his lips. "Why me?" he whispered softly to himself. He watched as she made her way to the mirror which happened to be the window that Inuyasha was looking through. She gracefully went to the tips of her shoes and circled her arms over her head in an elegant arch. The song "Here with me" by Dido started to pour out of the stereo. When Inuyasha noticed she wasn't facing the door he knew he couldn't stay away any longer. Her sweet scent drifted up to his sensitive nose as he stood in the doorway. He watched as she fluttered across the room before stopping and extending her right leg so it was behind her as her arms swept to the sides of her body.

Kagome lost herself in the music. She once again rose to the tips of her shoes with her arms above her head. Just as she was about to bring them down she felt two strong hands take hold of them. She closed her eyes knowing it was Inuyasha and felt his chest against her back. He slowly brought their hands down and rested them on her waist. Her hands held his as his fingers ran across her skin. He left go of her left hand and used his right to spin her away from him, their hands never losing touch. Her leg automatically went out behind her as she leaned forward just slightly before bringing it back in and spinning back into Inuyasha's waiting arms. He once again held her back against his chest with his hands resting on her waist but this time he gently lifted her above his head. Kagome relaxed her upper body and felt her arms brush against his ears, her legs slightly bent at the knees as he carried her a little ways. In a quick movement he threw her up and caught her bringing her into a dip position. As he pulled her back up Kagome leaned her head back with her arms holding onto his forearms. Inuyasha couldn't resist the temptation before him as he looked at her delicate creamy skin. He quickly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss in the curve of her neck. Kagome tightened her hold on him as she felt him slowly move his way up to her jaw bone, placing light kisses along the way. He stared at her face as his lips hovered over hers. Kagome's heart raced as she felt his warm breath against her lips, she could feel his gold eyes staring waiting to see if she would stop him. Before she could even think about it she felt his lips crush against hers.

Inuyasha felt he was in heaven just by kissing her. They straightened up neither willing to break the kiss. He ran his hands along the bare skin of her back before lowering to her rear. With a quick move he picked her up and placed her legs around his waist. They both moaned as their bodies touched. Kagome could feel his arousal pressing against her core before she felt the cold of the wall against her back. She felt his lips set her skin on fire as he trailed kisses from her lips back down her neck. His hand tangled in her long tresses as he felt her fingers begin to rub his fuzzy ears. As he started to kiss her collar bone Kagome felt her hips start to rock against his body, grinding against him. "Oh Kagome" he moaned and continued to kiss along the collar bone. Kagome started to whisper his name causing her to come back to reality, her eyes snapped open and her hands instantly froze on his ears. "Stop" she whispered and watched as he ears twitched. He slowly raised his head up and looked into her eyes. Kagome lowered her hands onto his shoulders and gave them a light push. "Please" she said and looked at him with pleading eyes. Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Why?" he asked in a soft voice. She just gave another soft push. He slowly lowered her, their bodies sliding against each other. Inuyasha gave a little growl and Kagome bit back her moan.

Quickly Kagome stepped away and walked over to the stereo to get her cd. "Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked still confused as he watched her. "I am not a toy Inuyasha, you can't just use me and toss me aside." She said softly and walked to the door. "Kagome I…" he started but was cut off by the look in her eyes. "Inuyasha, you were up there having sex with Kikyo and then you turn and come to me. I won't be used like that." She said with a glare then quickly ran from the studio to the elevator. Once inside she slumped against the wall and felt the tears well up in her eyes. As she made it to her apartment she was grateful to find out that Sango wasn't there. She found a note telling her she went out for something to eat. Kagome sighed and walked to her room. "At least I don't have to talk about what's wrong with me" she said to herself as she removed her ballet shoes and climbed into bed. She laid there staring at the mural on her wall trying to think of what she should do. Inuyasha on the other hand still stood in the studio stunned about what just happened. "She thought I just wanted to use her" he said to himself out loud. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha realized he needed to get out of there as the smell of both of their arousals assaulted his nose. He walked to the elevator with his hands in his pockets. When the doors opened he just stared at it. 'That's not going to help' he thought as her smell drifted from the tiny space. He made his way to the stairs as his mind went over what happened in the studio.

He made his way inside the apartment and noticed that his roommates weren't there. "probably out clubbing" he said softly to himself and went to him room. When he stepped inside he quickly removed the sheets on his bed and put them in the trash. After placing some fresh red sheets on his bed, he stripped off his clothing and got into bed. He laid there staring at the mural on his wall. His gold eyes could have burned a hole into it as he stared at the figure of the girl with long black hair. "Just like Kagome" he whispered to himself before he rolled over and decided to stare at his ceiling. His mind raced with different thoughts. 'why did I push her away in the first place…why can't I get her out of my head…how can I show her that I am…falling in love with her?' he sat up with that last thought. Running his hands down his face Inuyasha groaned. "damn" was all he said before he laid back down. Sleep slowly took him over and he dwelled on that thought. Kagome still stared at her mural a tear escaped her eye as she let out a sigh. "That's my only choice." She said to herself and rolled over. A few more tears escaped before sleep finally took her. Both dream of their shared minutes in the studio and what could have happened.

The next morning Kagome got up early then usual and made her way to her dance class. Inside she found Sesshomaru looking through some cd's. "Excuse me, Mr. Andresen?" Kagome said softly as she stood at the door of the studio. "Yes, Ms. Kagome?" Sesshomaru said setting the music down and leaned against the desk. "Do you think I could speak to you a minute?" her eyes giving him a pleading look. He gave a nod "Please call me Sesshomaru." He told her as she approached. When Inuyasha made it to class, he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru standing close to each other whispering. He raised his eyebrow at them before walking over to Miroku. "What's going on over there?" he asked as he leaned against the wall. His gold eyes stared intently at the girl that haunted his dreams at night. "I don't know she was talking to him when we got here." Miroku answered and looked at Sango as she nodded. "Maybe she had some questions about the project?" Sango said with a shrug of her shoulders. Just when Inuyasha was about to walk over and find out what was going on, the clock on the wall signaled that it was time for class to start. Kagome quickly walked over and stood next to Sango, her eyes clearly avoiding Inuyasha's as she walked by him.

"Alright class, today I want to show you what I expect from your dances. "Kagome would you please join me on the dance floor?" Sesshomaru asked and gestured to middle of the room. Kagome nodded and slowly made her way to the middle. She had her back to the rest of the class as she saw Sesshomaru approach. He stepped up behind her and glanced at his students. "When you dance I want to see passion from you, whatever kind of emotion you have running through you blood at the time, passion is to be apart of it." He said and pushed play on the tiny remote he held in his hand. "Point of no return" from Phantom of the Opera blared through the stereo. "Let whatever music you are dancing to feed your passion." With that said he quickly pulled Kagome back against his chest and felt her hands cling to his thighs. "Dance with each other as if you would die without them." He said as he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up. He lightly threw her up in the air, causing her to turn and face his chest as he caught her. He spun her away from his body before roughly pulling her back. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her head pressed to his chest as if she was afraid of being separated from him. In the corner of the room stood a fuming hanyou that was barely containing the growl growing in his chest.

As the music got heavy so did the dance Sesshomaru and Kagome were performing. Her leg was now draped over his hip as he dragged her across the floor. Once again he placed her in the position they started off in. "Always make it seem like you will be consumed by your passion, remember your partner is now your life line. With out them you are nothing. You need each other. Now I want you to get with your partner and practice projecting your emotions." With that said he gave Kagome a little nod and walked over to the stereo to restart the song. Inuyasha started to make his way towards Kagome when she walked right by him and over to Naraku. "What the hell!" he growled to himself. "Oh yes, just so there is no misunderstanding, Kagome is now partnered with Naraku and Inuyasha is now partnered with Kikyo. Now begin!" he slightly yelled and turned back to his desk. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Kagome. 'She wouldn't…would she?' he asked himself before he was torn from his thoughts by Kikyo. The class continued on with a few loud slaps and yells of "Pervert!" echoing through the air. Inuyasha still couldn't believe Kagome had switched partners so she didn't have to talk to him. At the end of class Inuyasha started to make his way over to Kagome before she left was stopped when Kikyo stepped in his way. "Hey Inu-baby, want to go out to Fate tonight?" she asked and ran her index finger up his chest. Inuyasha looked between Kagome and Kikyo before letting out a sigh. "Sure Kikyo, we can go to the club tonight." With that said he quickly left the studio, his dog ears slightly drooping with the thoughts running through his head.

That night the girls decided that they wanted to go and have some fun together. Kagome walked out of her bedroom wearing denim skirt and a soft white lacey corset tank. Her hair had soft ringlets with small white daisies holding pieces of hair back on each side of her head. She sat down on the suede couch to pull on her brown knee boots and wait for Sango. She almost laughed when Sango came busting out of her room. "Sorry I thought you might leave with out me." She said with a sheepish grin. Sango threw her hair up into a high ponytail, the ends slightly curling around her elbows. She wore a pink tee with the words "Your boyfriend thinks I'm hot!" across the chest. Her low rise jeans had little rhinestones along the pockets and belt loops. She too sat down and pulled on pair of black high heeled boots. "So are you ready to go boogey?" she asked with a huge smile on her lips. Kagome gave a nod and they both stood. Each one grabbed a jacket off the back of the couch and headed to the door. Sango never once asked Kagome why she switched dance partners but she could tell that it was eating her up. "I hope we don't run into any creeps." Sango said trying to lighten the mood as they walked quietly to the club. "You know what Sango?" Kagome said softly. "No but I'm sure you'll tell me." Sango said with a laugh and looked at her friend. "We are going to have a blast tonight!" Kagome said with a big smile and gave a laugh.

When the girls entered the club they couldn't help but laugh at all of the girls glaring at Sango because of her shirt. They went to a table near the dance floor to set their things down before they went to dance. Kagome and Sango danced for a couple of fast songs before the each felt a hand on their rears. "Miorku!" they both growled out and turned to the grinning man. "Sorry, one couldn't resist such a beautiful sight." His purple eyes sparkled as he looked at him. The girls couldn't help but laugh. The three danced together until a slow song started. Miroku immediately turn to Sango. "May I have this dance?" he said as he held out his hand. Sango blushed but gave a little nod and took his out stretched hand. Kagome started to walk off the floor when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" asked a tall brown haired guy. His brown eyes looked at her hopefully. "Sure" she said and walked into the middle of the dance floor with him. "My name is Hojo, what is your name?" he asked as they moved gently to the music. "It's Kagome; it's nice to meet you Hojo." She answered and smiled at the nice guy. "No the pleasure is all mine." Kagome just smiled again and looked away to see where Sango and Miroku were. She couldn't help but notice that Sango was having fun with the pervert. Her grey eyes also scanned the crowd for a certain hanyou hoping that he was there. But when Kagome didn't see any flashes of silver or gold colored eyes she turned her attention back to the man she was dancing with. Just as the song was about to end she saw Hojo start to say something before he was tapped on the shoulder.

Kagome held back the gasp as Hojo stepped aside to look at the man before him. Inuyasha stood there wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and dark jeans. His silver hair flowed around his shoulders. 'He looks like a god' Kagome thought to herself right before he started to speak. "May I cut in?" he asked just as the song finally came to an end. Kagome looked at Hojo and noticed the nod he gave to Inuyasha. "It was nice meeting you Kagome." Hojo said as he turned to her. "You too Hojo." Was all Kagome could say as Inuyasha stepped up to her. Just as he put his arms around her waist a new slow song started. "A different kind of pain" by Cold surrounded them. Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her body closer to his. His breath tickled her ear as he soft softly. "I requested this song for you. It has a message I want you to know." She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Alright" she said softly and placed her head on his chest and listened to the words of the song.

_Before I let you go   
Give me just one more night to show you  
Just how I feel  
I lost all my control  
If it takes my whole damned life I'll  
Make this up to you_

Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to the lyrics and the feel of Inuyasha's thumbs lightly brushing across the skin that her shirt didn't cover. He took a deep breath and let her scent wash over him as he held her. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest as they danced.

_I'm kinda like the waves that roll their whole life  
Towards somewhere crashing it on the shore  
That's blown in by the wind that carries the clouds   
To hide my wish on a fallen star_

She couldn't help but grip his shirt a little tighter as the words washed over her. 'Why is he doing this?' she thought to herself. Her right hand idly stroked his neck with her finger tips. Inuyasha felt a small rumble start in his chest as she touched him. 'God does she have an effect on me.' He thought to himself and tried to pull her even closer to his body.

_A differnt kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
Is someone there to take you away from me_

Inuyasha looked down at her and their eyes locked. She could feel tears start to well up in her grey eye making them shine. "Inu…" she started to say but he cut her off by placing his finger on her lips. "Don't. I just want to enjoy our last dance together since we are no longer partners." He said his voice was soft. Kagome just gave a little nod forcing the tears back and laid her head on his chest once again.

_I tried to let you go  
I wish i could turn back time and show  
You just how i feel   
I needed you to know  
If it takes my whole damned life i'll   
Make this up to you_

He took her hands in his and gave her a little spin before bringing her back against his chest like he did that night in the studio. Her hair fell to the side as she leaned against him. He ran one hand along her neck before settling it back on her waist. She gripped his hands as she felt his breath on her neck.

_Before you let me go, i needed you to know_

He gently placed a kiss on her neck like he did that night. "I hope everything works out for you Kagome. Thank you for this last dance." He whispered in her ear as the song ended and walked away. Kagome stood there fighting the tears that fought for release. "Inuyasha…" she said as she turned around but all she saw was a flash of silver as he made his way up to his table. She saw Kikyo stalk up to him and give him a push. Inuyasha just kept his hands in his pockets as Kikyo yelled at him. "Kikyo we are through. Just leave me the hell alone." He growled out and walked away. Kagome didn't know what was said between the two but she was amazed that he walked away from Kikyo. "What was that all about?" Kagome said out loud to herself. "Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo, he said he was going to when we were getting ready tonight." Said Miroku from behind her. Kagome looked at Miroku with wide eyes before noticing he was still with Sango. "I think I need a drink." She said and headed to the bar. They both looked at each other before following Kagome to the bar.

After about 5 drinks and 3 shots Kagome was feeling good. She looked over and smiled at Sango and Miroku. They each gave her a little smile before letting out a laugh as Kagome winked at them. "You guys go dance, I'm not going anywhere." She said to them with slightly slurred words. "Arlight but you better not leave this spot." Sango said pointing her finger at the stool Kagome was sitting on. "Aye Aye Captin!" Kagome said with a mock salute. The couple just shook their heads and walked onto the dance floor. At the other end of the bar Naraku sat and watched Kagome. He signaled for the bartender to give her another drink. His red eyes sparkled as he watched her accept the shot and down it quickly. 'You'll be mine tonight Kagome.' He thought to himself. He couldn't hold back the chuckle as he thought of all the things he was going to do to her. Kagome slowly looked around the bar and noticed that everything was starting to get blurry. "Oh boy" she whispered to herself and placed a hand on the bar to stop the room from spinning. "Perfect." Naraku said under his breath and stood to go to her. Kagome saw everything get darker before she felt to arms pick her up and begin to take her out of the club. Just as she thought she would see who was carrying her everything went black.

Well that's it for this chapter. I actually did a cliffy. I am shocked. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have a save New Year. Until the next chapter.

InuYashaJunkie


	9. Understandings

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, sadly.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I've never been so happy to be called bad names before lol. This is the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter. I am very proud. Got you ppl on the edge of your seats huh? And just a reminder, Inuyasha starts new eps on Tuesday the 3rd on cartoon network 10:30 well Arizona time hehe! YAY! Anyways onto the next chapter before you all kill me

Understandings

Kagome groaned as she tried to open her eyes. She could feel a soft fabric under her finger tips and along her bare legs. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself as she once again tried to open her eyes. When her heavy lids refused to open she lets herself drift off to sleep once more. She never felt the presence of someone watching her from beside the bed. He gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes and smiled to himself. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought before leaning back in his chair and watching her sleep.

Sango and Miroku finally made there way off of the dance floor once they noticed Kagome wasn't at the bar. "Where could she of gone?" Sango asked and looked frantically around. "I don't know Sango but don't worry we will find her." Miroku said as he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Sango just sighed and continued to scan the club for her friend. 'I hope you are safe Kagome.' She thought to herself before they grabbed their belongings and headed for the door. "We'll go and see if she somehow made it back to your apartment." Miroku told her as they walked quickly down the block. "I just can't believe this is happening. She promised she wouldn't move." Sango huffed as they walked through the doors of the building. "Now Sango, maybe she needed to use the bathroom." He answered as he pushed the button for the elevator. "But if that's true what if she is still at the club?" She started going off on different scenarios as Miroku just sighed.

Kagome slightly cracked one eye open and immediately regretted it. "Oh man." She cried as she placed her arm over her eyes. "Sorry, I meant to turn that off before you woke up." Said a deep voice from beside her then she heard the click of a switch. "That should be better, there is only a little light now." The voice said again and Kagome fought to place whose voice it was. Before she could try to open her eyes again she felt something press against her lips. "Here take these it'll help with the pain." She slowly opened her mouth and felt two small pills push past her lips. "Water" was all she heard again before she felt a cool glass against her mouth. After taking a small sip to send the pills down her throat did her mind start to work again. 'What did I just take? What if it was some type of drug?' her mind raced. Quickly she sat up and opened her eyes. Pain rushed to her head from her action and placed her hands on either side of it as if it would help. "Why did you do a thing like that?" came the voice laced with concern. Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked at the person who was "taking care" of her. Her grey eyes went wide once she saw who was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Sango threw open her apartment door and started yelling. "KAGOME! KAGOME ARE YOU HERE!" Miroku just shook his head and followed her into the apartment. He watched as she went into each bedroom and bathroom looking for her friend. "Does she have a cell phone?" he asked as he looked down at his own phone noticing it was now 1:00 in the morning. Sango ran into the living room and grabbed the cordless phone off the side table. "Yes, yes she does." She said sounding almost triumphant. Miroku gave a little nod and sat down on the couch. "Oh it's ringing!" she squealed and sat down next to him with hope in her eyes.

_RINNNNNGGGGG_

"Oh make it stop!" Kagome cried and covered her ears. She watched as a hand quickly grabbed the small phone and answered it. "What!" it said dangerously into the phone. "Who is this? I'm looking for Kagome? What have you done to her?" Sango went off before the person could answer, all they heard was someone fighting over the phone and then a manly voice answered. "Hello, may I please speak to Kagome?" Miroku asked trying to sound polite. The person started to answer before they felt a hand upon their shoulder. "Inuyasha who is it?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha slightly covered the mouth piece and looked at her. "It's Sango and Miroku, she sounds worried." He answered her before turning back to the little phone. "Tell Sango she's ok Miroku, she just needs to get some rest and quiet." He growled out the last part. "Oh Inuyasha, I didn't realize that was you. Well it is good to know that she is alright. We will let you go now." He said trying to hide the lecherous thoughts that were running through his head. "You pervert!" Inuyasha said before he hung up.

"Is she alright!" Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's shirt and pulled it lightly. "Yes she is fine; it appears as though Kagome has a hangover. Inuyasha is taking care of her." He answered her as he gently untangled her fingers from his shirt. "Don't worry Sango, she is in good hands." He said softly before he ran his hand along her jaw line and placed his lips against her. Sango's eyes went wide before she started to respond to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck Sango pulled him closer as the continued to make out on the couch. He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her hips. For once his mind kept his roaming hands in check so not to ruin the moment. The two broke the kiss both breathing heavy as they stared at each other. "Come Sango, it is late. We should get some rest." He told her as he started to pull her off the couch and towards her room. "Miroku…" She said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry Sango, I plan on being a perfect gentleman. I just want to hold you in my arms." He said with a sweet smile as they entered her room and closed that door.

"You should get some more rest Kagome, that headache isn't going to go away if you don't." Inuyasha said as he started to gently push her back onto his bed. "Inuyasha, why am I here in your room?" She asked searching his face for answers. "I'll tell you about in the morning but for now rest…please?" his voice was soft and his gold eyes flashed with concern and something else that Kagome couldn't figure out. "Alright, but will you lay with me please?" she said as she held onto his hand. He gave a small smile before her unbuttoned his shirt and joined her on the bed. He pulled the covered up around her shoulders before settling on top of them, he lightly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good night Kagome." He whispered into her ear. She knew he could feel the heat that was radiating from her face as he held her close. 'I can't believe he took his shirt off…what a body!' was all she could think as she started to drift back to sleep. Inuyasha smiled and took a deep breath of her scent before closing his eyes.

The next morning found the couples still holding each other in bed. Miroku was spooned against Sango's back with his face nuzzling her neck. She smiled and looked down at their intertwined fingers. "This is nice." She whispered to herself. "Yes it is, love." He said placing a soft kiss on her neck and letting out a content sigh. 'Who would of thought that me and the pervert would get together?' she thought to herself before she fell back to sleep in his arms. In the other apartment Kagome rolled over and felt her head get cradled on a nice warm…soft and vibrating pillow? Her eyes slowly fluttered open and when they did her new pillow gave a little laugh. When Kagome lifted her head and looked up her eyes met with beautiful gold ones. "That tickled." He said softly and couldn't help but laugh at Kagome gave him a confused look. "You eye lashes." He lightly touched them as he said this and saw a small smile break out across her face. "I'm sorry." But all he did was shake his head at her. She looked down to where her hand was resting and lightly moved her fingers along his waist. He gave a little purr and continued to watch waiting to see what she was doing. Slowly she ran her hand up his chest stopping it once she reached his shoulders.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the golden orbs in front of her. Before Inuyasha knew what was happening her soft lips were pressed to his. His hand came around the back of her head and cradled it. She gripped his shoulder as she felt his other hand sliding up her leg that was draped over his. Her tongue lightly traced his lips before their tongues started to battle. The kiss grew heated as she moved and straddled his waist. Inuyasha sat up and cupped her bottom bringing them closer together. Just as they really started to get into it they heard a low growl come from the room. Inuyasha's ears swiveled trying to find where the nose came from. Kagome just looked down with a blush tinting her face. Slowly he looked at her and gave a soft chuckle. "Was that you?" All she could do was nod her head and meet his gaze. "Should of known you'd be hungry after last night." He slowly lowered back onto the bed. "Don't worry, we will be finishing this later." He whispered to her and then went to his dresser. He put a grey t-shirt and a pair of white boxers on the bed before heading to the door. She sat there watching with a little smile on her face. "Take a shower and by the time you get out breakfast will be ready." He said looking back at her his smile spreading at the sight before him. 'I could get used to that.' He thought to himself before going to the kitchen.

Kagome quickly grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom. She loved all of the different shades of deep red and gold that was his room. After starting the shower she stripped off her clothes and stepping into the steam filled space. A loud moan escaped her lips at the hot water worked its magic on her tense muscles. Inuyasha's ear twitched all the way in the kitchen hearing her moan from his room. He felt his pants grow tight again. "That's so not fair." He said out loud as he started to butter some toast. After her shower was done Kagome put on the clothes Inuyasha gave her. She took a deep breath of the shirt and smile as Inuyasha scent filled her nose. When she stepped out of the bathroom she finally noticed the mural on his wall. Walking over to it Kagome started to run her fingers along the hanyou pinned to the tree. Inuyasha walked in to see her like that. "Who did these murals?" she asked as she looked over to him. "My brother" he set the tray of food down on the bed and walked over to her. "There are only certain apartments that have them I believe. All three of us have one and I believe Kikyo does too." He said her name with a slight growl. "Sango and I have one in our rooms also." They walked to bed and she sat down. "Is that Kikyo in your mural?" she said softly and kept her eyes on the painting. "I used to think so" he said never taking his eyes off of her. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other. Finally Kagome spoke. "I have that same tree." Inuyasha looked from her to the mural. "You have the same picture?" She nodded and also looked at the picture. "Yes except mine is just the tree just like that but with no people." He didn't know what to say but he was going to ask his brother about it. "You should eat" he placed the tray on her lap as she rested against the headboard. "Thank you" was all he heard before she started nibbling away on the eggs and toast he made her.

"So can I hear how I ended up here?" she said in-between bites of toast. "Only if you keep eating." She gave a nod with a smile and waited for him to start. "I was watching you after I broke up with Kikyo. I saw you drink all those shots and what not. I even had to laugh as I saw Miroku and Sango walk out on the dance floor together." She listened and would take bites of food when ever he would look at her. "I couldn't believe you had drunk so much when I noticed Naraku at the other end of the bar. I watched as he ordered you another drink which you took, still can't believe you did that. Anyways just you were having trouble standing I was making my way over to you and that's when I noticed Naraku was too." Kagome's eyes went wide. "It's a good thing I got there first because you didn't even realize that you were being taken out of the club and then I brought you back here to make sure you were okay." She could just look down at her food as she felt tears well up in her grey eyes. "Thank you, who knows what would of…" her voice trailed off before she fell the tray lift away and was pulled against Inuyasha's chest. "I'd never let him hurt you Kagome." He whispered into her ear. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist as she felt him run his fingers through her hair. 'God I Love You!' they both thought at the same time.

About twenty minutes later there was a pounding on Inuyasha's bedroom door. "Open up this instant I want to see my best friend!" Sango yelled on the other side of the door. They couldn't help but laugh as they heard Miroku trying to calm her. "It's not locked you fools." Inuyasha said not willing to move from his position with Kagome in his arms. When the other couple walked in they surprised by what they saw. Miroku just gave Inuyasha a lecherous smirk and wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulder. Before anyone said anything the four of them were laughing at each other. "So does that mean you two are dance partners again?" asked Sango as she wiped the tears of joy from her cheeks. "Damn right it does!" Inuyasha growled out. "What if your brother doesn't let me switch back?" she said with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry he will." Both Miroku and Inuyasha said together. The two couples spent the rest of the day together in the apartment watching movies and having pillow fights when no one could decide on what to have for dinner. Kagome couldn't believe how much fun she was having as she stared at the hanyou next to her.

When 12 in the morning rolled around the girls decided that it was time for them to be heading home. "May I walk you home dear Sango?" Miroku asked as he took her by the hand and started to lead her out of the apartment. "Alright but no fishy stuff Miroku." She said sounding a little hesitant. Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed at they stood from the couch. "Kagome wait…I have something I need to talk to you about." She looked up at him her grey eyes searching his gold almost afraid of what he was going to say. "Ok I'm listening." She said and forced a small smile on her face. He gently cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb along her cheek. "I just want you to know that I have never considered her a toy…" "Inuya…" "Shhh let me finish. I also never want to just use you. I don't know why I tried to push you away when you first got here" he tucked some hair behind her ears. "But I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since." He watched at her eyes went wide. "Kagome what I am trying to say is…I love you Kagome!" he said watching her face closely. He didn't know what to do when he saw the tears start to form in her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you but…I just didn't feel like I could keep it in much longer." His fuzzy ears drooped as he started to take a step back away from her. "I love you too Inuyasha." She said softly as the tears spilled onto her cheeks. His head snapped up immediately. "What?" was all he could saw before they were kissing each other.

He planted light kisses all over her face before looking at her. "Say it again" "I love you Inuyasha." His smile spread across his face and he lifted her in the air and brought her against his body. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. He started to walk towards his bedroom when…"Hey we are holding the elevator for you two are you coming!" yelled Miroku from down the hall. Muffled "shut ups" and "keep it down" were heard from the other apartments. Inuyasha just groaned as Kagome giggled. He let her small frame slide down his body before he kissed her again. They both made their way to the elevator and noticed the disheveled look of both Sango and Miroku's hair. Sango's hand quickly started to fix it when she saw her roommates smirk. The boys reluctantly let the girls at their apartment after many kisses and sweet whispers. Once again Miroku couldn't help the lecherous words that left his mouth as they stepped into the elevator. Kagome was in heaven as she made it to her room and collapsed on her bed. Sango stood at the doorway and watched her. "So are you happy?" she asked a soft smile on her lips. Kagome sat up and looked at her. "He loves me!" Sango's eyes grew wide and she jumped on the bed with her friend. "I am so happy for you!" the girls both continued to laugh and gossip before sleep over took them.

The next morning after the girls were done getting ready for class they heard a knocking coming from their front door. When they opened it they saw two grinning guys leaning against the wall. "We thought we'd walk you to class." Miroku said and took Sango's bag. She wrapped her arm around his and they made their way to the elevator. Kagome stepped out of the apartment and smiled at Inuyasha. Before she could say anything he grabbed her and kissed her softly. She couldn't help but let a little giggle escape as he placed his arm around her shoulders. When they walked into the dance studio everyone stopped and stared. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a non-arguing Miroku and Sango and a Kikyo-less Inuyasha with Kagome. They just looked at everyone in the room a little uncomfortable when they heard someone yell. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with my boyfriend!" yelled Kikyo from behind them. Inuyasha spun and glared at her. "We aren't together anymore Kikyo and don't you talk that way to Kagome!" he growled out and walked away. "It doesn't matter, you are still my dance partner!" she said with a smug look on her face. "Actually Kikyo I have decided to put them back as I originally had them, you with Naraku and Inuyasha with Kagome." Sesshomaru said from the side of the room. Kikyo fumed as she walked up next to a pissed off Naraku.

"Alright class now if you could all step up here and listen to what I have to say we can begin to work on our projects." Sesshomaru said and leaned up against his desk. Everyone gathered around except Naraku and Kikyo. "I thought you said he was going to be mine!" she growled out through clenched teeth. "There is still more time, we are just going to have to make our move during the performance!" he said quietly and pretended to pay attention to what their teacher was saying. Kikyo just glared at him. 'I will get what is mine! That little bitch is going to pay!' Kikyo thought to herself as she stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha knew Kikyo was watching them but pretended not to notice as he lightly nuzzled Kagome neck. She smile softly and elbowed him so he'd pay attention. After his brother was done speaking everyone sat down with their partners and tried to come up with routine ideas along with music. Kikyo wanted to scream when she saw Kagome reach up and lightly rub Inuyasha's ear. 'He NEVER let me touch his ears!' she yelled to herself and swore that Naraku better make sure his plan worked.

That night Kagome sat with her back up against Inuyasha chest. He was studying her small hand that was held within his. She smiled up at him. "Hey were you even listening to me?" she asked with a little laugh. "Sorry but no I wasn't wench." He smiled to himself when he saw her narrow her eyes. "What did you call me?" she said in a low voice. "I called you a wench, what are you going to do about it?" He answered her with a teasing tone. When he thought she wasn't going to do anything he was attacked with a fluffy pillow. "Take that!" she yelled and started to laugh. A small shriek escaped her lips as he pinned her to his bed and started to tickle her. "Do you give?" he said with a smug smile. "Yes…mercy" she said in between pants. He looked down at her and stared. "I can't believe I almost pushed this away." He said in a soft voice before lower his head and kissing her tenderly. 'This is heaven.' He thought to himself as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Well that's it for this Chapter. I know it's a little short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging plus I thought you might like some well deserved fluff. I hope you like it. And thank you all so much for the reviews. You don't know how happy it made me. So please review even if you didn't like the chapter. I want to know! Help me help you! Lol Anyways thanks for reading. Until next time!

InuYashaJunkie


	10. Authors Note

I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've had a case of that dreaded writers block. I know what I want to write it's the fillers in between events that have me stumped, I don't want to bore you guys. Anyways, of course when I actually sit down to try to get this chapter going, my computer goes weird and won't let me do anything with the document. Which means I have to start over. But I think I have it down how I want it to go, so hopefully it won't take to long once I get it going. I hope you all will bear with me. This is the longest I've ever went without update and I am sorry. So please don't give up on me and I will get you a new chapter out as soon as possible. J Thank you.

InuyashaJunkie


	11. Illusions pt 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I beg L

Thank you all for the reviews. I wasn't sure how well that chapter was going to take but I'm glad to see that some people liked it. I figured you guys deserved some fluff. Anyways on to the story, hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long, kind of got writer's block. This is still more to come with this chapter just a warning.

Illusions pt 1. 

A few months have passed since Kagome and Inuyasha confessed their feelings for each other. Quickly the relationship turned heated and the sexual tension thickened. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was unsure of going further, he could smell her arousal and the distress that radiated off of her body. The one time he didn't was the week after their schedule became hectic. He was sitting in the love seat in the guys apartment with a very beautiful Kagome straddling his lap. They were kissing passionately and he could feel that she was ready to go further.

Just as she was about to pull her shirt over her head the front door burst open and Miroku came walking through the door with bags of fast food. "Come on guys, breaks over it's time to eat then we have to get back to the studio for more practice." Then he noticed their positions and a lecherous smile spread across his face. Ever since then he hasn't even had time to spend with Kagome since his brother had them in the studio for about 12 hours a day and 7 days a week. This had been going on now for about a month now and everyone was getting frustrated.

Kagome walked tiredly to her apartment and leaned up against the doorframe while searching for her keys. As she struggled to get the key in the lock, two strong arms gathered her up bridle style and took the keys from her hand. "Let go of me! Put me down" she said as she weakly pushed on the persons chest. She never noticed that they were talking to her the entire time.

"Oh you aren't going to hurt anyone in this state, now let me open the damn door." A deep voice growled snapping Kagome out of her fit. Her droopy eyes looked up to see sparkling gold ones. "What are you doing here?" she asked and let out a yawn. "Help my girlfriend get into her apartment safely, is that ok with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Go ahead." He couldn't help but chuckle as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"I can't believe how tired I am" she said sleepily. "I've worked hard practicing for dance before but not this long." Inuyasha just grunted before replying. "My brother needs to realize that not all of his students are demons and lets us have a break." Kagome lifted her head and looked at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" she said and tried to glare at him but all it did was make her eyes want to close.

"It means that we have been in that dance studio for the past two weeks from 8 in the morning til 8 or later each night. We need a fucking break!" he growled out once again and made it into her bedroom. She just gave a slight nod with her head putting it back on his shoulder. "You're right, but I don't want your brother to get mad." "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll realize what's been going on after I talk to him." He told her as he laid her on the bed and removed her shoes.

"I love you" she said softly as she stared at him through the slits of her eyes. He pulled the covers up and tucked her in. "I love you." With that he kissed her on the lips softly. As he started to walk away he felt her small warm hand grab his. "Stay…at least until I'm asleep?" Kagome asked and gave his hand a small squeeze. He nodded and climbed on the bed next to her pulling her body against his. Her head rested on his chest and she let the thunderous sound of his heartbeat in her ears lull her to sleep.

Inuyasha just laid there with one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand was combing through her long silky tresses. 'I really need to talk to my brother, this is the only alone time me and Kagome get together, him and Rin can't be much better.' With that thought he sighed and looked over to the mural on her wall. He still couldn't believe how exact it was to his except for the two characters that were missing. After staring for while longer he noticed the woman in his arms was breathing evenly and had fallen asleep.

Carefully he eased himself off the bed and covered her with the blanket. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was just laying there. Inuyasha bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left her room. He checked his watch and decided he would try to talk to his brother before he went to bed. "Maybe we can actually have a few days off." He said to himself and quickly left the apartment and made it to the elevator.

When he approached the studio he heard a moaning sound coming from inside. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself and walked towards the door. What he saw inside made him cringe and turn around. 'I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow. That explains why him and Rin seem to be alright.' he said to himself and cringed once again. Shaking his head he walked into the lounge and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote his brother a quick note about calling him and left it on Sesshomaru's bag before heading to his apartment.

Later that night the two brothers stayed up late talking while the rest of the building slept. They finally came to a conclusion at about 2 in the morning on what would be done with the schedule. Inuyasha smirked proud of himself and couldn't help but laugh when he watched his brother walk up to the breaker box and flip the switch turning off the main outlets in the entire building then flipping it back on. "Now everyone will sleep in. Of course they'll have to reset their clocks but…" Sesshomaru shrugged and walked away.

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling the best she had in months. As she stretched she glanced at her clock and jumped out of bed. "I AM SO LATE!" she yelled and ran out to the living room to see if Sango was awake. "Kagome…" she turned to the voice and saw Inuyasha leaning against the kitchen door frame with loose jeans and a t-shirt on. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she could feel a fluttering in her stomach as she watched him walk towards her.

Then she remembered that she was suppose to be going to class. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ready for class?" she said looking at him confused. He just smiled and pulled her into his arms giving her a soft kiss. "I talk to my brother last night. Class in on break for the next three weeks. He says its an extended Christmas vacation." he told her when the kiss ended. Kagome just stared at him amazed and relaxed into his arms. "Wow, three weeks. In that case I am going back to bed." she said with a smile and turned to go back to her room.

"Oh no you don't" he quickly picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. "I made you breakfast." he told her as he placed her into a chair and set a plate of food in front of her. Kagome just smiled at him and the familiar fluttering returned to her stomach. He joined at the table and the two of them talked while they ate. She found out that Sango and Miroku had decided to get out and spend the day together. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" "Of course, I did this so I could spend time with you Kagome." he smiled at her.

The two spent all day together until 6 o'clock rolled around. Kagome kicked Inuyasha out so she could get dressed. She couldn't help but feel excited for getting to spend more time with Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand felt the tension in his muscles. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from her. When he noticed the clock on read 7:15 he decided that it was time to go and pick up Kagome.

She stood in her room looking at the knee length flowing white dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head in soft curls with some hanging loose and cascading down her back and framing her face. She adjusted the thin strap on her shoulder and walked out of her room. Just then she heard a knock on the door. The sight before when she opened it almost stopped her heart. Inuyasha stood there with a black dress pants and a white loosely buttoned down shirt. His hair flowed over his shoulder as he pulled a red rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

Kagome's smile spread across her face as she leaned up and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you it's beautiful." "Yeah, let's get going so we don't lose our table at the restaurant." he said in a gruff voice and waited for her to grab her purse and coat before heading to the elevator. Their hands clasped together as they stepped inside.

Once they were in the lobby they saw Kagura standing behind her desk. She gave them a fake smile and continued to tap away on the computer. Inuyasha just raised his eyebrow and shrugged at Kagome's question of "what was with that?" Quickly the two put it out of their mind and continued on their way.

Meanwhile back inside the lobby of The Shikon Dance Company, Kagura was quickly dialing a phone number and keeping an eye on the front door. "They just left together, they looked kind of cozy. No I don't think tonight is a good night to do that, but it could be fun to get the girl steamed up." Kagura laughed and returned the headset to it's place. A dark smile played on her lips as she thought of what was going to happen to the two love birds. Her smiled turned to a grimace as she thought about the short tramp that is shacking up with _her_ Sesshomaru.

Just then a ding came from the elevator and Kagura felt her stomach do a flip as Sesshomaru happened to step out and walk towards her. She quickly looked down to see is she was showing enough cleavage and leaned over the counter a little just to show some more. "And how are you this evening?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Sesshomaru just looked at her and gave a nod. "Do I have any important mail?" he asked her in his stoic voice. Kagura tried to smile at him but noticed he was looking at her. With a huff she turned around and grabbed a couple things from the shelf before handing them over. Right as she was ready to try for a bold move a voice came from behind Sesshomaru. "Are you ready to go eat Sesshy?" Kagura wanted to scream. Rin stepped up next to Sesshomaru and linked her arm with his.

Kagura saw the change in him immediately. His eyes softened and a slight smile played on the corners of his mouth. Rin smiled up at him then looked at Kagura. "How are you doing tonight Kagura?" she asked. Kagura tried not to roll her eyes at the sound of the girls sweet voice. "I'm fine, are you two on your way out?" "Yes it's been so long, we are actually having a real date. Now if I could just get him to talk about the wedding." she said and started to giggle.

That's when Kagura really wanted to kill Rin because she actually saw Sesshomaru blush and smile. 'He's mine you bitch and I will have him, that wedding will between us, not you.' she thought as she continued to smile at the couple. "Well we better be on our way. Thank you for my mail Kagura." Sesshomaru said with a nod and started to walk away with Rin. She watched them leave as plans of their downfall started to play through her mind. "He _will_ be mine." she said through clenched teeth and turned back to her computer.

"…and that's when he turned off the breakers so that everyone's alarm clocks would be reset so that they could sleep in." Inuyasha finished telling Kagome of how they came to keep everybody from coming to class the next morning. "Your brother just doesn't seem the type to do that." Kagome said as they walked to the restaurant. "Normally he's not, but you tell him he does this and he gets more time with his fiance, who by the way I think is in heat since they've been going at it like fucking rabbits, and you have a done deal."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "You can actually tell when we…umm…" "Yeah, hello dog demon, we can smell anything." he told her as he stepped closer to her. "Hey beautiful can I show you a good time?" a rough voice said from behind Kagome. She quickly turned around and saw a large panther demon walking towards them. "No that's ok, I already have someone, but thank you." she said softly and started to push Inuyasha into walking.

"You can't be serious? This worthless half breed? I'm pure demon baby and I'll show you a good time." the panther demon yelled out and smiled when he saw the hanyou stop in his tracks and turn around. "Who the hell are you calling worthless!" Inuyasha yelled as he glared at the oversized cat. A deep growl emitting from his throat.

The panther demon just ignored him and let his eyes scan over Kagome's body. "Very nice, now how about that good time I mentioned." before he could do anything Inuyasha's face was pulled to Kagome's. Her lips took his in a passionate kiss. The look of surprise finally fell from his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist

The demon couldn't believe his eyes or nose when he caught the strong intoxicating smell of her arousal as it rolled off of her in waves. 'This can't be happening, she can't choose him over me!' he yelled in his head. Slowly the two broke apart and stared at each other as they breathed heavily.

"I'll be I can curl your toes sweetheart." the demons voice crashed into their hazy bliss and Inuyasha eyes flashed red. "You won't touch her." he growled out. Kagome just grabbed his shirt and started to pull him away. "He isn't worth it. I made my choice and it was you, so can we please go?" she asked and fought down the tears that threatened her eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and his gaze softened. "let's go eat…" he said softly as the smell of her tears hit his nose. Without a second thought the couple turned away and started walking down the street. The panther demon stood there in shock before he came too and started to follow them.

He watched as they entered a small Italian restaurant before pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number he was made to memorize. "It didn't work, they are still together. That little bitch chose that hanyou over me. They are at the restaurant…yes. Alright." he slammed the cell phone shut and stalked away still very pissed.

Inside the restaurant Inuyasha and Kagome tried to act as if nothing had happened. They ordered their food and talked about different subjects. All but what happened that night. Finally Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she took a drink of wine. "What a great first date for break huh?" he said and felt himself pull into his thoughts. He still couldn't get over the nerve of that over grown cat trying to touch his Kagome. "I'm sure everything will go back to normal, whatever that may be." she said with a soft smile drawing Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"I mean it's not like it can get any worse right?" she said with a little laugh trying to seem confident. As they stared at each other they both knew that wasn't true. 'I hope I'm right' 'I hope she's right' they both thought together before he reached out and took her hand in his. 'Something just doesn't feel right' he thought to himself as Kagome started to gather her purse.

Reminder this is only part one of this chapter. I should have the rest out in a couple of days, I just wanted you to know that I am still working on it. I am soooo sorry it took so long but it's been a busy past month and a half for me, but I won't go into that right now. I hope you like what is here so far even though it's not much. It's probably not the best either. I knew what I wanted to happen but I had trouble getting there. The juicy stuff though is going to be in the next part of this chapter. So please review and forgive me for taking so long to write it. Thank you for sticking with me those who did. It meant a lot to me.

InuYashaJunkie


	12. Illusions pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own him, wish I did.

**LEMON WARNING**

**Illusions pt 2**

As they neared the school, Inuyasha and Kagome noticed Sesshomaru and Rin through the window of the pizza parlor. To Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru gave a little nod at seeing them and Inuyasha returned it with a slight wave. After passing the window Kagome stopped and stared at Inuyasha. "What was that all about?" she asked with a confused look. Inuyasha just smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders, making the skin tingle where his bare skin brushed hers. "We've just come to an understanding." he answered with a wink and started walking with her again.

When the lobby came into view Kagome felt the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. Inuyasha was lightly running his finger tips along her bare arm causing it to fell like she was burning wherever he touched. She couldn't help her heart from pound within her chest as they stepped past the empty desk in the lobby and entered into the elevator. They walked hand and hand as they made it to her apartment. "well I better let you get some rest. Kind of had you up early this morning for your first time of getting to sleep in." he said with a soft smile and a chuckle.

Kagome opened the front door and took a step inside. "Kagome?" "Stay…please?" she asked as their eyes locked. He could never refuse her anything. Inuyasha quickly stepped through the door and closed it. He watched as she locked the deadbolt and headed for the living room. "Are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned. She just nodded and watched as he walked up to her.

Her sparkling grey eyes locked with glittering gold as they stared at each other. She slowly brought her hand to his lips and traced them with her finger tips. She moved her hand to cup his cheek and stepped closer pressing her body against his. Their mouths met softly and sweetly at first until the passion inside each of them started to stir. Kagome let a soft moan out as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her even close to him.

"Kagome…" he breathed out heavily as her hot mouth moved to his neck and toward the bared part of his chest. Just as she started to undo the buttons of his shirt her hands were stopped by much larger ones. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "make love to me Inuyasha." she whispered back and started to walk to her room.

At first he stood there stunned by her words before he followed her retreating form down the hall. When he walked into her room there were a couple of candles lit on her nightstand and she was leaning against her bed waiting for him. Without saying a word he walked up to her and kissed her passionately pulling her body close to his. '_Mine_' his demon growled when he once again felt her hot mouth on his skin. This time he didn't stop her hand from undoing the buttons of his shirt. He groaned as her fingers ran lightly across his stomach and up his chest. Soon the shirt was just a white puddle of cloth on her floor.

She placed soft kisses all along his chest and nipped at his nipples playfully. "your turn." he whispered in her ear and turned her around. First he lowered the strap to her white dress and covered her bare shoulder with kisses. After doing the same to the other shoulder his attention turned to her back. The sound of the zipper could barely be heard over the soft moans coming from Kagome's mouth as Inuyasha's lips followed the zipper down.

Once the dress joined the shirt on the floor Inuyasha turned Kagome around and couldn't believe his eyes. "you are so beautiful." He said as he looked over her body. Kagome felt the blush cover her face and gave a soft smile. The next thing she knew her body was up cradled against his as he lowered them down onto her bed. When Kagome ran her leg against his she was surprised to feel his skin. "When did you lose your pants?" she asked with a confused look. He just gave a chuckle and kissed her softly. "Right before I pulled you to me."

Kagome just gave a little nod and smiled. Then she felt that her skin was on fire. When she looked down she saw Inuyasha's hand resting above her breasts. His fingers skimmed along the sensitive skin at the outside of her breast, running his claws lightly along the skin until they rested back where they started. Kagome's body was tingling all over and a strange feeling started to build in the pit of her stomach.

Her hands ran down his back as moans flowed from her mouth. Inuyasha's lips kissed softly following the same path the his nails had just made. With out realizing it Kagome started rocking her hips forward causing her to grind against his arousal. "oh kagome…" he growled out as his need for her grew. "Inu…" she moaned before he gripped her hips to make her stop. Before she could say anything her right leg was resting on his hip as he held it there.

He pushed forward a little bit placing himself at her entrance. "This is going to hurt a little bit, I wish it didn't have to." All she could do was nod as her body called out for more of the pleasure he was causing. He pushed a little further and couldn't help but moan. After a few more pushes he reached her barrier. "Ready?" he asked breathlessly. Sweat was already forming on both of their bodies as their pleasure built. As soon as she whispered "yes" he pushed hard and fast until he was buried deep inside of her.

Kagome held back her cry of pain as the only thing making her a virgin was torn away. Inuyasha stayed still hovering over her until he knew she was ready. His hands lightly ran across her forehead and down the sides of her face. Suddenly a groan escaped his lips as he felt her start to rock against him. When he looked into her eyes they were clouded over with lust and love. Soon he joined her in the motion causing both of them to pant.

He pulled her leg higher on to his hip causing him to go deeper. "Oh…" was all Kagome was able to get out. The pressure in her stomach was tightening. Inuyasha lowered his body onto her double the pleasure. "relax baby…" he whisper in her ear and felt her legs tighten around his waist as she started to reach her climax. Instead of screaming out Kagome gently bit into Inuyasha shoulder afraid of waking the whole building. Inuyasha growled as he felt her teeth on his skin. '_MINE!_' his demon roared and he bit into her shoulder pulling her close as his own climax hit. Kagome felt another wave of pleasure rip through her body as he bit her.

The couple lay panting trying to catch their breaths. "I love you." "and I love you" they said to each other. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly. The passion once again started to burn through their veins. "Again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow in amazement. Inuyasha just smirk and rocked his hips forward. He could already feel himself growing hard inside of her. "Demon stamina." was all he said before they made love again.

After two more rounds the couple pasted out from exhaustion. Kagome's head laid on Inuyasha chest as he held her close. Hours later he woke up and smiled at feeling Kagome in his arms. When he looked down at her he saw the mark on her shoulder. Instead of a bite mark there was the kanji lettering for love. He quickly reached and touched his own shoulder feeling the same mark as hers.

Slowly Inuyasha eased out of bed and rested Kagome on his pillow. He couldn't help smile when he saw her hold the pillow tighter and bury her face into it. He pulled his pants on and wrote her a quick note placing it beside her on the bed. Letting himself out of the apartment he headed to the elevator and up to his. After a quick shower he changed into some gym clothes, and then headed upstairs to work out.

Kagome awoke to the lack of body heat next to hers. She hugged the pillow tighter to her body until she heard a strange crumpling sound. When she looked up she noticed the note that Inuyasha had left for her. "_Kagome, I wanted to let you sleep so I went up to the studio to get a small work out. Hope you slept well. I love you, Inuyasha". _Kagome just smiled and stretched before jumping out of bed for some clothes.

When she finally walked out of her apartment she was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and Inuyasha white button down shirt from the night before. She held the water bottle to her chest as she pushed the button on the elevator. Upon reaching the 5th floor she could hear the music pouring from the gym. "Some things never change." she said to herself remembering the first time they worked out together.

Yet when she reached the gym there was no Inuyasha in site. "Maybe he went to the lounge." she said out loud and made her way towards the students lounge. Pushing her long raven hair behind ears Kagome couldn't help but smile as last nights events rolled through her mind. But she couldn't remember why her shoulder was so sore for. As she neared the door way she noticed a t-shirt on the floor.

'Leave it to Inuyasha to drop something and not notice' she thought to herself. As she bent down to pick it up she heard a moan come from inside the lounge. "Oh…Inuyasha." a female voice said breathlessly. Kagome's heart felt like it stopped. 'Inuyasha?' she thought and took a step closer to the door way. She couldn't believe was she saw.

There on the couch was Inuyasha, _her_ Inuyasha, with Kikyo straddling his lap. Her skirt was up around her waist with Inuyasha's hands holding firmly onto her hips. "Oh Inu…" Kikyo moaned out again as she continued to grind herself on his lap. Kagome watched in horror as his hands tightened. Kikyo's long hair made a curtain, covering their faces from Kagome's view. But what she heard next torn her heart into pieces. "Kikyo!" he deeply growled out as she started to move faster before slumping over on him.

Kagome gasped and dropped the shirt and water bottle to the floor. Instantly two sets of eyes were on her, intense gold ones and cold brown ones. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with confusion on his face before he looked at Kikyo then Kagome. She just shook her head as the tears started to stream down her face. Quickly she turned and bolted for the elevator. "KAGOME!" he yelled and pushed Kikyo off of him. She fell on the floor with a thump but she couldn't hide the smirk that was playing across her lips.

Inuyasha ran to the elevator just in time to see the doors close and a sobbing Kagome hugging herself. "DAMN IT!" he roared and punched the wall next to the stairwell. Quickly he walked back to the lounge and glared at Kikyo. "What was all the fucking shit about? And why the fuck are you smiling?" Then it dawned on him, Kikyo's moaning, her rocking action, and him growling out as a warning. Instantly he was by Kikyo's side grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "you fucking planned this…" he said in a deep voice as he tried to control his temper.

"Inu baby, you belong with me not that goodie goodie." she snarled and touched his cheek with her hand which he immediately slapped away. With out another word Inuyasha stood and walked out of the room. 'Please believe me Kagome…I love you.' he thought to himself and felt tears start to well up in his eyes. The elevator ride to her floor felt like it took for hours as Inuyasha stood there in a daze. His mind quickly coming to as the ding from the elevator announced he arrived.

Kagome had instandly ran into her apartment and locked the door. Her body shook with her sobs as she sank to the floor next to the couch. "how could he!' she said quietly through the tears. Just then there was a loud banging on the door. "KAGOME OPEN UP PLEASE, YOU NEED TO HEAR ME OUT!" he begged as he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. The smell of her tears was ripping him to shreds. "It's not what you think Kagome, please. I don't want to lose you!" he cried out and banged on the door some more.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled and covered her ears. 'you broke my heart inuyasha…" she whispered into the empty apartment but he heard it with his sensitive hearing. "No…no Kagome it's not what it looked like! Kikyo planned it! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" he started yelling and pounding once more on the door. "GO TO HELL!" she yelled and turned the stereo on full blast to drown him out. Inuyasha rested his head on the door and let the tears fall. "please…I love you." he whispered knowing she wasn't going to hear him.

But she did, Kagome was standing on the opposite side of the door. Her hand resting in the same place his was. She silently cried as the words reached her ears. 'I wish I could believe you Inuyasha' she thought to herself before she walked away and locked herself in her room. That evening she explained everything to Sango who had stopped by to grab a change of clothes. But after seeing Kagome in so much pain she decided that she couldn't leave her. That spent the night eating ice cream and talking. Finally at about 2 in the morning Kagome cried herself to sleep in Sango's arms.

After making Kagome comfortable on the couch she dialed Miroku's cell phone and impatiently waited for him to answer. "Hello?" came a tired sounding voice on the other end. "Miroku, you better get you friend out of the country before I rip his balls off!" she growled out with a clenched fist. There was a gulp on the other end of the line before he finally answered. "Sango, my love, he said that he didn't sleep with her…" "LIKE hell he didn't!" she yelled quietly into the phone.

"Look you don't see what he looks like right now, Sango he's crying." That stopped Sango's next threat in her throat. "crying?" she whispered. "Yes, I haven't been able to get him to talk very much, he broken." Miroku whispered into the phone so he wouldn't be heard. "We need to find out the hell happened Miroku, something's not right here." she said as she walked back into the living room to check on Kagome. "You're telling me. Let's get together tomorrow and share what the other was told, then maybe we can figure out what is really going on." Sango agreed and they both hung up.

On his bed sat a comatose Inuyasha who was staring at the mural on his wall. He felt his heart clench as he looked at the girl standing by the tear with tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop seeing Kagome's face or get the smell of her tears out of his head as he sat there. "kagome…" he whispered as a tear slide down his cheek. Meanwhile a sleeping Kagome gave a whispered cry in her sleep as her own tears fell. "inuyasha…"

This was another short chapter, but I did split it into two parts. I hoped you like it, I know it's a little sad but hey they never have a normal relationship if you think about it. I meant to ask in the last chapter, but do you like my chapters like this better then the way I was writing it before? Just want to make everyone happy. Well it's 2 in the morning and if I am hoping to start the next chapter tomorrow sometime then I better get going. I really hope you liked it. Please review! Thank you. Also thank you to all reviewed last time, it's great to know there are ppl out there that actually like this story. :)

InuYashaJunkie


	13. Author's Note

-1I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated recently. Things have been a little hectic for me since my sister had her baby in Feb. I am not taking care of 4 kids during the day and then having to pick up my nephew from school. Plus to add to the craziness, my husband decided that he wants to move to Prescott so I have been packing to have everything ready to go by the end of July while he is up there working and trying to find us a place. But I am hoping to put out another chapter sometime in July before I move. I just need to get my story back on track along with everything else. Please bare with me, I will update I promise!

InuYashaJunkie


	14. Heartache

-1Disclaimer: I don't own him, but I wish I did! sigh

I just want to tell you all how sorry I am that it took this long to get this out. Along with moving, finding a place to live and taking care of my family, writer's block decided to attack. But I am back and hopefully after this I'll be able to crank them out a lot faster.

**Heartache**

For the next couple of days Kagome cried herself to sleep. Her beautiful grey eyes were swollen and red as she sat on the couch with a blanket. She had already called her mother and informed her that she wouldn't be coming home for Christmas, it would be just too hard to act happy around her family when she felt her world was falling apart. As she sat there she threw another balled up tissue on the table, adding it to the sea of white around her as she continued to watch "_The Notebook_". Her eyes once again began to water as she watched Noah see Allie meeting Lorn at the restaurant. Her mind flashed to seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo and she started to sob.

Just then the apartment door opened and Sango saw her best friend curled up on the couch breaking all over again. She quickly ran over to the TV and turned on the movie. Sango looked down at her friend with a broken heart and sat down hugging her. Kagome clung to her friend and cried on her shoulder. 'I knew I should of hid that movie before I left' Sango thought to herself as she continued to comfort her friend. Since everything happened Sango and Miroku have meeting for a brief lunch every day to try to come up with a solution to this problem between their friends. That day they finally decided to go and talk to Kikyo and make her tell the truth, by any means necessary. Sango had smiled at that and started thinking of many different ways she'd make that skank talk.

Miroku on the other hand was starting to worry about his hanyou friend. Inuyasha has yet to sleep since that first night, and Miroku was slowly starting to see the effects it was having on his best friend. A slow shadowing was forming around his golden orbs and he was constantly seen drinking coffee. Miroku asked him one day why he wasn't sleeping, he quickly learned that was a big mistake. His question was answered by a low growl and the cracking of knuckles.

He decided he wasn't about to find out how far Inuyasha was willing to go in his current state of mind and bolted from the apartment. He came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to press his luck with his roommate until the problem was solved. Yet after his lunch today with Sango he decided that it's time him and Inuyasha get all the details straightened out, no more avoiding the situation. Miroku silently entered the apartment still afraid of the hanyou and closed the door. With a deep sigh he started to relax until he noticed the pair of silver ears peaking over the top of the couch.

As he walked over, he made sure he stayed a save distance away just incase he was in a pissy mood once again. But when he was finally in view of the couch he was amazed. There was Inuyasha finally passed out with his head resting on the cushion. "Inuyasha?" he slightly whispered to see if his friend would jump to life but there was nothing, just the twitch of his ears. "Inuyasha?" he said again a little more loudly and again just the twitch of his ears. As a test Miroku walked over and lifted Inuyasha's arm, he saw his clawed hand grip at his forearm but there was still no sign he was awake.

Miroku raised a dark eyebrow and stared intensely at his best friend as he set his arm back in place. Grabbing one of the couch pillows he gently set it on Inuyasha's lap and watched in amazement. After that he walked quickly to his room and started dialing Sango's cell phone. He continued to call, pacing back and forth in his room but each time he got her voicemail. "OH come on girl!" he yelled at the tiny phone and walked out the door.

Meanwhile a red cell phone sat vibrating on the couch where Sango and Kagome once sat. Now the girls were in Kagome's room sitting on her bed talking. Sango had finally talked Kagome into taking a nice warm shower and getting into some clean clothes. 'Sango was right about the shower making me feel better' Kagome thought to herself. She felt refreshed wearing black dance leggings an a pink tank top. Her long raven hair was thrown up into a messy bun on top of her head. "I think I am going to go to the studio for a while." She said quietly while staring at the mural on her wall. Her eyes never leaving the empty place on the tree. Sango's eyes went wide as she stared at her friend. "Are you sure?" Her concerned voice broke through her thoughts and she looked a Sango. She just gave a small nod with a weak smile and climbed off the bed.

'I need to be strong' she thought to herself as she made her to the dance studio. When the elevator doors opened Kagome quickly made her way down the hall afraid to let her gaze wonder to the break room. As she stepped into the studio a look of amazement replaced the look of sadness. She walked closer to the window and watched as the snow fell outside. 'I didn't even realize it was snowing' she thought to herself before breaking away and inserting a CD in the stereo. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Kagome stated to dance as the music flowed. The words of the song brought tears to her eyes.

_If you're not the one  
Then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one  
Then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine  
Then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine  
Would I have the strength to stand at all_

As she danced flashes of the night her and Inuyasha made love flew through her mind and the tears started to flow down her cheeks.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

She glided across the floor on the tips of her toes as even more images passed behind her eyes. The way he made her laugh, the way he made her smile. How he would pout if he didn't get his way. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

_If I don't need you  
Then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you  
Then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me  
Then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me  
Then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

As Kagome danced, she wished the words to the song were true. She wished her and Inuyasha could be together and be happy. She gracefully arched her arms above her head and did a slow spin before sweeping her arms out in front of her body. She immediately went into a arabesque, extending her left leg behind her and her arms extended gracefully at her sides. She then arched her back before hugging herself and going into a slow spin once again.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_  
_She quickly wiped the rears off her cheeks and once again stood on the tips of her toes. She never noticed the person watching her from the shadows of the studio. She tired to stop the images of Kikyo and Inuyasha together from playing her mind. Closing her eyes tighter for a moment she went into another spin and concentrated on the falling snow outside.

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart  
And pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_

Miroku was still frantically trying to get a hold of his girlfriend. After the sixth time of getting her voicemail, he threw his cell phone down and let out a cry of frustration. As he threw open his door he was startled to see a wide eyes Inuyasha standing there. "What the hell is your problem!" Inuyasha half yelled. Miroku gave a nervous laugh and quickly tried to by pass his friend. Inuyasha just raised his eyebrow and watched as his friend bolted for the front door. 'That was weird' he thought to himself before heading to the door. His mind immediately going back to Kagome and the pain he knew she was in.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

As Kagome continued to dance she felt two strong arms lightly wrap themselves around her waist and move with her. For just a moment she froze. "Don't it's just me." a deep voice rumbled. Kagome turned around quickly and looked at the person before her. The tears started to flow even more as the song came to an end and from being held by the person before her. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Koga held Kagome tightly as she continued to cry. He could smell the sadness and distress as soon as he stepped off the elevator. He had heard what happened between her and the mutt but he wasn't aware of how bad it was until he saw the mark of love on her shoulder.

Koga quickly dropped to the ground as Kagome crumpled, still sobbing. After a few more minutes her crying finally stopped and she looked up at Koga. "Why didn't we work out Koga?" she asked softly. "Because…I wasn't him." He answered her before looking down. Her beautiful grey eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. "I am so sorry Koga!" He gave her a little shrug and a smile. "It's alright, I have my mate now." Kagome's looked at him surprised. "Who?" Koga couldn't help but laugh. "Ayame" Kagome smiled and gave him a big hug. "I am so happy for you!" Then she went quiet again and he just held her. That's when he heard the low growl come from behind them. Koga turned turn his head to look over his shoulder and saw Inuyasha standing in the door way. His ears were slightly drooped and there was an emptiness in his golden eyes. Before Koga could say anything Inuyasha walked away and headed for the roof entrance.

"Come on let's get you home." Kagome nodded against his chest and let him help her up. As they left the room Naraku stepped out of the shadows. 'She will be mine, along with this company.' he thought to himself with an evil smirk before disappearing all together.

"So Kagome, are you going home for Christmas?" Koga asked as they walked toward her front door. She just shook her head and stared at their feet as they walked. "And why not?" His blue eyes watching her intently. "I couldn't fake being happy around my family and I didn't want to ruin their holiday." Blue eyes met grey as they stopped in front of the door. She swiftly got on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "thank you for being there for me." she said with a weak smile. Koga nodded before grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her. "Don't worry Kagome, you will end up happy." He released her and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before walking back towards the elevator.

Inside the apartment Sango and Miroku were in her room talking heatedly. They sat there discussing what Miroku learned when they heard the front door open and close. "It's Kagome, she's home." Sango said quietly and sat there listening to what her roommate was going to do. Before they knew it there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Sango I'm back, I'm just going to head to bed though, have a good night ok?" Sango stood and walked toward the door. "Is everything alright Kagome?" her voice full of concern. Kagome cleared her throat before answering. "yeah, just a little tired that's all. I'll see you in the morning." Sango sighed, she couldn't stand how sad her friend was.

"Miroku we have got to do something, I can't stand to see either of them like this." Miroku nodded and hugged his girlfriend. "We'll get it fixed somehow, I promise." he held her tighter before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I love you Sango". She smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss in return. "I love you too Miroku" That night they laid in Sango's bed and just held each other. Miroku couldn't help but think about what he had discovered that afternoon.

Inuyasha in the mean time was still standing on the roof. He had long ago ignored the numb feeling in his ears and face. The only feeling he felt right now was the pain in his heart. He didn't know how he was going to prove it to Kagome that he didn't have sex with Kikyo but now he wasn't sure it mattered if he did. Seeing her in Koga's arms again tore his heart into pieces. She felt content at that moment, he knows, he felt it through their marks, but to know that it was another man almost killed him. He didn't turn when he heard the roof door open and close. He knew it was Koga and he really didn't want to look at the bastard.

"Inuyasha…I can tell you are upset, but you need to know that it's not what it seemed down there." Koga said as he walked toward the hanyou. "I don't give a fuck!" Inuyasha growled out and clenched his fists. Koga rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him. "Tell me the truth, did you have sex with Kikyo that day Kagome found you?" Inuyasha's golden orbs burned into Koga's baby blue ones. "No I didn't have sex with Kikyo, I marked Kagome and that means I only want to be with Kagome!" he practically yelled. Koga leaned in a little and sniffed at him. He did this for a few minutes before his eyes went wide and stepped back. "You're telling the truth!" Inuyasha sighed and looked down at a falling snowflake. "glad someone believes me." he said quietly.

Koga realized he should have been glad to see the hanyou in so much pain, especially after stealing Kagome away from him but he just couldn't. Inuyasha looked lost and he knew that if something like this happened between him and his mate that he would be just as bad and for once Koga felt like being kind to him. "I'll help you get her back" Koga said quietly. Inuyasha just stared for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Yeah right, because what I saw down there was you helping!" Koga growled before pushing Inuyasha. "Look here you piece of shit, I tried to tell you earlier that it's not what it looked like, she was crying her eyes out man, over you…"

Inuyasha pushed him back. "I know I fucking hurt her you ass-hole! I feel it every damn minute of every damn day through our marks!" Koga started to yell back until he really noticed the black circles under his roommates eyes. "Is that why you haven't been sleeping? Because you can feel her?" Inuyasha sighed and slumped down against the ledge of the roof. The cold snow soaking his clothes even more. "Yes…that and because every time I close my eyes I see that day replay from the moment I realized Kikyo was on top of me to the moment I smelled Kagome's tears." Koga gave a little nod of understanding and joined the hanyou on the ground.

"I don't know what I can do to ever make her trust me again…"Inuyasha said trailing off. "We'll come up with a plan, don't worry, you'll get your mate back." Koga glanced at Inuyasha to see his reaction to his words. "Why are you trying to help me? You don't even fucking like me." he said while fisting the snow. " Look Kagome is my friend, and even though I still feel like you stole her away from me, I know that she loves you just as much as you love her and that she is happy with you." Inuyasha could only scoff. "She was happy with me…I'll probably never get my mate back." he said with a slightly whimper. Koga punched his arm causing Inuyasha to fall over in the snow. "Stop talking like that dumb-ass or you won't ever get her back, now get your ass up and lets go outside it fucking freezing. Inuyasha just growled and followed Koga back into the building.

Back in Kagome's room, she laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Koga's words kept replaying in her mind over and over again. "Will I really be happy again?" she asked herself out loud before rolling over and staring at the mural. "Oh Inuyasha, I wish we could go back in time and never repeat that day." she said softly before drifting off to sleep. Sango wiped a tear away as she stood by her best friends door. 'Oh Kagome, I promise that we will fix this.' she thought to herself as she gently touched her roommates door and walked away.

She rejoined Miroku on the couch and hugged him. "Oh Miroku, she's in so much pain…" Sango said as she one again wiped a tear from her eyes. "I over heard her wishing that, that day had never happened." Miroku gently squeezed her arm and looked down at her. "Well wouldn't you want to wish that it never happened, it's understandable Sango." She just shook her head. "No I think she meant all of it Miroku, she's giving up. We need to hurry up and get the truth out of that bitch so that way our friends will be happy together again!" Mirkou nodded in agreement and continued to hold his girlfriend.

Neither of them noticed Kagome standing in the hallway listening. 'What do they mean "get that bitch to tell the truth"?' She thought to herself before making her way quietly back to her room. Kagome quietly shut the door behind her before snatching her cell phone off the night stand. "someone is going to explain what is going on…" she half growled out as she punched in a number on her phone. "pick up pick up pick up…" she chanted over and over until she heard Koga's voice.

"Uh hey, what's up?" He answered nervously. "Do you know what the hell is going on? Cause I can't take anymore sneaking behind my back!" she yelled into the phone. "whoa calm down, look now's not a good time." Kagome huffed and bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Fine call me back when it is a good time!" she growled into the phone and hung up. "jackass" she mumbled quietly before sitting on her bed.

Koga closed his phone and gave Inuyasha a nervous smile. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stared at Koga. "Look I know that you know that it was Kagome on the phone. She just wants to know what is going on. Maybe I should go up there and tell her that you are telling that truth, maybe that way she'll actually let you explain what happened." Inuyasha shoulder sagged and he closed his eyes. "But I don't even really understand what happened. I mean, I worked out, took a break and fell asleep on the couch, next thing I know Kikyo is on top of me acting…" His eyes went wide as the realization hit him. "That BITCH!" he yelled. Koga just stared in amazement. "She set me up, she was acting like she was having sex with me! She must of known Kagome was coming up! DAMN IT!" he yelled before pacing back and forth. "how could I have been so stupid!' he mumbled to himself.

Koga just sat there watching the hanyou continue to pace and mumble to himself. "Ok now that we figured out what happened maybe I should go and talk to Kagome." Inuyasha stopped and looked at him. With a nod from Inuyasha, Koga got up and left the apartment. Inuyasha could just stand and stare at the door. 'Please Kagome, please believe me' he silently begged before making his way to his room. Before he made to his door his cell rang. "Hey man, you better think of something very romantic if you want to make this mistake up to her, just giving you a fair warning." Koga voice sounded out the small device. "Thanks man…" Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone. "something romantic" he mumbled to himself and scratched at his ear as he walked into the room.

Miroku sighed as Sango continued to pound on Kikyo's door. "Open up whore, I know you're in there!" Sango shouted. With that the door flew open. "Who the hell are you calling a whore!" Kikyo screamed back. Sango started to make a move like she was going to punch her before Miroku held her back. "Let me go, I want to teach her a lesson for messing with other peoples boyfriends!" Sango growled out and tried to lung at Kikyo. She just smirked and checked out her nails. "Settle down Sango so we can get this over with." Miroku said softly before releasing his girlfriend. "Now Kikyo explain to us why you were basically dry humping Inuyasha that day?" He said with a raised eyebrow and watched as her face paled. Sango couldn't help but smirk and cross her arms over her chest feeling satisfied.

"I…uh I don't know what you are talking about!" Kikyo stammered and tried to go back into her apartment. "I don't think so!" Sango said grabbing her arm and the couple followed her inside. "We are going anyway until we get the truth out of you and that's by any means necessary" Miroku stated and watched as Sango cracked her knuckles. Kikyo plastered on a fake smile and quickly tried to think of a lie. 'If I tell the truth Naraku will kill me!' she thought to herself before turning back to her angry classmates.

Sango continued to fume as Kikyo sat there looking dumb, that was until she felt a hand rubbing her ass. "You Pervert!" she screamed and smacked Miroku upside the head. "Sango my love I just wanted to get you to relax a little bit before you have to beat the truth out her." he said with a sweet smile. Sango thought for a minute about what he said and a small smile began to form on her lips. "Well thank you baby" she said before giving him a brief kiss. Kikyo stared in disbelief at the couple in front of her. "I don't believe this, you're actually going to let her kick my ass? Miroku we were friends until this little bitch came along." At that moment a look crossed over Miroku's face that none have ever seen before. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a bitch!" he purple eyes blazed in anger as he stared at Kikyo. "And for your information, I only put up with you because Inuyasha THOUGHT he was in love with you, until he found his true mate!" he practically yelled at her.

Sango couldn't help but look on with pride that it was her boyfriend that was putting that bitch in her place. Kikyo stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "I am not telling you anything, now get out of my apartment before I really get pissed, and believe me I have connections! If you ever want to dance in this city again you better leave fast." Her cold eyes clashed with Sango's warm brown but reliantly the couple left. Kikyo locked the door and let out a sigh as she heard their retreating footsteps. "Naraku…you owe me big!"

Koga knocked on apartment door. A gentle "come in" was heard from inside so he decided to enter. "Kagome?" Just as he said her name, Kagome came walking out of the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate. "Hi Koga, I thought you were suppose to call me back not come over." She said as she sat down on the soft couch. She patted the seat beside her the Koga quickly took. "Kagome look, I need to talk to you about something really important and I really need you to hear me out before you say anything." Kagome gave him a slow nod and stared at him as he slightly fidgeted on the couch.

Kagome's eye slowly began to widen. "Koga…look you and Ayame are mated and I know I asked what happened between us but that's only because I was curious I can't and won't come between you two…" She started to babble before Koga's deep laugh interrupted her. "No Kagome that's not what I need to talk to you about….it's about Inuyasha." At the mention of his name a deep sadness filled Kagome's eyes. "I don't want to talk about him…unless he's hurt, is he hurt?" Concern immediately replaced the sadness in her grey eyes as she waited for Koga to answer.

With a sigh Koga gently took her hands in his own. "Inuyasha is alright, he missed you a lot but he is fine. I need to tell you something about him though and I really need you to listen and believe me." Kagome once again nodded and waited for Koga to begin. "Ok now what I am about to say is going to sound a bit crazy because of the way me and Inuyasha fight but I know how miserable you are without him as he is without you so I came by to tell you that Inuyasha is telling you the truth about Kikyo, he didn't have sex with her when you walked in on them, in fact he was asleep moments before you saw them." After all was said and done Koga stared at Kagome waiting for a reaction.

Kagome gave a little laugh. "Yeah right, he wasn't sleeping Koga, I saw them and for you to lie for him makes things worse." the tears started to well up in her eyes. "Kagome, us demons, we can smell when someone is lying and Kagome, Inuyasha wasn't lying about that. He would never purposely hurt you, he loves you. You're his mate." Koga said and gave her hands a little squeeze. "So what you're telling me is that Kikyo planned all of this to split me and Inuyasha up?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Koga gave a little nod. "Look you would know if Inuyasha truly cheated on you, that mark you now bare on your shoulder from the night you spent together, it means 'love' and it's there forever. It means that you two were meant for each other. With that mark you two are bonded, he feels your pain, and if what happened was real the pain would be about ten times worse."

Kagome felt the tears slide down her cheek as the realization hit her. Her grey eyes shined brightly as the tears continued to flow. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her heart. "Are you sure? I mean really sure?" Koga gave her a small smile. "Yes Kagome, you know I don't like the stinking mutt so what I am telling you has to be the true right?" Kagome left out a little laugh before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you…for telling me." After she let go she sat back with a frown. "What's the matter, you were just happy?" he touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Why didn't Inuyasha tell me this." Koga sighed once again. "Kagome…you wouldn't let him near you remember?" Her hand immediately cover her face. "Oh God…"

Meanwhile Inuyasha was still pacing back and forth in his bedroom. As he passed his night stand he quietly grabbed his cell phone and stared at it for a few minutes. "This is so stupid. I don't know how to make this up to her by being romantic…" he mumbled to himself. With a growl he punched in a number on the tiny phone and waited for an answer. "This better be good…" came a deep voice on the other end of the line. "Sesshomaru…I need your help…how do you be romantic?" he asked with a little whimper. There was only silence on the other end of the line. "Sesshomaru?" Just then he heard a deep laugh. "asshole" he mumbled before his brother began to talk.

Sorry it took so long to update, I hope this enough to satisfy for now, I promise to start working on the next chapter right a way. Hope you enjoy! Please review and thank you for all of your patience!

InuYashaJunkie.


	15. Promsies

Disclaimer: I don't own him, wish I did though sigh

**Promises**

Inuyasha paced quietly back and forth in his bedroom. His impatience grew as he watch the minutes tick by on his digital clock. "Where the hell is that wolf?!" he growled out before throwing his bedroom door open. His ears quickly picked up the sound of two people breathing in the apartment. As he walked into the living room, Inuyasha saw something that brought a small smile to his face. Miroku and Sango were sleeping soundly in each others arms. The site made Inuyasha's heart ache for his own mate. 'Kagome' his mind whispered before heading for the front door.

"Where is that fucking wolf at?!" he growled out once again as he stood in the hallway out side his apartment. 'What if that wolf made a move on Kagome?' was the thought that went through his mind as he glance to the watch on his wrist. With that in his mind he headed towards the elevator. But even before the ding could be heard and the doors open, Inuyasha was already halfway down the stairs to Kagome's floor. With a deep breath Inuyasha slowly walked to her front door, Koga's scent still hung in the air.

Kagome heard a loud knock on her front door, startled she jumped up from the couch and made her way to answer it. "Inuyasha?" she said breathlessly as she looked at him standing there. His golden eyes immediately softened as he saw her beautiful face. Kagome couldn't help her heart from racing as she stared into his eyes. Boy did she miss him! "Why don't you come in?" she asked as she moved out of the door way. Inuyasha stared for a moment before entering the apartment. The scent of cherry blossoms filled his sensitive nose as he walked by her. After closing the door Kagome joined Inuyasha in the living room. "So uh…where's Koga?" he asked while trying to contain the growl that wanted to escape from his chest. He could smell Koga's scent throughout the room. "He went to go see Ayame, is that why you came here? To look for Koga?" Kagome couldn't contain the hurt in her voice. Gold eyes immediately met grey. "No!" he slightly yelled. Kagome just nodded her head slowly.

"Okay…then why did you come?" she asked him softly. "I had to see you." he answered as his gaze went to the floor. "I miss you and wanted to apologize…for everything." Kagome only stared, her grey eyes going over every detail of him. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she looked him over. He looked so good in his red tank with the long white sleeve button down shirt and faded blue jeans. "I should go, good bye Kagome." he turned and headed towards the front door. His words finally filtered into her as she looked at him. When he reached the door he stopped. "I saw you, you know, with Koga in the studio." he said sadly. His mind flashing through images of Kagome in Koga's arms holding onto him tightly. Before Inuyasha could open the door he heard Kagome's sweet voice. "Inuyasha wait!" His silver ears twitch slightly before he finally turned around to face her. He could only stand there with his hands buried deep in his pockets as he listened to her talk.

"Koga told me what happened. I know the truth." she said softly. Inuyasha could only look down at the floor and remember all the pain she went through because of him. He was surprised when the scent of cherry blossoms invaded his nose. Then he felt her, her could feel how close she stood to him before he felt her soft hand gently cup his cheek. Slowly he looked up at her, still amazed by her beauty. "It's not your fault" she said quietly as their eyes locked. "Kagome…"whispered. "Shhh…" and she quickly but gently brought her lips to his.

Inuyasha felt his heart start to pound in his chest. With unsure arms he slowly wrapped them around her waist and pulled her close. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Then before he knew it Kagome broke the kiss and was taking his hand, tugging on it to get him to follow. At first Inuyasha started to follow until he realized that their destination was the bedroom. "Kagome, I…we can't." he sighed out. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. "Why? After all of this time…" her voice fading as she felt tears spring to her eyes. "Do you not want to be with me?" her voice cracked, images of him and Kikyo once again played through her mind. 'What if her really does want Kikyo and all of this made him realize it.' she thought to herself. Within that moment Kagome felt her back pushed up against the wall and her mouth being ravished by her golden-eyed god. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he pulled away. Both were breathing heavily. "You have no idea how much I want you." he said in between deep breaths. He lightly rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "When we do it" he said before cupping her face with his hands. "I want it to be special. I want everything to be perfect between us, no doubts." Kagome smiled as a few stray tears slide down her cheeks.

Inuyasha ran the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks wiping them away. "I love you Kagome, I will always love you remember that." he told her before brushing a kiss across her lips. He smiled when he felt one of her hands reach up and scratch at his silvery ear. "I love you too puppy" she said with a slight laugh. Inuyasha chuckled before stepping away from her. "Well I guess I should go" he said as the caressed her cheek. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Inuyasha smiled before picking her up bridal style. Kagome let out a squeal and a giggle as he carried her to her room. After reaching her room he set her down so she could go change in the bath room. At first she started to protest not minding that he was in the room, but once he explained he didn't think he could control himself she finally agreed and went to the bathroom to change. As he waited for her he looked at the mural once again and could help but run his finger tips across the girl that reminded him so much of Kagome. Hearing the door click open Inuyasha turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat. There in the doorway stood Kagome wearing black boy shorts underwear and sky blue cami top. She walked over and sat on the bed. Inuyasha quickly joined her and tucked her in.

She could only smile as he ran his clawed finger through her raven hair. As her eyes drifted close, he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. "I promise I'll make it up to you Kagome, I promise ." And with those words said he got up and quietly left the apartment, making sure that the front door was locked behind him. Leaning his head back onto the door, Inuyasha let out a deep sigh of relief. "What the hell are you doing out here you stupid mutt?!" Inuyasha glanced over and saw Koga leaning against the wall. "We can't be together yet…" his voice trailed off as Koga growled. "What the f…" Koga started before Inuyasha interrupted. "Look I need to know why Kikyo did this in the first place and whatever the hell else she has planned before I can be with Kagome." he half yelled. His silvery bangs covered his eyes." You know how bad I want to be with her. But I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize our relationship more than it already has been." Koga couldn't help but stare. "I understand man" was al he said before walking away, heading for the elevator. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome's door one last time before walking away and following Koga.

The next day the hallways were bursting with the remaining students going out for last minute holiday gifts before they headed home for the Christmas season. The minute Inuyasha saw Miroku slam through his bedroom door out of breath, he knew something was up. With a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest, Inuyasha waited patiently while his friend was bent over panting. When he finally looked up, Inuyasha noticed the utter excitement on his friends face. "Kikyo and Naraku are gone for Christmas, they won't be back until New Year's Day!" Miroku said with a huge grin on his face. Inuyashag felt his heart start to race with the thought of being able to spend the holiday with his love. "I need to go shopping" was all he said as he pulled Miroku out the door.

Inuyasha never thought he would ever spend 4 hours in a packed mall before in his life. His nose was going crazy with all of the different scents. He gingerly looked down at the bags he held in his hand. Miroku grinned like a fool as he saw his best friend was happy again, even if it was only for a little while. Meanwhile back at the girls apartment Sango was vegging out on the couch with a slightly mopy Kagome. "I wish me and Inuyasha could be together this Christmas" she said wistfully as they sat there watching 'Christmas with the Kranks'. She started day dreaming on what it would be like to have a house with Inuyasha… and a family. She smiled at the thought of little silver haired hanyous running around. Sango's laughter brought Kagome back to reality and she couldn't help but smile at her friend before turning her attention back to the movie.

At about 5:30 Sango decided it was time for them to get out of the apartment and go get something to eat. The girl quickly put on warm clothes to shield them against the wind and snow and headed down to the lobby. Deciding on hitting the pizzeria, the girls were giggling softly as they talked about the movie they just got done watching. As they entered the lobby from the elevator they saw Miroku and Inuyasha coming through the front doors. Kagaura watched eagerly from her desk to see Kagome break down once again. She thought it was such a fun site to see. 'Poor little human with her weak little heart, such a shame she can't be with the one she loves, but Naraku will take care of that' she thought before quietly laughing to herself.

When Sango saw the guys approaching she quickly switched places with Kagome so that she was farthest away from Inuyasha. She hated to do that but they all knew that Kagura was watching and they couldn't let anyone know that they were back together…yet. Inuyasha's golden eyes clouded over with sadness as he gazed at Kagome, he could see the tears forming in her beautiful grey eyes causing them to shimmer in the light. He wanted so bad to take her in his arms and just hold her but he knew it had to wait. Mirkou and Sango could see the struggle the young couple was going through and gave each other a quick kiss before departing so they wouldn't have to be in pain more then needed. Kagome held back her tears as they left the lobby, much to Kagura's disappointment. She quickly wiped the fallen tears away and glanced back over her shoulder, watching as the guys entered the elevator. Grey eyes meet gold and they could both see the love they have for each other shining in the others eyes. It almost seemed to hurt more knowing that they have to stay away from each other until they find out the reason why Kikyo tried so hard to break them up.

The girls once again started laughing as they made their way to the pizzeria. They were each taking turns trying to catch the glittering snow flakes with there tongue as they fell from the darkened sky. Upon entering the eatery Kagome noticed Koga was there with Ayame. She gave a small wave and headed over to the table as Sango ordered the pizza. "Hey girl, how's it going?" Ayame said as she gave Kagome's hand a comforting squeeze. "Not to bad, but it could be a lot better" she answered with a sad smile. When Sango arrived with the food the two joined the couple in their booth and continued to talk the time away as the snow continued to fall out side covering the roads and sidewalks.

Inuyasha stared out the window and imagined how beautiful Kagome would look standing out in the falling snow with rosy cheeks. He let out a sigh as he turned back to his task at hand. All over the living room was wrapping paper, ribbons, bows and unwrapped presents. Needless to say their place was a mess. They each had special plans for Christmas eve and Christmas day. They would both make sure this was the girls best Christmas ever. Inuyasha especially wanted this time to be special since he and Kagome's time was so limited. He gingerly fingered the small black box he held in his hand before sticking a little red bow on it and placing it in the stocking he had gotten for Kagome. "I sure hope she is surprised" he said quietly before turning to his friend and bursting into laughter. Miroku was currently having a war with the ribbon in the middle of the floor, and sadly the ribbon was winning.

After the foursome finished their meal, they ordered some hot cocoa and continued to talk. Every once and a while they would notice Kagome start to stare out the window lost in thought with a sad look on her face. No one knew what to say to her at this time, nothing could bring her spirits up besides ruining the surprise. So instead the other three decided they would just let her be and continued their conversation. Occasionally they would steal a look at their friend, they could all feel her sadness flowing off of her. Finally Kagome let out a sigh and withdrew from her thoughts. She smiled at her friends and took a sip of her cocoa. "So what are you guys dancing to for the recital?" Ayame asked. Koga her both started to laugh as the girls sitting across from them blushed and gave a little shrug. After that the four of them decided it was time to go and slowly made there way out of the restaurant, into the cold night air.

Tomorrow was Christmas eve and Inuyasha was nervous about all of his plans. Even Sesshomaru offered advice on a few things, of course that was after he got a stern look from his petite fiancé. Everything was planned out beautifully, he just hoped nothing happens to ruin it, and that's how Miroku found him, lost in thought as he stared out the window once again. There was no evidence of the mess before and the Christmas tree has loads of presents under it. "I don't think Kagome would take it very well if something went wrong between us again." Inuyasha said softly before letting out a sigh. "I'm afraid she'll take it as we aren't meant to be together." He continued, his golden eyes filled with fear and sadness. "Don't worry Inu" Miroku said as he got up and gave his friend a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Everything will work out great, so don't worry about it so much." With that said he headed off to bed. Inuyasha gave a numb nod and decided to follow his friend's example for once and try to get some sleep. His dreams were filled of Kagome and what he hope was all the good things still to come.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome has already decided what she was going to do to pass the days away. Figuring that her and Inuyasha couldn't be together to celebrate, she decided she would work out in the gym one day and practice her dancing in one of the studios the next. Hopefully that will help relieve some of the stress the last month has caused and to keep her busy enough that she won't think of Inuyasha. 'Not likely' she thought to herself as she got ready for bed. That night Kagome, unlike Inuyasha, was having trouble sleeping. She continued to toss and turn until she just couldn't take it anymore. With a deep sigh she sat up in bed and held her head in her hands. "Why can't I sleep?" 'Because you want Inuyasha to be here with you' a voice her head answered. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's turmoil through their link causing him to wake up. He too sat up in bed and thought for a moment before he started to concentrate on sending his love to Kagome through the same link. After a few minutes he could tell she had laid back down and was now in a peaceful sleep. With a small smile on his face he too fell into a peaceful sleep once again.

_Kagome dreamed that night of her and Inuyasha. Of the two dancing together, a soft light shined down upon them as he held her close. She was wearing a white flowing dress that hugged her curves and flared out at her hips causing the soft material to fall to her knees. Her hair tumbled down her back in soft dark waves. She couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha as he easily lifted up and spun her around, her hands instantly gripping his shoulders and holding on tightly. He seemed to glow under the spotlight looking even more ethereal. His black button down shirt causing his glittering gold eyes to stand out even more. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the little smile that played on his lips. _

_As he set her down on the tips of her toes, she swept her right leg out behind her and leaned slightly forward while holding onto Inuyasha's hands still on the tips of her toes. He slowly walked around in a circle, spinning her in the process. His eyes roamed over her body until gold met grey. The music flowed around the couple as they continued to dance. His hands glided gracefully across her body as they moved together. She could feel the soft touch of his fingers as it brushed across her bare skin. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome's right leg around his waist, pulling her body close to his. His arm wrapped around her waist as she arched her back, her arms raised above her head in a graceful arch. In one quick move, Inuyasha spun Kagome around immediately pulling her body flush against his once again. She smiled and brought a hand up to caress his fuzzy silver ear. "I love you Kagome" he whispered against her ear causing her to shiver as they swayed to the music. "I love you Inuyasha" she whispered back as they dream started to fade. The couple continued to sleep through the night with smiles on their faces. _

The next morning Inuyasha woke up early, the smile still on his lips. "Let the games begin" he said to himself as he got up from bed and headed out to the living room. As entered the kitchen Inuyasha decided he was going to have a morning work out before preparing for his surprise night with Kagome. After dressing he woke Miroku and had him check with Sango to make sure Kagome was indeed still in the apartment. He was happy to hear that she was still sleeping soundly, of course the other couple wasn't so happy that their pleasant sleeping was disturbed. The smile was still evident on his face as he entered the studio's gym.

Inuyasha continued to do his pull ups with the beat of the music, sweat dripped down his chest to be absorbed into the fabric of his shorts. With one last deep breath he pulled his body up and held it there for a minute before releasing the breath and dropping down from the bar. He felt good, better then he had in a long time. Just as he was about to do some sit ups, his cell phone made a little tune to indicate that he had a new text message. '_Kagome getting ready to go to gym, get out quick! - M_' Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he ran around the place grabbing his towel and shirt. As he made his way towards the elevator Inuyasha saw that it was making it's way up. With one swift move he entered the stairway and closed the door just in time to hear the _ding_ of the elevator doors opening. He stood by the door holding his breath as he heard her walk by, the smell of cherry blossoms hit his sensitive nose and he knew then that he had to get out of there before he ruined everything.

Kagome set her bag down on the gym floor and made her way of to the stereo. Her hand hovered above the power button as she noticed the stereo was already on. "weird" she whispered to herself before pushing the play button. Immediately her ears were assaulted with hard rock music pouring out of the speakers. 'Inuyasha' quickly came to mind as she recognized if from the other times they worked out together. A small smile played on her lips as she decided to let the music play. "Now to try to release some of that stress" she said to herself and started warming up. She never knew that at this very minute her favorite hanyou was in her apartment setting up his surprise.

He knew he had to work quickly, so instead of showering first he grabbed everything he could and brought it to the girls apartment. Sango opened the door letting Inuyasha in, she scanned the hallway with a raised brow to make sure no one was watching before shutting the door and locking it. Inuyasha started to put presents under the tree as Miroku and Sango set up the surprise brunch. Just as Inuyasha finish Sango kicked him out of the apartment and ordered him to go upstairs and take a shower. With a goofy grin on his face he was out the door in a flash. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but laugh as their friend looked like a happy little puppy getting a treat.

When Inuyasha enter his apartment he couldn't help but smirk as Mirkou's own surprise for Sango. With a little laugh he went to take a nice hot shower that would hopefully relax him. He was starting to get nervous again as if it was almost the first date, and she didn't even know about it. After drying his hair, Inuyasha walked into his room with a fluffy red towel hanging loosely around his hips. Now it came the hard part…"What to wear?" he mumbled to himself as he scanned his closet for something that was suitable. 'No too dressy…that one's to grungy…' "AHA!" he yelled loudly and grabbed the red long sleeved shirt and black jeans. "Perfect" he said with a deep chuckle and quickly got dressed.

Kagome returned to the apartment sticky with sweat and still a lot on her mind. She became even more confused when her roommate quickly demanded that she go take a shower before she took one more step into the apartment. With a raised brow and a look of confusion Kagome went straight to her room and showered. When she was all done and dry she stepped out of the bathroom to find a set of clothes sitting out on her bed. "What am I incapable of dressing myself now?" she asked slightly loud hoping her friend would hear. With a sigh Kagome pulled on the soft green fuzzy sweater and the denim skirt that was sitting on her bed. Not bothering with shoe she left her bedroom determined to find her friend and demand what was going on. She didn't make it very far as she felt her knees go weak at the sight before her.

Miroku smiled as he tied the blindfold gently around Sango's head. "Miroku you better not try anything perverted!" Sango growled out before she felt a light tug on her hand. Slowly she followed until he heard his voice in her hear telling her to stop. As she stood there, her ears straining to hear anything that might help her figure out what was going on, Miroku was pouring steaming hot cocoa into two mugs and pressing play to the stereo. "All I want for Christmas is you" started to pour out of the speakers as Miroku walked over and removed the blindfold. Sango's gasp made Miroku's smile even bigger as he watched her look around his living room. Presents were everywhere and the whole room was decorated. "I hope you like it" was softly said from behind her. "Oh Miroku…" she whispered before turning around and throwing herself into his arms. "I love it, just like I love you!" Mirkou hugged her tightly against his body. "I love you too My Sango." he answered before he pulled away slight so he could kiss her deeply.

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at her love. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "Kagome…"he started before she threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and just held her. "I didn't think I'd get to see you today" she said softly once her cries stopped. He gently pulled back and started to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Kikyo and Naraku aren't here, they went out of town and I wasn't about to let an opportunity like this pass me by" he said with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes. Kagome smiled brightly " I am soo happy!" she said before her grey eyes started to travel along her living room. "Oh Inu…it's wonderful…' came softly from her lips as she stepped away and noticed everything he had done. "Hungry?" he asked with hands on her shoulders rubbing them softly as she fingered a present on the mantel. She nodded and let herself be guided to the tabled. The two quickly lost themselves in the meal and talk, never realizing that the sun was already starting to go down.

The two couples cuddled on the couches in their apartments as they each watched "A Christmas Story" on the television. The guys each chuckling when the kid gets his tongue stuck to the frozen pole, while both girls felt sorry for him. They each laughed at Ralphie's determination to get that Red Ryder BB gun. And who could forget the pink bunny suit, Inuyasha actually felt bad for the kid then. As the night wore on the couples decided it was time to head for bed if they wanted to have an early morning and more time to spend together. As soon as Miroku and Sango's head hit the pillow the couple was out, the days events finally catching up to them. But in the apartment directly below theirs a couple was enjoying their time.

**Lemon warning!**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome removed her sweater, her eyes never leaving his. He could feel the tightening of his pants as his mate removed the rest of her clothes. "Make love to me Inuyasha" she said softly as she took a step towards him. As soon as the words left her mouth his mouth was upon hers. The clung to each other as the kiss continued to deepen. Kagome's fingers quickly undid the buttons of his skirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Her hands roaming over his chest and stomach before going for the button on his pants. Before Inuyasha realized he too was naked and the couple was laying on the bed. His hands traced the lines of her body starting from her shoulder, making it's way to the outline of her breast, from there it trailed to her stomach before stopping above the soft curls of her womanhood. Kagome bit back to moan that threaten to escape as his hands made their trip setting her body on fire along the way. Inuyasha leaned down and began to suck on one of her rosy nipples as her hands dug into his hair. Her back arched as the pleasure coursed through her body. "Oh Inu…" she said breathlessly before she felt him at her entrance.

He knew he couldn't control himself much longer and he knew by her scent that she was ready. With a deep kiss he plunged into her, moaning against her lips at the feel of her body taking in his. The couple moved together in that old timeless rhythm bring each other pleasure over and over again. Her heels dug into his rear one last time as he brought her to climax before he too followed into that blissful void, feeling as if nothing could touch them in their current state. Finally exhausted Inuyasha collapsed lightly on top of Kagome breathing heavily. Kagome smiled at the feel of his weight on top of her and swore she would never forget it. They kissed tenderly before Inuyasha rolled to the side with Kagome's head on his chest. "I love you Inuyasha." she said as she ran her index finger lightly around his nipple with a smile on her face. "I love you too Kagome…more then you'll ever know" with that said he pulled her tightly against his body and they both drifted off to sleep.

**End Lemon**

"Kagome…" swat "Kagome…" swat "Kagome!" smack! "Wha…what?!" Kagome yelled groggily as she looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a slight pout on his face as he cradled his hand. "What happened to you?" she asked, concern in her grey eyes. "You did, you slapped my hand when I was trying to wake you up" he grumbled. "Oh…I'm sorry….why you up anyways? Shouldn't you be as tired as I am?" she raised her eyebrow as she noticed the smirk come across his face "Hanyou baby…hanyou stamina." the smirk spread and she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "How could I of forgotten." With that said Inuyasha picked Kagome up who was still wrapped in the bed sheet and carried her to the living room. Kagome enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms as much as he loved the feeling of her being there. He heard her intake of breath as she was once again surprised.

There was a lavish breakfast already made and wait for the couple. Some presents were already waiting for Kagome to open them on her side of the table. She couldn't believe all that he had done for her. After they ate, the two opened their gifts in between kisses and "I love you" . When Kagome thought all of the presents where done, Inuyasha handed her the stocking from the mantel and waited for her to look inside. She smiled at him not paying attention to the little black box with the red bow out of the stocking. When he nodded for her to open it, is when Kagome looked down. Immediately her hands started to shake as she open the velvet box. Inside was an antique diamond ring, the grapvine cutwork surrounded the round cut diamond that sparkled under the lights of the Christmas tree. "Oh Inuyasha…" she whispered. "It was my mother's engagement ring, I asked Sesshomaru for it last night. I know we are mates but will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He lowered himself to one knee as he asked. He could smell the scent of her tears in the air. As soon as gold met grey it was all over. Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha arms chanting "yes" over and over again. He hugged her tight before kissing her softly.

"Now let's get you dress, we have the whole day ahead of us" Inuyasha said with a twinkle in his eyes. Kagome nodded and quickly ran to her bedroom. Inuyasha could help but admire the view as she forgot the she in her departure. With a soft laugh he started to pick up the paper trash while his beloved got dress. Kagome stood there staring at the ring on her finger with a big smile on her face. She tugged once more on the heavy red sweater she threw on and met Inuyasha at the front door. Before leaving Kagome called her family and wished them a "Merry Christmas." Of course her mother wished she could be home but now more then ever Kagome was glad she stayed. "Let's have some fun!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

Meanwhile in the apartment upstairs, Mirkou and Sango just got done making love. That was his was of waking Sango up Christmas morning. Now they both were wrapped in sheets sitting in front of the tree with their presents. Now the second to the last one wasn't as extravagant as the ring Inuyasha gave Kagome, but then again it wasn't a ring. It was beautiful locket with an "S" engraved on the front. Inside was a picture of her and Miroku together and on the other side was a picture of her father and brother. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she looked at her family's picture. "Miroku, thank you" she said softly before kissing him deeply. Afterwards Miroku placed the necklace around her throat and gave it a butterfly kiss. When she thought all of the presents were done he handed her one more. "What's this? You've given me so much already" she protested as he placed the pink box in her lap. "Open it" was all he said before sitting back with a smile on his face.

Sango lifted the lid to the pink box and inside was a cute two tale cat demon. It meow quietly before jumping out and curling up in Sango's lap. "Inuyasha showed me here and I knew you would love her." He said as he scratched the little demon behind the ears. "Kiara that's what I am going to name her" Sango said as she pet the small animal. Kiara meowed at the couple before curling up tighter and falling asleep. Sango smiled brightly and the two settled on the couch, content to just stay in and watch Christmas movies all day long.

Inuyasha checked the lobby to make sure it was clear before he pulled Kagome out of the elevator. She giggled the entire time, the mission impossible theme playing through her head as Inuyasha checked the lobby. When they made it outside the both gasped as the sight that was before them. Snow was everywhere and the two couldn't help but smile. Before he could move Inuyasha was bombarded with snow balls. He could hear his mate laughing from behind one of the trees. It was music to his ears. He quickly started to make snow balls to pay lovely fiancé back when he was hit square in the chest with a snow ball. "I'm gonna get you for that!" he growled out with a smile on his face and chased after her, snow balls forgotten. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and the two fell into the soft snow. "I promise we will be like this forever Kagome, I'm never going to leave you" Kagome smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "As soon as this is all over we will be together forever and I will love you always, that's my promise" she said softly before they kissed again. The couple continued to laughed the entire day away, enjoying each others company not worry about what would happen once the others returned. Right now it was all about them and it was their best Christmas ever.

Well that's it, sorry for taking so long to update, I got a little case of writers block and then me and my family moved into a new place so things have been a little crazy. I hope you like this chapter. I did the best I could on it. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! Be safe and please review. It let's me know that I should continue and that I don't suck too bad lol.

Thanks, until next time.

InuYashaJunkie


	16. Bet's On

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, it would be nice though.

Quick Author's note: I AM SOOOOOO Sorry that it has taken me this long to update but it's finally here! Life has been crazy and then I got stuck on how I wanted the story to go, what can I say I'm only human, and a mom of three, so it's time I get my butt back on this story. I hope you like it, I am a little rusty. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

The Chance of a Lifetime

Bets On

_A bet! It was all about a damn bet! Sesshomaru bet Naraku that he was not good enough to get a backer for his own studio! Betting our own damn company as the prize if he did! Un-fucking believable._ Inuyasha fumed as he took in the information his brother had just told him. Sesshomaru finally confessed why all of their lives were currently a living hell for the past 5 months. _That's why Naraku wanted Kagome as his dance partner and not Kikyo; she was one of the top female students._

Inuyasha wanted to hit something or actually someone to be more precise. "How the hell could you make a bet with that asshole?" he screamed at his brother. He could feel the demon blood trying to take over as his rage boiled. This bet was causing his mate pain and it was pissing him off. "Calm yourself Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Now is not the time to lose control." He crossed swiftly to stand in front of Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes. "We are **not** going to lose this bet unless you act irrationally!" The two stared each other down as Inuyasha growled "What are we going to do then?"

With the two brothers locked away in an office trying to come up with a plan and not kill each other, Kagome and Sango were up in the studios practicing their routines unknown to the set of purple eyes watching them from the shadows, a look of greed and lust flaring within them. Smiling, Narkau pushed himself out of the shadows and leaned up against the doorframe. _She will be mine._ He thought to himself as he watched Kagome's body move to the music.

Every time Kagome ran the routine in her mind she always pictured Inuyasha, in her dreams it's always Inuyasha, but as she opened her eyes when the song came to an end, her body was racked with shivers as she saw Naraku standing there watching her hungrily. "You move beautifully Kagome." He said as he stepped towards her. It was only then that Kagome realized Sango was no longer in the dance studio with her.

"Well thank you Naraku" she said uncomfortable and quickly stepped away from him to stop the music. However when she turned around he was right there with her, his eyes roaming over her body. "Shall we run through it together? Since that is going to be the final product" he said with a smirk and watched as her breathing quicken. Moving even closer he ran his hand down you arm letting his fingertips lightly graze her skin. "Does that excite you Kagome?" He whispered to her before leaning over and starting the music. Kagome stood perfectly still trying calm her heart. _I wish Inuyasha was here….but I have to do this; it's the only way for us to be together, forgive me Inuyasha._ She thought to herself as she pushed her body up against Naraku's in the beginning position of their routine.

With her back against his chest the music began. She remembered when she used to like this song but with Naraku's twisted mind she can barely stand the sound of it anymore.

_**The light in the window is a crack in the sky  
A stairway to darkness in the blink of an eye  
A levee of tears to learn she'll never be coming back  
The man in the dark will bring another attack**_

Kagome tried not to shiver as he tightened his hold around her waist and lifted her in the air just slightly. The guitar blaring out of the speakers covered the slamming of her heart in her chest as Naraku spun her around to face him.

_**Your momma told you that you're not supposed to talk to strangers  
Look in the mirror tell me do you think your life's in danger, ya**_

Stepping away from him, Kagome went up on point giving a gentle spin until he caught her foot stopping her and wrapping it around his waist. Kagome closed her eyes tight as she buried her face in his neck, being afraid was suppose to be an act, but it wasn't.

_**No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears  
(No more tears, tears, tears)**_

Naraku pulled Kagome across the room, her toes dragging slightly before he spun her quickly and grabbed her by the wrists as she tried to run from him. Going up on point, Kagome threw herself forward at bit, bringing her right knee up towards her chest. The movement was made to look like she was struggling, her hair whipped in front of her face. This was all suppose to be pretend, but in her mind she really was fighting. She wanted to get away from him; she wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms right now. She felt warm and safe there but instead she was cold and scared as Naraku roughly pulled her against his chest.

_**Another day passes as the night closes in  
The red light goes on to say it's time to begin**_

I see the man around the corner waiting, can he see me?  
I close my eyes and wait to hear the sound of someone screaming here

Breaking free from his grasp, Kagome performed an arabesque, lifting her left leg out behind her with her arms gracefully aligned. Moving swiftly she crossed the room where Koga had happened to enter. She improvised and used him as a shield as Naraku advanced. Koga, deciding to play along, pulled Kagome's back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in almost a lovers embrace. Naraku's eyes flashed angrily at the wolf as he watched Kagome grip on to his legs as they moved to the music.

_**No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears**_

_**It's just a sign of the times  
Going forward in reverse.  
Still, he who laughs last  
is just a hand in the bush.**_

With a quick spin, knowing where the song was heading, Koga spun Kagome out giving her a pitying look as she landed right into Naraku's arms. He quickly lifted her up onto his shoulder her wrists held tightly in his hands as he begun to spin. Without any warning he pulled her down so she was once again locked against his chest with her wrists pinned to her own. Kagome just knew she was going to have bruises by the morning. Naraku was sending her a message and it scared her more than ever to keep up with this charade.

_**So now that it's over can't we just say goodbye? bye bye Good bye  
I'd like to move on and make the most of the night  
Maybe a kiss before I leave you this way  
Your lips are so cold I don't know what else to say  
**_

Moving carefully, Naraku placed his arms under Kagome's and lowered her into a slight split before spinning. Kagome slid gracefully across the studios floor, resting her head on the cool wood, taking a couple of deep breaths she looked up as Naraku approached her. Quickly and smoothly he flipped over her as she rolled onto her back. Landing his body perfectly in lined with hers.

His hair created a curtain as he lowered himself on top of her, his lips brushed her collar bone before moving up to capture her lips. Kagome wanted to scream, she also felt like she was going to throw up as his cold lips moved against hers. Naraku decided he had enough of his fill and rolled off of her. As he stood he picked a limp Kagome up bridle style, walked slowly toward Koga, his slippered feet slightly dragging and threw her at him with a smirk on his lips.

_**I never wanted it to end this way my love, my darling  
Believe me when I say to you in love I think I'm falling here**_

_**No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears**_

**_He's just a hand in the bush_**

As Koga held her, Naraku caressed her cheek, leaned in and kissed before performing a grand sweep and leap. _What a flare for the dramatics_ Kagome thought as she watched him through slitted eyes. As the last words of the song were sung, Naraku performed a 360 spin and ended it on bended knee.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his brother's office. He knew, he just _knew_ that Kagome was stuck with Naraku right now. He could feel it through their bond. _If that son of a bitch tries a move on her I swear I will tear off his arm and beat him with it!_ He growled. He was tired of waiting for Sesshomaru's informants for news on the backer Naraku has been talking to. It had been hours since he found out what was really going on and all he wanted to do was go and be with Kagome. Rin had brought them lunch around noon and gave Inuyasha an apologetic look and a squeeze on the arm as she waddled out of the office. All Inu could see was Kagome looking like that someday because of him. A small smile played as his lips as his mind ran wild, but of course this was short lived and he heard his brother hang up the phone.

"So? What do your rats know?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Sesshomaru glared at his brother before pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's Bankostu's brother, Jakostu, he is hoping to make a deal of his own, that is why he agreed to be a backer for Naraku if he does well in the program." Inuyasha gripped the back of the leather chair in front of him, his nails putting small tears into the fabric. "And what does that asshole want from us?" He said slowly, trying to contain his anger. Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha and gave him a slightly awkward smile. Inuyasha quickly released the chair and backed up. His eyes went wide as he started to shake his head. "OH HELL NO!" he yelled and tore out of the office. Sesshomaru could only let out a small chuckle as he pitied his brother.

The minute Inuyasha flew out of the office his nose was assaulted with the smell of wolf and….Kagome? His golden eyes scanned the hallway quickly as he walked toward the studios. What he saw there tore his heart into a million pieces. There sitting against the wall in a corner of the main studio was Koga with a sobbing Kagome curled up in his lap. "Kagome…" he said softly as his eyes searched Koga's to find the reason for her being so upset. "Take a sniff" was all Koga said and as he did two things happened, the first caused him to gag at the stink of Naraku, and second get had to brace himself for the petite brunette that flung herself at him once she saw who Koga was talking to.

"Shhh it's alright I got you….Kagome what happened?" He gently stroked her hair and leaned back so he could look into her grey eyes. "He wanted to go through with the routine. It was so horrible! And then at the end of it, he kissed me, he wasn't suppose to really do that, it was only suppose to be implied…."she started rambling and buried her head into Inuyasha's chest. "That bastard!" he all but yelled. Quickly his arm was gripped tight and a sound of a throat clearing caught their attention. Koga stood there staring intently at Inuyasha and that's when it hit. He's not supposed to be doing this, they can't be seen together. His chest felt heavy and his eyes started to burn from holding in the tears. He was going to have to leave her. Until this stupid bet is dealt with they once again couldn't be caught with each other.

"Damnit" Inuyasha growled out and hugged Kagome tightly to him. He gave Koga a look, talking to him with his eyes before looking back at Kagome. Koga nodded "I'll give you a few minutes…but that's all I can do, make it quick mutt" he said as he closed the door behind him but the pain was evident even in his eyes. "Kagome" he whispered to get her attention. When she looked up she understood what was going on and a fresh set of tears made their way down her cheeks. "I don't want to….I'm so tired Inu, I want to be with you, it hurts so much not to be able to spend time with you, and then to deal with _him_" she said making a face and shaking her head as the kiss replayed in her mind.

"Kagome, we know what Naraku is up to now…."he was cut off by Kagome's excited squeal. "That means it's over right?" she asked tugging lightly on the front of his shirt. Inuyahsa could only shake his head. "No, but it does mean we are closer to ending this, and once that's over your going to be sick of me being around so much." He said as he pushed some hair behind her ear they couldn't waste anymore time. Inuyasha leaned down and slowly kissed her, tasting the strawberry chapstick on her sweet lips. As his tongue ran lightly along her bottom lip, Kagome let out a moan and the kiss went quickly from sweet and loving to passionate.

With one swift motion Inuyasha had Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist and her back pushed up against the mirror of the studio. Kagome's hands were tangled in Inuyasha's silver locks. Just as Inu's hands were starting to travel up towards her chest there was a quick knock on the door. Breathing heavily the couple rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. "Soon my love…we will never have to be apart again and then we can start planning our wedding" he trailed his finger along her lips and wiped a tear away that made its way down her cheek. All she could do was nod. He slowly lowered her down and couldn't help but close his eyes as her body rubbed up against his and her fingers lightly touched his pointed ears.

"I'll see you in my dreams" she said softly and walked out the door. Koga looked in at Inuyasha and gave a nod. "I'll keep an eye on her as best as I can" Inuyasha ran his hands threw his hair and looked at the wolf demon. "Thank you Koga" was all he said as the door once again closed. With a low growl Inuyasha made his way out of the studio and down the hall to the gym. "Where the hell was that lecher?" he said out loud to himself just as he heard a scream "PERVERT!" and loud slap echoed off the walls of the school.

"Now what did you do?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku made his way to the half-demon. The bright red hand print was glowing against his tan skin. "Total misunderstanding my friend, I was honestly just trying to help a young lady out, I wasn't even hitting on her!" he practically yelled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his friend. "I think I actually believe you" was all he said as he went back to lifting weights. "I'm glad someone does, because Sango won't talk to me, she thinks I was trying to cheat on her!" with a dramatic flair Miroku slammed his head against the wall and sighed.

Inuyasha just shook his head and continued to work out his anger. "So did we learn anything new about Naraku?" Miroku asked as he gently rubbed the red spot on his face. "Yeah we did, now we just have to come up with a way to blow him out of the water. It's got to be different, not just music, but moves and action" Inuyasha said as a smile actually spread across his face. Visions were rapidly flashing through his mind on what they were going to do and with whom. _This is going to kick ass!_ He thought to himself before getting off the bench and grabbing Miroku by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the studio. "Let's go lecher!" he said playfully. He swore he could actually feel the end coming near. "Hell ya!" was all he said when the elevator doors closed.

AN: Once again I am sooooo sorry, I hoped you liked this chapter, it took me a bit to get back on track, but I feel good about it. Let me know what you think please. I know I let you down and I am hoping to keep this pace up. There are probably only a few more chapters left I think, depends on if something else pops into mind to take a detour from the end a bit. I will try to get another update out soon! I just have to find all the songs I had in mind since they are all on my old computer :/ if not there are always new ones out there lol. Thanks guys for not giving up on me completely.

xoxo


End file.
